Under Your Spell
by YMbuddy
Summary: Edward gets into a car accident and is told he has a wife, Bella. Problem is Edward doesn't remember her; It is as if he just met her for the very first time. Something tells him his cousin, James, has something to do with this. ExB, HEA.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This idea has been racking my brain for so long I had to get it out. Hope you guys like it. :)**

**

* * *

**

**[Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the storyline.]**

**Chapter One: Masen Platt's Effect**

_[Redding, California]_

"I can't fucking believe this." James' voice carried throughout the large three story house. "There's no doubt about it. This man was fucking crazy." He paced around in the small room where the family was gathered.

"Now, James don't speak about him like that." Carlisle tried to calm the pacing man. "He was your father."

"Yeah, well apparently he forgot." James stopped pacing and gripped the back of the chair he was once sitting in.

"But you heard the tapes, James." Esme rose from her seat and walked over to James, putting her hands on his shoulders. "He said his decision was based on the work quality and dedication; he said he based his decision on what was best for the company.

Your father loved you dearly, sweety."

"Yeah, of course he did." James shook his aunt off of him. "That's why he left his son, his _only_ child, with nothing. Nothing. But his nephew, his dear nephew, he gave him _everything_. That man was just oozing with love for his son."

"You don't exactly sound like your 'oozing' with love for him either." Rosalie added from her seat. "Like father like son, maybe?"

"Yeah, man. You shouldn't speak of him, of those who've passed away, in that manner." Emmett, who was standing behind his wife's seat, spoke for the first time that night.

"James, I can assure you that I-I had no idea t-that Uncle Masen was going to do this… but you heard him. Nothing's going to change for you." Edward remained seated next to his father as he spoke. "You still get a monthly cut that will allow you to live your life that same way you have all these years."

"Oh, how nice. A 26 year old man receiving an _allowance_ from his 25 year old cousin. Splendid. He muttered has he stormed out the room. Edward may not have known of his Uncle's intentions but James, on the other had, did.

As James walked to his red Lexus LF-A Roadster he pulled out his cell phone and punched in speed dial number nine. On the third ring, the call was answered. "Sir, James." The man's voice said.

"Laurent, my dumbass father went through with his threat." James said as he remember being called into his father's home studio. That was when his father told him of his plan; if he didn't show commitment towards the family company, his father was going to leave his co-president title to Edward.

"Sir Edward is co-president of Cullen-Platt Inc., along with his well esteemed father, Sir Carlisle." Laurent gasped mostly to himself.

"More like 'Cullen-Cullen Inc.'" James muttered. "And how many times do I have to fucking tell you? You don't work for them. I don't want you to utter the words 'sir' or 'mam' when speaking of them or to them. You work for me."

"I apologize, Sir James. I'm just so use to working for them. It is through them that I met your father and work for you now."

"Yeah, yeah. Blah, blah. Your life's story is really fascinating, Laurent. Please, do continue."

Laurent sighed into the phone. "So what do we do now sir, James?"

"What do we do? Are you fucking retarded, or something? What we do now is continue with our plan. It'll be a little rushed since I wasn't expecting that fucker to just drop dead, I thought we had more time, but regardless our plan is a 'go'."

"Are you sure the girl will cooperate?"

"Please," James chuckled. "I have her wrapped around my finger."

"Oh." Laurent laughed lightly. "You better start practicing that signature."

"Of course, of course. I've already started though. Did you buy a plane ticket for Edward Cullen?"

"Indeed, sir."

"Good. Now I need to you to keep watch of the Cullen house so I know when Edward leaves the house."

"And how am I suppose to do that sir?"

"I don't fucking know, Laurent. Figure it out."

"Of course, sir."

"Well then, I'm on my way to visit my girl." James said over the purr of his engine. "And my dear precious Edward has his hours numbered."

**XOXOX**

_[Back in the Cullen Mansion…]_

"I can't… I-I… I can't believe Uncle Masen left me his title as co-president in the company." Edward said stunned. "I was certain he was going to leave it to James."

"If he would of done that, that would have been the end of Cullen-Patt Inc." Rosalie added as she held on to her husbands hand, who had put his hand on her shoulders while standing behind her chair.

"I hate to say it brother of mine, but Rosalie is right. James never cared for the company. The only reason why he's throwing a bitch fit is because _you_ have it." Alice looked at Edward, who had hidden his face in his hands, from across the room as she spoke.

"Alice, language please." Esme scolded her daughter. Though that 'phrase' does fit." She murmured causing her husband to crack a smile at her.

"My brother was very smart Edward." Esme continued rising from her seat to the chair where her second child still had his face buried in his hands. "There's a reason why Masen did this." Esme's eyes filled with water as she remembered her brothers character. "He trusts you Edward."

Edward looked up from his hands, a smiled graced his lips. "I know mother. I just… This is going to make mine and James' relationship worst."

"Well it's not like you two were buddy-buddy." Rosalie sneered.

"Yeah, James always had something against you, bro." Emmett added. "Just ignore the dude."

"But that's the thing, this time he actually does have something against me. This time it's not all in his head…"

"I have a bad feeling about this." Alice murmured looking at the floor.

Edward rose from his seat putting on his suit jacket. "Well family, I hate to have to leave like this, but I must go. I need to continue packing. I have to go check out the acres of land that we bought three months ago. I heard the terrain was well enough to support building something on it. The location would be great for a hotel/spa but I just have to go look at it personally to see if I can picture it there."

"Oh, son. I didn't remember that was today. I'll go with you, after all, I'm the one who ordered the purchase of those acres." Carlisle spoke as he rose from his seat.

"No, dad. It's okay. I really wouldn't go, if I didn't have to but I've put this off for to long; I was originally suppose to go two weeks but… besides mom really needs you…"

Esme smiled at her son's words. "Thank you son. How long will you be?" She asked.

"Only the weekend."

"The whole weekend?" Carlisle questioned. "But son, those acres can't be more than three hours away. Why the whole weekend?" "I just want to take my time. I don't want to rush things. But I promise I'll be back as soon as possible." Edward kissed his mother on the cheek before leaving the room.

"Does anyone know where James could have stormed of too?" Carlisle asked the remaining family members. "We wouldn't him to do anything… rash." Carlisle sighed. "Even if he won't show it, his father's death must of hurt him. Since his mother died while giving birth to him, Masen was the only parent James had."

"He's probably off drinking his problems away. Like always." Rosalie guessed. "I think a friend of his is throwing a party today as well." "Partying? While his father just passed away a few of days ago?" Esme gasped.

"That's the type of person James is."

"The party is today." Alice said absentmindedly as she walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Jasper, Alice's boyfriend and Rosalie's younger brother, asked surprised.

"Nowhere, I just… I need to go tell Edward something." And with that Alice had left the room.

**XOXOX**

"Edward?" Alice said as she knocked on her brother's bedroom door. Alice pushed the door open slowly .

"What's up?" Edward asked his sister as he put some of his clothes into a duffle bag.

"Don't go." Alice whispered as she sat on his bed.

"What?" Edward asked confused.

"Don't go." She repeated herself.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked confused.

"Nothing, I just…. I… I have a bad feeling." Edward nodded; he had it too. But this was a trip he needed to take. "I have to Alice…"

"But Edward, I have a bad feeling about this." She repeated herself in an attempt to convince him.

"Alice…" "Ok. But why do you have to stay there all weekend? Dad is right, it's not that far away, Edward. You can go, do whatever you have to do, and be back by tonight; it's still early."

"I'm driving, Alice." "Driving? Why are you driving?" She asked confused. "You could take the helicopter."

"I like driving." He explained. "I love my Volvo and every second I get to spend driving it. I bought that with my own money, you know."

"Yeah, I do." Alice smiled. "And you won't ever let me forget it." "I'll be back by late Sunday." Edward zipped his duffle bag shut, grabbed his cell phone and was ready for his trip.

"Fine Edward, don't listen to me. But you know I'm _never_ wrong about stuff like this."

Edward kissed his younger sister on her forhead. She was never wrong.

**XOXOX**

_[Forks, Washington]_

"Seth, please put those books back where you found them when you're done looking at them." Bella said as she looked at her younger brother. Most people were shocked to know that there was a six year gap between the two siblings; Seth was the tallest eighteen year old in his city.

"I always do don't I?" Seth laughed.

"Just making sure."

"Hey, so are you going to buy me a suit?" Seth asked while putting the books he was looking at back in their correct shelves.

"A suit for what?" Bella asked absent mindedly as she dusted the top of a shelf while standing on a small ladder.

"For your wedding, duh!" He squealed.

Bella immediately climbed off the ladder that she was on. "Seth!" Bella hushed. "I told you it was a secrete."

"It's not like anyone's here, Bella; it's just you and me."

"Seth, you still have to be careful." Bella scolded. "What if dad and mom walked you in and heard you?"

"it's nine o'clock in the morning, Bella. What would dad be doing here at that time? And we all know mom doesn't get up this early." Seth followed his sister as she walked behind the checkout counter and started messing with the cash register. "Besides are you going to tell me you're not the least bit excited?" He leaned over the counter.

Bella stopped messing with the cash register and turned to grin at her brother. "Of course! Are you kidding me? Edward is… he's sweet and caring and… and… just perfect." She gushed.

"Someone's in love." A voice that was not Bella's nor Seth's said. The siblings turned towards the voice.

Bella sneaked in a quick glare to her brother before turning back to the voice. "Hey Jessica." She greeted.

Seth mouthed a 'sorry' before Jessica responded. "So Bella who's this guy your gushing about?" She asked as she dropped her purse on the counter and her light brown hair surrounded her face. "Well, I mean I do hope he's a guy… But if he's not. It's ok. I don't judge."

"He is a guy." Seth spoke up. He never understood why his sister put up with her. "And he's Bella boyfriend. See you later Bells, I'm late for school."

"School?" Bella questioned. "You have school today? Seth it's nine, school started at eight!"

"Exactly!." Seth smiled as he gave his sister a kiss on the cheek and walked out the bookstore.

"Little Bella has a boyfriend? Oh please, do tell." Jessica pried for information.

"There's nothing to tell." Bella tried to end the conversation.

"C'mon Bella. Is he from here?" She asked.

"No, um, he actually lives down in California."

"California? Oh come one Bella. A long distant relationship? You could do better than that. He could be out there banging some other chick while you're over here all dansel-in-distress like." Jessica paused giving Bella an opportunity to say something but Bella remained quiet. "What's his name anyway?" She finally asked.

"Edward."

"Edward?… it's old sounding, but fancy nonetheless." Jessica mused. "Does he have money?"

_Typical Jessica, _Bella though before answering. "He has a stable job."

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Stable enough to stop you from working… here?" She waved her arms around.

Bella moved from behind the checkout counter as she spoke. "I like working here." She stated. "The Eclipse Bookstore is the perfect job for me."

Jessica laughed at her old high school classmate. "Yeah, you're right." Jessica admitted. "This bookstore does have 'Bella' written all over it." She propped herself on the checkout counter so she was sitting on it while looking at Bella as she looked through one of the shelves. "So how is he?"

"What do you mean?" Bella asked not looking away from the book shelves.

"In bed." "What bed."

"How is he in bed Bella? Gosh. You're so innocent." Jessica laughed.

Bella looked back at Jessica, as blood rushed to her cheeks turning them a nice rosy color. "Oh no, we… uh, we… we haven't uh, yeah." Bella turned away to pick up a box full of books the bookshelf she was inspecting. As she walked over to the checkout counter she kept her eye sight low.

"What?" Jessica jumped off the counter. "And why not?"

"Um.. I-uh… I don't know." Bella inspected each and every book in the box as she spoke.

"As he tried? Does he want to?"

"Well, of course he's tried to but-"

"But what?"

"But… it's just… we're waiting for the correct time."

Jessica jumped up and down. "Screw waiting Bella, screw him!"

After having examined all the books Bella walked over into book shelve furthest away from the checkout counter and stared staking the books in the box on the top shelf.

"Well Bella, since you don't have anything _interesting _to say, you know, since you haven't screwed anything but I must be going. See ya later." Jessica left leaving the bells that jingle whenever someone leaves or enters the room echoing.

"Well hello there cutie." A man's voice came towards Bella's hears. A voice she'd grown used to.

"Edward!" Bella exclaimed as she ran over to the man who just entered the bookstore, the books in the box needing to be staked already forgotten.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Oh my gosh, what are you doing here? When did you walk in?"

"A soon as that girl walked out. She winked out me you know… just saying." He smiled.

"Really?" Bella laughed as she wrapped her hands around his hips. "So what are you doing here?"

"What I can't see my baby?" He asked.

"Yes!" She gripped him tighter as she placed her head in her chest. "But I thought you weren't going to come by until next week."

"Yeah, well, a change a plans." He murmered before planting his lips back to hers urgently. He opened his mouth and attempted to force his tongue into Bella's mouth.

Bella pulled away from him and cupped his face with his hands. "Baby, is something wrong?"

"Nothing. I just- I love you. I love you so much. I can't stand being away from you." He sighed. "Let's get married."

"You already asked me that. And I already said yes." Bella laughed as she removed his hands from his face.

"No, I mean today." He explained.

"Today?"

"As in right now."

"Right now?… Baby you're scaring me, did something happen?"

"Nothing happened, Bella. I just want to marry you, is that so bad?" He kissed her lips sweetly before looking at her in a pleading way.

"Today?" She questioned.

"Right now."

"Are you serious?" Bella laughed. "We can't. I mean nothing's ready."

"Baby, the most important thing is you and me. That's all we need; you and me."

"Are you serious?" Bella asked again.

Completely.

Bella smiled. "Okay. But I prefer your hair like this." She grabbed the hair band that was located a the nape of his neck and pulled until his hair was set free. She rearranged his hair lovingly until there was a dirty blond frame around his face. "You look much cuter like this Edward."

* * *

**AN: So did you guys catch what's going on?**

**Please review if you don't understand something or need any clarification with anything.**

**I had a lot of fun writing this. Hehe. Hope you guys enjoyed. :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2:The Plan In Motion Part I

**AN: Heyy! :]**

**Sorry it to me for freakin' EVER, to put this chapter out but school started for me like two weeks ago, so I'm trying to get back into the rhythm of things.**

**Thank you guys so much for your review/alerts/and favorites. I didn't know that I was going to get such a fantastic respond with story. Thank you all that put this story on your alerts, favorites, and especially to those who reviewed! They make my day. :]**

**Most of you guys got who Bella's "Edward" really is. **

**So please don't get confused with this chapter. Its told in Bella's point of view, so keep in mind who she's referring to when she, or anyone close to her, speak of Edward. Lol.**

**Please enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, except the story line. (And also a very overactive imagination! That belongs to me too. Haha.)**

**Chapter Two: The Plan In Montion (Part I)**

_[Forks, Washington] _

**Bella POV**

"I can't believe we just did that!" I exclaimed looking down at the gold ring placed on the third finger of my left hand.

"Do you regret it?" Edward asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"What? No. Never. Since the first time I saw you, I've dreamt of the day that I would be 'Mrs. Cullen'." I smiled at him, watching him drive. A soon as I finished speaking his face hardened, Did I say something wrong? "What's wrong? Did I…"

"Nothing." He said coldly.

There's nothing I can say to Edward when he gets like this. He had several moments like this. I always felt as if I had said something wrong. At times it seem like he would just get upset about nothing… Like when I told him I liked his name, it's uncommon and I like that, he got really…

Edward isn't very… um, spontaneous, I guess you can say. I mean I'm not spontaneous either but… He likes having everything planned out. Which is why I can't believe he wanted to get married like that. That's very unlike him. Which is why I can't shake the felling that something is wrong.

"So where are we going?" I asked cautiously, trying to lightened the mood.

"Well," He turned away from the road and looked at me. "It _is_ our wedding night so… I'm thinking we go back to my place until your dad gets off from work. Which is when we'll go to your place and, um, _explain_ to your parents how our marital status has changed."

"Ok… Well do you happen to have a bullet proof vest at your place?"

"What?… No, why?"

"'Cause my dad is going to _kill_ you!"

"Bella, you're dad _loooves_ me."

"Sure, he does." I muttered. My dad didn't care for Edward; he neither liked nor not liked, I guess, him.

Then the words of what he had said hit me. I felt blood rush to my cheeks. It was 1:30pm. Dad doesn't get out of work till 7:30pm. That's six hours in between. "And what are we going to do at your place?" I asked quietly looking out my widow so he couldn't see my blush."

"Oh, I think we'll find something." He gave my hand a squeeze.

**XOXOX**

"Who-Who… Who's calling you?" I asked in a shaky breath as my husband kissed and sucked on my neck lightly.

"Who cares." He mumbled as he took my earlobe into his mouth.

"I think you should pick it up," I gasped. "they've been calling for five minutes straight now."

Edward stopped abruptly. "You're right." He got off of me and reached over for his phone, calling back whoever had been calling him.

We just stepped inside of his apartment; around the same time that his phone started ringing. I'm glad his phone was ringing though. Don't ask me why, I just am. I mean, I've been waiting for… well for _this_… since, well since the first time I saw him shirtless but… But a part of me couldn't help but be scared. I mean, this man was going to be my first and… and this is, this is something I'm going to remember for the rest of my life… I just… I feel like something is wrong…

I really just need to tell my parents and Seth what we did. That has to be what's holding me back. The fact that we did something, that isn't just affecting our lives, but everyone around us.

"Shit! How long ago did he leave?" Edward asked while slipping on his shirt, that _he_ had discarded.

"I know. I thought I had more fucking time, is all." He said after a pause.

"Yeah, well I'm on my way back now. Go do your part." He clicked the 'off' button on his phone.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I have to go back." He said as he looked at himself in the mirror putting his dirty blond hair back into his trademark ponytail. Its weird really, Edward was the first blondy that I've been attracted to. "MY boss needs some help with some terrain or something. I'm really looking to get this promotion so if I'm there with him it'll really make me look good." "I understand." I said as I slipped off to the edge of his bed, slipping my black flats on.

"Babe…" He got down on his knees and stood in front of me, in between my legs as he spoke. "No matter what happens, remember that I love you." He cupped my face and looked into my eyes as he spoke.

"Edward, I love you too. What's wrong?" I placed my hands on top of his. "You're scaring me."

"Nothings wrong. I'm just sorry _things_ didn't get to happen tonight."

I blushed. "I believe there'll be other opportunities for that." I muttered. "Besides I felt bad about… well about doing the _nasty_ with out telling everyone that we're married."

"The _nasty_, huh?" He raised an eyebrow and smiled. "I didn't know you wanted it like that but… I think I can me make it work." He pressed his lips against mine forcefully and bite my lip, pulling on it. He let my lip slide between his teeth but started licking my lips. I opened my mouth lightly to let him, but Edward stuck his tongue in out in a teasing manner. I know what he wants. But I don't like doing this; I don't like not having the warmth of our lips around our tongues. I closed my mouth, as soon as he tongue had vacated it and looked at his face. A know semi-devilish smile graced his face. I licked my lips tasting his lingering saliva on my lips.

"I really am sorry." He said again seriously.

"Edward, I told you. I understand." I patted his hands and brought them down my face.

"Do you love me?"

"What?"

"Do you love me?" He repeated.

"Of course I love you. I just freaking married you. Yes. I love you Edward Cullen."

His face dropped, but he still spoke. "And I love you, okay? No matter what happens don't ever forget hat. Ever."

**XOXOX**

"Dude what the hell, I can't believe you did that?" Seth said as he walked into my room, without knocking, dropping his back pack on the floor.

"What are you taking about?" I asked, not lifting my head from my book. But there was no need to ask, I already knew what he was talking about.

"Oh don't give me that bull. You and Edward."

"What about me and Edward?" I decided to play dumb.

"Oh nothing…" He tried to say nonchalantly as I saw him mover around my room from the corner of my eye. "You know Bella…" He paused.

I looked at him to see why he paused but as soon as my eyes found him the were clouded by something. "I." He said I felt pressure bringing me down into my book.

"What the-" I started asking, but got cut of when the event occurred again.

"Am." Seth continued, as the _thing_ collided with my head, once again. What the hell is that? "Really… Hurt…" Oh yeah… It's a pillow. A _hard _pillow, I might add.

"By…" Seth continued hitting me with the pillow after every word he said. "Your… Actions!"

As soon as he stopped hitting me with the pillow, I looked up at him, through my brown hair that clouded my eyes. "Thanks, that's exactly what I needed." I told him as he dropped the pillow on my bed.

"Oh, no problem.. I know you did." He said nonchalantly.

I grabbed the pillow that he plowed me with a couple of seconds ago and stood up on my bed as quickly as I could. Once I was on my feet, and taller than my abnormally tall younger brother, and plowed Seth square in the face with the pillow making him lose his balance, falling on my bed. "You needed some too." I smiled at him. "No, really. What the hell was that for?" I flopped back down on my bed.

"For getter married… _without me_." Seth laid on my bed horizontally, so his head was dangling of the edge. "I'm really hurt, especially since I know you did it just because you didn't' want to buy me a suit." He narrowed his eyes at me.

I sighed. "Mom told you?"

"Ah huh. But you know what… I'm kinda glad you got married like that. Definitely makes what I did _not_ look as bad. Thanks for lessening my punishment sis, because we both know that Dad is going to be _furious_."

"I know…" Mom, took the new pretty well… Well, by that I mean better than how dad would. But then again anyone would react better than Dad. She only continued yelling at me for four hours or so, _after_ Edward left… Edward was here for about thirty minutes until he had to leave.

However, just a couple minutes ago she started gushing about how 'romantic' that was; that it was something that only happens in the movies and stuff. I have no idea how abandoning work and eloping is romantic but, then again, I was never the romantic type.

It sound weird to say, 'I'm married.' _Extremely_ weird. But then again, I haven't even spent an hour alone with my husband…

"Hello, Earth to Bella." Seth waived his hand in front of my face, snapping me out of my mind blabber.

"What did you do?" I sighed remembering our conversation.

"I would tell you but I would much rather you see it before they cover it up. We need to go asap."

"Seth…"

"What?" He questioned. "It's art."

"If it's the type of art that your little _buddies_ draw on the desk, then it's not really art."

"Oh no," Seth laughed. "That, my dear sister, is level one. I've surpassed that level a long time ago. This is _real_ art."

"If it's on a wall-"

"A paper is to confined, Bella. You cannot trap beauty on a mere piece of paper. Shouldn't you know this? You're name does mean beautiful, doesn't it?"

I sighed. "So, what happened?… What time is it, by the way?"

"It's about to 4:00pm. But anyways, my masterpiece is _soooooo_ freakin' magnificent… that the principal decided to give me a break from school for a couple of days."

"You got suspended?" I gasped. "Again?"

"You call it 'suspension', I call it 'vacation'."

"Vacation? Vacation?" I repeated. "I wanna see you convince Dad to call it that."

"Don't worry, after what you did, I don't doubt he will." He smirked.

"Vacation, Seth? You just got back from winter break a couple of weeks ago." I changed the subject, subtly.

"Exactly. Time to distress."

"Dad is _still_ going to kill you." I poked his rib cage.

"Kill me?" He propped himself up on his elbows as he looked at me. "Please, I'll be _honored_ if he yells at me… after he finds out what you did…"

He's right. Shit. Shit. Shit! Why did Edward have to leave? At least if he was, we could-we cold… we could explain… we could… we could… we could do something. I don't know what we could do, but-but it be better. He would be here with me, and that is always better.

"You know what I'm most confused by, though?" Seth asked.

"What"

"Why he left…"

"What do you mean?"

"Edward knows how dad is, Bella." Seth explain. "Well at least, I'd imagine, with conversation that I've seen 'em have. I mean he still calls him 'Chief Swan' never Charlie, yet he calls mom Sue. So it really makes no sense that he would leave you to face dad's wrath alone…"

"Oh. Well he didn't want to leave, but he got a call from his work and had to go back to California. He really needs this promotion… You're very observative, by the way."

"Thanks." He smiled. "But you know, if you didn't just get up and leave your job in the middle of the day, you could contribute to you're family's… income."

"Oh well looky here," I slapped his shoulder playfully. "Little Sethy used a big word. And who says high school isn't working for you?"

"Oh, about half the town." He smiled, though I doubt he was wrong.

"Wait. How'd you know I left Eclipse?"

"I checked, duh. Mrs. Cope was there. She told me you had 'an emergency'. Yeah, emergency my ass."

"Shut up." I laughed. "It was an emergency, well actually no… I should of used a better excuse… something like… something like 'something came up' 'cause then I wouldn't be lying" I laughed again.

Seth laughed with me too. "Yeah, laugh it up now Bella, because when Dad gets home…"

Oh shit…

* * *

**AN: There's a second part to this chapter, I was originally planning to post it as one chapter only, but I felt like I left you guys in the dark for too long. Sorry for the wait once again. Hopefully the chapter makes up for it. :]**

**(The second part is already written, I just need to type it!)**

**Please, please review! :]**


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan in Morion Part II

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, except the story line.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: The Plan In Motion (Part II)**

_[Redding, California] Late in the Evening._

**James P.O.V.**

"Well hello, family." I yelled as I walked into the main living room of the famously known Cullen mansion. I completely and utterly despise the fact that I am indeed related by blood to several of the people in this room, but I have to keep up my 'nonchalant' act in order for my plan to go smoothly.

"James." My aunt Esme said as she rose from her seat on the couch next to her husband. Esme is, or actually I believe the correct word is 'was', my father's twin sister. So you can imagine how fucking 'close' they were. Always talking and spending time with each other. My mother was a very useless woman, apparently, who couldn't handle her main duty in life as a woman: child birth.

After she died my father leaned on his sister's perfect little family. My father wanted to belong to his sister's family so much, that he moved us in to their mansion. He lets the help, sleep in our old house. What kind of man lets the help sleep in a house made for a king? A pathetic one, if you ask me. The damn fool was trying to fool himself into thinking that we were ok. That he was ok. But he wasn't.

Spending quality time with my precious cousins was a pain in my fucking ass. As a child I use to relate with Emmett, since he's only a year older but was, and is, and incompetent fool. Especially when it comes that bitch Rose. Ever since I introduced those tow at my house, they never spent a moment apart. Who knew that a nine year old could get pussy whipped?

That stupid blond headed bitch was supposed to be mine, anyways. She was my neighbor. I met her first. She's my fucking age. She belonged to ME. But not, Emmett has to come along and snatch her away from me.

Not that it matters anyway. She's a slut. My friend Royce had told me that right after she gave it up to Emmett in ninth grade, she gave it up to him too. And when Emmett found out, instead being mad at that bitch, he goes and fights Royce.

What girl fucks when their fifteen anyway? Dumb slut.

Not that it matter anymore, I don't really care for Rosalie. I mean I got my girl anyways.

Esme hugged me tightly and said, "We're glad to see you here." Well at least someone is, 'cause I sure aint. I rather be out fucking my sweet, sweet Bella. _And_ she's a virgin, I can only imagine how tight she must be… But no, instead I'm here. All because that stupid fucker couldn't postpone his fucking trip. Not even the death of his uncle delayed him. Well at least I won't have to worry about Edward for much longer, I smiled to myself.

"Yeah, yeah." I pushed Esme away and walked over to Edward's white grand piano. I looked around the room, just to make my next question seem believable; everyone was here. Jasper and Alice, the _happy_ newlyweds, were sitting on the floor playing a game a chess. Rosalie and Emmett were cup caking on the love seat. Esme stood where I had left her, her eyes had a red rim around them from all the crying she had done. While her husband sat on the sofa, book opened in his hand, but his gaze was not on the book. It was on me. From the corner of my eye I even saw Ben, the ancient butler (I swear he was alive even before this fucking house was built). Perfect. "Where's Edward?" I sat down on the stool and looked at the black and white keys. Edward and I took piano lessons when we were kids, and if I do say so myself, I am spectacular pianist. I float my fingers over the keys waiting for a response.

"He went to go visit the piece of terrain that Dad purchased months ago." Emmett answered as he put arm around Rosalie's shoulders. Please, who would want his bitch? Besides, blonds aren't really my type anymore. "He'll be back in the weekend. Why you need him or something?"  
"Just asking about my fucking cousin shit."

"James, language." Esme scolded before a ring echoed in the room.

"Oh, and it's Edward calling right now." Jasper said looking at the phone in his hand. Really, Jasper? What century where you born in? Doesn't he know you can actually put songs as ringtones now… "Hey, Edward. What's up?" He asked the phone.

The whole room got silent. Yes, the whole does revolve around Edward Cullen. "What, I can't-" Jasper continued. "I can't hear you, what? I-" Jasper got up from the floor, covering his free hear with his hand, as he walked out the room.

"Speak of the Devil, and he shall appear." I muttered.

"You're stupid." Rosalie narrowed her eyes at, that stupid bitch.

I ignored her comment and let my fingers run over the black and white keys and in returned a very familiar tune emerged in the room. Esme smiled lightly at me, as the music began and walked back to the couch sitting next to her husband once again. "I haven't hear that song since Edward last played." She muttered.

At the mention of Edward my finger twitched and pressed the wrong key, causing the entire song to shift rhythm. Edward, fucking Edward, always ruins everything. "Fucking song." I slammed my finger on the keys. "There's something wrong with this stupid ass piano."

"Just 'cause you can't play it doesn't mean something's wrong with the song. If you ask me it's the pianist that's wrong, no the song." Alice said as she stared at the chess table, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Jasper was clearly beating her and she was trying use his absence as an advantage.

"Shut the fuck up." I snapped. "I'm going to sleep." I want to be good and rested when they get the news, I need to be there. I need to hear it. They should get the news early morning, three or maybe four. I'm also expecting a call from Laurent to make sure everything went as planned.

"You're gonna go to sleep?" Rosalie raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised you're not at Mike's party… That is today you know…"  
"Yes, I do." I got up from the piano stool as Jasper walked back into the room.

"So Edward said that they're dong construction on the main road so he's going to stay at a local hotel till they finish; it's almost done. He should be back on track in a couple hours."

Fuck. This messes everything up. I have to call Laurent. "Well that's splendid." I muttered. "Good night." I walked towards the stairs in the main lobby as I dialed Laurent.

My room was the room closest to the main stair case, on the second story. "Hello, sir." Laurent finally answered as I walked in my room

"Around fucking time Laurent." I spoke into the phone. "Is there a special reason why you didn't answer my fucking calls?"

"I'm sorry sir. We're in the middle of nowhere, there's horrible reception here."

"I have no time for you excuses Laurent." I sighed. "Is everything set to go."

"Yes sir, it is." Laurent responded. "All that is left is for Sir Edward to drive by."

"Good. Well I'm just calling to tell warn you that he called a couple of minutes ago. He said that there was a problem on the main road or something, and that he was going to stay a hotel for a while. So he won't arrive at the exact time that we had planned."

"Oh yes. I did hear about that. The man was telling me that some driver hit a-"

"Laurent. I really don't fucking care what a happened. Just stay alert until you see Edward. It'll be sometime in the early morning."

"Do you know what time exactly sir. I'm little bit exhausted, it was on hell of a trip and-"

"What the fuck do I look like? Edwards schedule or something? I really give a rat's ass if you're tired or not James. Just do what I told you to and make sure that man doesn't fuck up." I hung up on him.  
Fucking Edward, always messing shit up. Well no matter what you do Edward, no matter what you do, my plan had already been set in motion. And there's nothing you can do to stop it. Sure things may shift or be delayed but the outcome will be the same; Edward Cullen will die.

**XOXOX  
**

_[Redding, California] 7:00am_  
I slept like a baby the whole fucking night. Literally, I kept waking up every two hours. And nothing. Nothing!

"You mad at your eggs or something?" Rosalie asked me, her arms crossed. We were the only two at the dining table; everyone else is still asleep. Shit, I wish I could sleep…

"Pardon me, Miss Rosalie and Sir James, but Miss Tanya is here." The butler, Tyler, before disappearing from the room. Just then the sexy, tall, strawberry blond appeared behind him.

"Tanya." Rosalie squealed as she rose from her seat giving Tanya a hug. As Tanya hugged the other blond back, her to short skirt rose giving me perfect view of her tan legs. This girl is fucking stupid, I know it's going to be a nice today but, it's 7 o'clock in the fucking morning. "What are you doing here? I have a doctor's appointment at 9:00am, so I won't be here for long…"

"I'm just glad you're awake." Tanya responded and looked around the room, searching for someone. "Yes, I know. I'm just here to wish you luck. I'm actually on my way to work, and you're house is on the way so I decided to stop by."

"Yeah, Edward's not here." Rosalie rolled her eyes playfully as she sat back down and motioned for her to sit in the seat next to her. "He went to go inspect the land that Carlisle bought a few months ago."

"Edward?" Tanya smiled, innocently back as she sat down.

Edward, Edward, Edward. Fuck, he isn't even here and everyone is _still_ talking about him. I need to get out of here…

"Well, good morning to you too, Tanya." I said before sipping my juice.

"Uh?" She lowered her gaze at me, as if she didn't see me. Please, I see this bitch's head shoot up, looking like the stuck up bitch that she is, everytime I'm in the room "Oh. Hi James. Anyways Rosalie… c'mon." Tanya looked at Rosalie. "Give me hand, with Edward."

"Tanya you know that Ed-"

"That's what happens when you make yourself 'fuck-buddy'." I heard a sing song voice say.

"I'm sorry little, Alice, but did I ask for your opinion?" Tanya looked at Alice, who had just entered the room. "I believe not."

"You know," Alice walked over to her usual seat. "you should be a lot nicer to me. I mean, Edward, is _my_ brother. But if you don't want my help, then that's fine. I'm just telling the truth."

"Sorry, but whenever I want help from leprechaun, I'll come and ask."

"Yeah... you're not Edward's type anyway…"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tanya crossed her hands over her shoulder.

"I'd tell you but…" Alice smiled. "You haven't asked the leprechaun yet." Alice said in a squeaky voice.

"I want to ask the leprechaun what he did to my lovely wife." Jasper said as he walked into the room and gave her a kiss on the nose.

Alice and Japer are the grosses couple ever. They're not physical or anything, they're just always giving each other looks and… ugh. I would rather them be fucking right in front of me than deal with their mushy crap.

"She's still here sweety pie." She said her usually squeaky voice.

"Good." He sat in the seat next to her.

"Um, hello, leprechaun. I asked you a question." Tanya spoke.

"I'm sorry but you asked _me_ the question not the leprechaun." Alice retorted.

"Well I'm asking the leprechaun now, alright. What did you mean I'm not Edward's 'type'? And tell me quick because I have to head off to the office."

"Well, Tanya, I really don't wanna tell you since you didn't ask me nicely. But…" Alice spoke as she grabbed the pitcher of orange juice at the center of the table and poured it into her glass in front of her. "But since I want you leave my house so baldy, I'm going to tell you. You're not Edward's type because, well simply because, Edward doesn't… Well you see… Edward he… You are-"

"Spit it out, will ya!" Tanya yelled.

"Why the fuck are you yelling? Shit!" I screamed back at Tanya. I'm already irritated, and now I have to listen to this slut complain about her relationship with Edward. I need to get the fuck out of here.

"Who the fuck is talking to you?" Tanya asked.

"And who the fuck are you to be yelling in _my_ fucking house?" I stood up from my seat angrily.

"This isn't your house." Rosalie stated blankly.

"I live here."

"That doesn't make it your house."

"She's right. Technically, it's Carlisle and Esme's house." Jasper statedly, oh so knowingly.

"Thank you for that, Mr. Know-it-all." I muttered and started putting on the coat to my suit.

"Any ways, what were you saying leprechaun." Tanya focused her attention back on Alice.

"E-Z." Alice said taking a sip of her juice.

"What?"

"Easy."

"Easy what?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"You're easy."

Tanya stared back at Alice, shocked. I let out a chuckle and heard Rosalie choke a laugh, while Jasper smiled to himself.

"I'm. Not. Easy." Tanya choked out.

"Oh but you are, dear Tanya. How fast did you sleep with Edward the first time? 11th grade of high school? And you're still on his nuts? Haven't you realized that he's not going to formalize with you, if he had that intention he would have done it already. But he hasn't. And why hasn't he? Because he doesn't want to be with you formally. Why? Because you're too easy. There's no challenge with you, and Edward doesn't like easy girls."

I couldn't hold it in anymore, I busted out laughing. "Hahaha!" Man, Alice had told her off. I've never heard Alice say that to anyone.

"Sorry to disturb." The butler, Tyler, said as he came in the room. "But, sir Carlisle has informed me that he and Mrs. Esme are going to be eating their lunch in their room. They have instructed for you guys to eat without them"

"Hello, dears. I made the usually, chocolate chip pancakes that Edward loves so much." The cook, Tyler's wife, said as she came into the room caring a stack of pancakes.

Oh my gosh. Again with Edward. "Ugh. I'm out." I said to no one in particular as I got up to leave the room.

"Edward's not here, he went on a task for the company." I heard Jasper murmur to the cook.

"Where you going?" I heard Emmett's booming voice ask from the top of the main stair case.

"What's it to you? What? I can't take a shit, without informing everyone?" I snapped still headed for the door.

"If you're going to take a shit, the bathroom isn't that way."

"Ha. Ha. You're hilarious. I'm going to the office."

"The office?" Emmett raised an eyebrow. "And what are you gonna do there?"  
"What do you think?" I slammed the door as I exited the house.

"You feeling ok?" I hear Emmett yell through the door.

Whatever. I pulled out my phone with the intention of calling Laurent to know what the hell happened. But before I could reach for it, I felt it vibrate in my pant pocket. I reached for it hoping it was Laurent, but it wasn't. I couldn't help but smile as I saw Bella's picture appear on my phone. My sweet Bella was calling me, again. She has called me around five time already; she must be worried about me. Don't worry Bella, I'm ok, I can't say the same for Edward but, _I'm_ ok. We'll be together soon my sweet little Bella.

As I made my way down the large car to my car a man approached me.

"I'm sorry sir, but would you happen to be," He looked down at a piece of paper. "a member of the… of the Cullen family?"

I was about to answer him, that I am not a member of the 'Cullen family' that the Cullen family were members of the Platt family, but then I noticed his uniform. This man was police officer. "Um… Yes, well my aunt is Esme Cullen. Can I help you in anyway?"

"Um, yes, actually you can. Do any of your family members drive a silver Volvo?"

"Yeah, yeah." I put my phone back in my pocket, preparing my acting skills. I have to make this convincing. "That's my cousin Edward's car."

"Well I'm sorry to say that his car was found in a ditch early this morning."

"In a ditch? What is that supposed to mean? What about Edward?"

"That's what I'm trying to say sir… We found a body next to the car…"

I stayed silent, letting the ma think that this had dumbfounded me. But in really I was just happy that Edward was gone. Finally, Edward had not been able to beat me. Finally, I won. I beat Edward.

"We need, um, permission to check the dental records…" The man murmured.

"Dental records?"

"Yes, it appears that when the car hit the ditch the gas tank erupted and the car… the car combusted into flames and… and the body is beyond recognizable…"

Oh lord. This is even better than what I had planned. "There'll be no need for that…" I whispered back to man, and he gave me a confused look. "Edward was driving alone." The man lowered his head in sadness. "Please come in… I don't know how I'm supposed to explain this to everyone."

This is perfect. My plan can't be ruined any longer. Edward Cullen is gone for good! Now all I have to is go in Edward's room 'accidentally find' the papers that Edward had faxed to his room proving that he was married. Then tell aunt Esme that the girl needs to be sent over here for the funeral, how horrible would it be if the people found out that the highly esteemed Edward Cullen had a wife and didn't tell anyone? Once she brings her over here, I'll hide from her so she can mourn 'Edward' convincingly. Then I'll appear, I'll get all of Edwards money, I'll tell my sweet Bella the truth, and we'll live happily ever after.

**XOXOX**

_[Forsk, Washington] 11:30pm_

**B.P.O.V**

I wonder who could be calling this late, I mean it's practically already midnight. Oh, it could be Edward! I jumped out bed ran towards the phone downstairs in the kitchen. Edward hasn't called me since he left. He hasn't even emailed me. That is very weird. Edward always has contact with me, whether it's through the phone or through email, tough we don't email each other very often since my internet is slow. I've called Edward more times today than I have in all the time that I have met him. As I ran down the stairs, Seth leaned on the wall with a smirk on his face.

"Tell Edward I said 'hi' and that Dad is going to kill him" He mused as he walked back in to the living room and sat on the couch he slept on. I've told Seth that he can sleep in my room, on my floor, if he likes, but he always so no.

How does he even know its Edward? I mean he's called me late before, but never this late… "Well are you just gonna stand there and look at it or pick it up?" Seth asked form the couch. "You guys are lucky dad is a _heavy_ ass sleeper, otherwise…" He trailed of.

I grabbed the phone and spoke to it. "Hello?"

"Um, hello. I apologize for calling so late, but may I speak to, um, Isabella Swan, please?" A woman's voice sniffled through the other end.

Damn it, it's not Edward. I was so sure that- wait, Isabella? Who's is this woman? I don't think I've ever heard her voice before…

"Um, this is she. I'm sorry but may I ask whose speaking?" Once Seth heard me ask this he got off the couch and leaned on the wall again and mouthed 'who is it'. I shrugged.

"Oh. I'm sorry dear. My name is Esme Cullen. I'm…. I-I…. Edward was my son." She sobbed. Holly crap Edward's mother just called me. I've never even met her before; Edward doesn't really talk about his family… wait, she Edward _was _her son… w-what's that supposed to mean? "I need you to come to California ASAP… Some… Some things happened." She sobbed.

"Some things happened? I'm sorry Mrs. Culled, I don't understand."

"Some things happened… to… to… to Edward." She continued sobbing.

"Edward?" I could feel my heart begin to beat faster. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Seth stand erect. "What happened? Is he ok? What's wrong?"

"Isabella… Edward…. Edward's passed away."


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting the Family

**AN: Sorry for the delay, please enjoy! :]**

**P.S. A LOT of things happen in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to SM, except the storyline.**

_

* * *

_

_[Recently on __Under Your Spell]_

"Oh. I'm sorry dear. My name is Esme Cullen. I'm…. I-I…. Edward was my son." She sobbed. Holly crap Edward's mother just called me. I've never even met her before; Edward doesn't really talk about his family… wait, she Edward _was _her son… w-what's that supposed to mean? "I need you to come to California ASAP… Some… Some things happened." She sobbed.

"Some things happened? I'm sorry Mrs. Culled, I don't understand."

"Some things happened… to… to… to Edward." She continued sobbing.

"Edward?" I could feel my heart begin to beat faster. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Seth stand erect. "What happened? Is he ok? What's wrong?"

"Isabella… Edward…. Edward's passed away."

* * *

**Chapter 4: Meeting the Family.**

_[California] 10:30am (Before the Call to Bella.)_

**James POV**

"Carlisle! Carlisle! Carlisle…" Esme sobbed as Carlisle tried to keep her on her feet. "Carlisle, please tell me it isn't true, please Carlisle. Carlisle… Carlisle… No! No! No! They're wrong! They're wrong! It's not Edward, it's not. It's not. It's not! Carlisle, Carlisle please, tell me their wrong… please." Eventually, through Esme sob Carlisle stopped trying to keep her on her feet. And as Esme cried on the floor, Carlisle got on his knees as well.

"You heard them Esme…" Carlisle tried to calm his wife down.

"No… No… No…"Esme cried into her hands. "Why? Why?... Why Edward, why?... Oh God, why…"

Carlisle didn't say anything, he looked at his wife, his eyes deep in a pool of tears. He rubbed useless circles on Esme's back, while his other hand was clenched into a fist in front of his mouth.

This is perfect. I knew they were going to be sad but, this? This was completely unexpected. I figured that the death of my dad would help them deal with Edward's death, but it seemed to have the opposite effect. They're taking this harder than what I imagined. Which is fucking fantastic for me.

"No, no. They're wrong." Esme lifter her face damp with tears from her head. "They have to be wrong," She spoke to Carlisle, with pleading eyes. "they said they found a body, a body. Just because it's a body, it doesn't mean it's Edward's body. It's not Edward, Carlisle. Edward can't be dead. I know he's not dead, Carlisle. My heart, my heart is telling me he's not dead. I'm his mother for God's sake, I would be able to tell if my son his dead. He's not, Carlisle. He's not."

"He is." I said without thinking causing everyone in the room the room to turn their heads at me. If looks could kill… Ha. If looks could kill I'd be just liked Edward. Ha… I went over to were Esme was crying on the ground and knelt down with her. "Esme, he's gone." I tried to say in softer voice. "It his car they found… A body beyond recognizable… It's him Esme. We have to accept that Edward is gone, he's in a better place now." I paused, for dramatic effect more than anything, before continuing with my lines.

"I don't know if I was the only one who noticed but," I looked at everyone in the room as I spoke. "Edward looked a little out of the ordinary? I mean, from what I saw, his actions are very… thought out. Why didn't he post pone his trip? Why would he travel alone? Why didn't he take the helicopter? Really, I mean when have we ever token a business trip on car?-"

"We?" Alice interrupted. "_You_ never went anywhere. _You_ don't do anything for the company."

"I didn't literally mean we as in me," You stupid bitch. "I meant it as… people from the company. I don't ever see Emmett or Carlisle driving? You guys always take the helicopter, or the plane. Why didn't he?"

"I told him. I told him too." Alice chanted mostly to herself as she sat down on the lonely sofa. "I told him to take the helicopter. I told him not to drive. I told him, I told him. But he didn't listen to me. Why didn't he listen to me? Why?"

"Alice, please. Calm down." Jasper tried to whisper to her, but we all heard. "I-I… don't… I think we should as for test to be done on the body they found. I mean… the body wasn't in the car and… they're still-"

"Jasper, are you listening to yourself?" I interrupted. I'm not enjoying their lack of

acceptance towards Edwards's death. Always trying to find loop hole and what not. But that won't be possible now. Not with this plan. What's done is done; Edward Cullen is dead.

"You're doing the same thing that Esme is." I continued. "You're just making this harder for yourself. Was Edward traveling alone or not?" I paused to give them a chance to argue with me, but none of them had anything to say. I was right. "Exactly. And is that not his precious Volvo in the ditch?... Did he ever let anyone drive his Volvo? No, he didn't. Edward was alone when the trailer hit him. It's Edward's body they found. There's no point is making this situation harder than what it is. You're just making it more painful for yourself." I turned towards Esme before speaking to her now. "Besides, do you know how fast the media is going to find out about this? After… After…" I pretended to choke on my sentence. "After what… happened… to my dad… I've seen how ugly the media can get. We need to just… end this. End it has clean as possible."

"Oh please!" Emmett spoke suddenly. "Since when do you care about the family, let alone Edward. You're never there for anything, you always had 'better things to do'. I don't even understand what you're doing here now."  
"That's not fair." I defended, standing up. "My father always preferred Edward over me, even as kids. Do you think I wasn't going to notice that?"

"What? You think Uncle Masen liked Edward over you?" Alice questioned through her tears.

"He did and you guys all know it. So do you guys think I wasn't going to resent Edward for that? Of course I was." I stuffed my hand in pocket. "Of course now I realize I was wrong. My anger shouldn't have been placed on Edward but my father… But I was child, I didn't know."

"Please, you hated Edward yesterday. Where you a child yesterday?" Emmett retorted.

I took in a deep breath. "Regardless of what you guys may think, I cared for Edward." I whispered. "Sure I found him annoying and everything, but not in the manner you guys are thinking of… I hated Edward. I hated him. But not in a brotherly way. I never wanted any harm to come to him. I would have given my life for him." Man, I should be actor; almost fooled myself there for a second.

"He's right." Rosalie whispered. Her make-up had run down her face leaving black streaks on her check. I wonder what she would do if she realized she looks like that… "Not about the Edward thing, he's the only one that know he's being truthful or not. But about the other part…"

"What do you mean, babe?" Emmett asked her.

"We have to move on." She whispered looking at the wall. "We all have this hope that it's not Edward, but it is. It's Edward. He's gone. He's left us."

"Rosalie…" Emmett tried to whisper, but that ogre doesn't know the definition of whisper.

"No, Emmett. Think about it." She looked him the eye. "We've hold onto Uncle Masen's death for so long… We were doing each other no good. And Edward saw that. He saw it. Why do you guys think he went on the trip in the first place? He was trying to move on. He was trying to show us that we need to move on… And it was working. We had that doctors appointment today… We were moving on… And that is Edward would want us to do in this situation… he would want us to… to move one…"

"Oh, my baby." Esme started sobbing. "My baby… why did this happen now? His birthday is next month… I was planning on throwing him a surprise party…"

"Esme, please." Carlisle rubbed her back as she sobbed.

"Why didn't he listen to me, Jasper? Why? I didn't want him to go. I didn't. I had a bad feeling about this; I knew something bad was going to happen. But he insisted, and insisted... He wanted to go…" Tears flowed out of her eyes.

"That actually brings me to my next point…" I pulled out the folded paper from my pocket. "Why did Edward want he want to leave so soon? Why couldn't he have left today? Or why didn't he take someone with him? Sounds fishy to me, to sudden."

"He had to go? That land had just been sitting there, he had to check it out. What did you want him to do…?" Emmett defended.

"That still sounds _too_ eager to me. Come on, Edward didn't even leave his room, let alone leave the house, when my dad first died. And now, he just picks up and leaves on a trip alone?-"

"What are you trying to say?" Emmett growled.

"Are you not fucking listening to me, you fucking ogre? I'm saying that Edward's behavior was very out of the ordinary." I turned back to Esme whose eyes were outline with red pinkish line from all the crying she's done in the past months. "Which is why when the police had informed me of… of what had happened, I went into Edward's room. It being one of the only rooms on the third floor, doesn't get much attention. I went in there looking for… for I don't know, anything. Anything that prove that the police had made a mistake. But instead I found this." I gave Esme the folded piece of paper.

"What's this?" She asked starring it.

"Papers that show that Edward flew out of state before he went his trip."

"Out of state?" Carlisle asked.

"He went to a small town called… Spoons, wait no, Forks. Yeah. Forks, Washington."

"Washington? Forks? What would Edward be doing there?"

"My question exactly. But then I found his phone." I pulled out the phone that I've been using. "He has daily calls to a number from Forks Washington."

"His phone?" Alice questioned. "No, that can't be his phone. I saw him take his phone with him… I saw. That's not his phone."

"Alice, c'mon. Edward has like seven phones… this is just one of 'em. Anyways, went I walked into Edward studio I found… I found the reason why Edward traveled to Washington. I found… i found proof of a civil registration…" I pulled another paper from my jacket pocket.

"What?" Esme questioned.

"Aunt Esme… Edward got married."

"Married? Married with whom?"

"With a…" I pretended to look at the paper. "With a girl named… Isabella Marie Swan…"

"Isabella? We don't know an Isabella…" Esme mused.

"That's not possible." Carlisle said to no one in particular. "Edward wouldn't get married like… I mean, I didn't even know he had a girlfriend…"

"But it is possible." I handed Carlisle the document. "That's a certified document from the city of Seattle."

"Seattle? I thought you said the airplane ticket was from a town called Forks…" Esme asked confused.

"Yes. But apparently, Forks is such a small town that they went to Seattle to get married… And look at the witnesses. Do you guys recognize who they are?"

"No. I've never seen these names before." Carlisle answered.

"Me either." I commented. Of course they didn't recognize the names. Me and Bella, just asked a random couple to sign as witnesses. We didn't even know them, let alone them…

"What? Let me see that…" Alice took the paper from Carlisle.

"So Edward was… he was married?" Esme cried. "Jasper, Jasper. Did he tell you anything about this? Anything about an Isabella?" Esme asked Jasper.

"No, Esme. I-I…" Jasper, who was looking at the document over Alice's over, responded. "Edward didn't… He didn't tell me anything…"

"I think you guys should call her." I said.

"Call who?" Esme asked, stupidly.

"Her. The girl. Whatever her name is. Um, Isabella or whatever."

"What? Why?" Rosalie questioned.

"Because it's not before long that the media is going to find out. Imagine what the media is going to say? We at least need to pretend like we knew her. I don't think being caught in the middle of a scandal is what we need right now… Besides, this'll give us the perfect opportunity to get to know the girl, get to know what type of person she is…"

"So that's why Edward wanted to leave so bad… That's why he didn't want dad to go with him… Because he was getting married…" Alice mused. "Edward got married… And, and… And he didn't tell me… he didn't tell anyone…" The tears started streaming down her face.

"Edward was kinda reserve." Emmett commented. "I mean, he didn't really share unless you asked or…" He stopped talking to whip away the tear that had escaped his eye. What a pussy, I can't believe he's crying.

"James. Can, can you call her?" Esme asked.

Oh shit. Didn't think of that. "I. I, uh, I don't think it's my place to call…"

"He's right." Carlisle said.

"I'll call." Esme nodded as she started crying again. "But I'll call her later today… I just… I just need time to… to take it all in…"

Perfect.

**XOXOX**

_[Seattle, Washington. On Airplane.] 9:00am (The day after Bella receives the call.)_

**Bella P.O.V.**

"They made a mistake." I said absent mindedly.

"Bella-" Seth began.

"They did Seth. They did. Edward's not dead. He… can't be dead." I whispered. "This is a mistake, the talking about a different Edward. Not my Edward."

"Yeah, Bella, 'cause 'Edward' is such common name right?" He asked. "Bella, please," He grabbed my hand. "Don't make this harder for yourself."

I sighed. He's right. I closed my eyes tight and tilted my head back on the seat. "Besides," Seth continued talking softly. "If it was a mistake, how did they get our number? How'd they know you're name?" I know, I know, I know… I know. This can't be a mistake. Everything fits, unfortunately.

But how is this possible? We just got married for Christ sake! I just saw him three days ago! Why him? Why him? What did he ever do to deserve this? Why did he get that call from his boss? Why, why, why?

I opened my eyes when I felt something wet drip on my hand, my hand that was still connected to Seth's. To my surprise it was a tear. A tear, a tear from where? Was Seth crying? I look over at him to see him glancing out the airplane window with a gloomy look on his face. But he wasn't crying.

With my free hand I touched my cheek. That's when I realized that the tear that had landed on my hand was mine. I was the on crying. I was crying a lot. I was crying without even realizing it. I wiped away my tears, not wanting to attract any attention from the other flight attendees.

"You think we did good, in not telling dad about Edward?" I asked silently.

Seth thought about it before answering. "For now, yes. I mean he's gonna be really pissed when he gets home and reads the note. But it would have been a lot more complicated to explain to him everything. And I could tell that you really wanted to leave…"

"I just want to get there as soon as possible…"

"Did you call Mrs. Cope to?"

"I left her message."

Seth nodded.

I closed my eyes again. "God, can this airplane ride be any longer?" I muttered.

"It's only a couple of hours Bells. Besides, think about it this away, if you wouldn't have use your savings to play for the airplane tickets, we would of have to gone on a bus, now that would have been a long trip."

"It doesn't really matter… Regardless, of how we get there, this is still the longest trip of my life."

**XOXOX**

_[California] 12:00pm_

**Bella's POV**

Finally! I swear that was the longest trip, ever. Plus the time spent on finding our bags. We only have two bags yet it took _forever_ to get our stuff and leave.

"What are we gonna do from here?" Seth asked as we stood outside airport.

"We need to find a taxi- Oh look there's one." I said pointing to a taxi. "Come one."

We walked hurriedly to the taxi, actually I think I might have jogged a bit. "Excuse, sir, are you free?" I asked the cab driver.

"Yes mam. How may I be of service?" The old taxi driver asked.

"Can you take us to…" I reached into my jean pocket and pulled out the small piece of paper. "to this address here?"

"Oh let's see…" The man took the piece of paper and read the address. "Oh. The Cullen mansion. Sure I'll take you there. Such an unfortunate event right?" The cab driver opened the back seat door for us.

"You know them?" I asked confused with familiarity.

"Know them? Who doesn't know them…"

Who doesn't know them? I pondered what he meant as I scooted inside the cab.

As the cab drivers started driving, Seth began talking. "Sir, what did you mean by 'who doesn't know them?'"

"The Cullen's and the Platt's are the richest families in California." The old stated this confused by our question.

"Richest?" I muttered confused as well. I glanced over at Seth, as if he would be able to explain this to me but he knew the same things, if not less, than what I knew.

Edward always was mum about his life… But he had a job. He had a boss. That means he can't be that rich… right… Rich? I can't believe Edward was rich… I mean… I just…

"That right there on your left," The old taxi driver spoke. "is Cullen-Platt Inc."

I turned to look at what the man was pointing at. There are no words to describe this building. To say it was huge would be an understatement. There were large window all over the building, yet I could tell that even if I was standing right outside of it, I would not be able to see inside of it. It seemed to go up until it reached the sky; it was the tallest building around and you could clearly read the large "CULLEN-PLATT INC.", sign that was on the last floor.

"So this how they're rich…" Seth mumbled.

"Indeed." The cab driver responded. "That's Cullen-Patt Inc. headquarters but they have buildings all over the world. They even- Heck why am I telling you kids this? You guys probably already know all this, since you're going to their home. But it's still such a disgrace what happened to Edward. He was such a nice guy, young too. And after what just happen to that family, I don't know how they make this loss…"

"What do you mean 'what just happened'?" I questioned.

"Oh well, you know. Masen Platt's death, it may have happened months ago but there some people in this town how still can't get over it… I can't imagine what that family is going through. Especially after young Edward just got moved up to Co-President of the company… I wonder what's going to happen with that now that he's not here…"  
Co-President? What, this makes no sense. Edward wasn't co-president, he was just another employee, he wasn't… What is going on? I don't-

"Well here we are Miss." The cab driver stopped the car in front of a large house with a gated fence.

"Take you." I said as I handed the taxi driver his money.

The black fence was crowded with paparazzi and news reporters trying to talk to the guard on the other side of the fence.

"What the hell is going on?" I muttered to myself. "Come on, Seth." I said as we started walking toward the crowded fence. "Maybe this is the wrong house."

"This is the house in the address…"

As I got closer to the crowd I could hear what the crowd was saying. They were all trying to get inside the property, but they were all speaking at once witch mad it hard to understand what exactly they were saying.

"Um, excuse me. Excuse me. Excuse me. Excuse me." I muttered (and heard Seth mutter a couple of times) as we made our way into the crowd.

"Um excuse me, sir. Is this Edward Cullen's home?" I asked the security guard once I made it to the fence."

"Yes mam. But I'm sorry to inform that visitations are prohibited at the moment." The guard responded in an irritated tone. I could tell he's tired of having to say that over and over again.

"Um, yes, I understand. But, um, I'm actually… I'm, um, I'm Edward Cullen's wife, or I guess widower…"

"Oh," The guard looked up confused. "Please wait one moment." The guard then disappeared into a small room by the fence.

"Excuse me, Miss." I hear someone say as they pushed my shoulder and turned me around. "Is it true that you're Edward Cullen's wife?" A lady asked into a mike as she shoves the mike into my face.

"Um, Yes." I answered confused.

"And what's your name?" I heard a voice yell.

"Is there any information can you tell us about sir Edward's Death?" Another asked.

"When did you guy get married?" Another voice.

"Why did we know about his marriage?" And another.

Then I just saw a lot of flashes, and all of their questions just blurred in loud mumbling. "Um… um, my name is Bella, I- um..."

"Miss! Miss. Stay away! Stay back. Miss, please come here." I heard a voice yell, while I felt someone's hand on my arm and was turned around facing the fence. "Please come this way, miss." The guard said. I walked over to the side of the fence and he let me and Seth in through a door, while fighting to keep the paparazzi and the news reporters out.

"Right this way Miss." The guard instructed. "So you're Edward's widow?" He asked quietly as me and Seth followed him.

"Yeah, I guess." I answered just as quiet.

"Edward's lose is going to greatly affect the family. He was a great person. He always treated me as one of the family."

I nodded, not knowing what today.

"So… who are you?" He asked Seth.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Seth, Bella's brother." He answered.

"Oh, nice to meet you. Well, this is where I'm instructed to take you guys. If you just wait on that mini bridge right there, my brother, the butler, will take you guys inside."

"Thanks, man." Seth answered for me.

"Yup." He smiled. "Oh, I forgot to say. My name is Sam, just in case either of you ever need anything."

"Thank you, Sam." I finally said.

He smiled and walked back the way we came from. Seth and I continued walking towards the small bridge each holding our small duffle bags.

"Look at this house, Bella. Who has a bridge in their backyard? I can't believe he was this rich…" Seth commented.

That was what was bugging me. "I know… I think this is a mistake, Seth. They must have the wrong Edward. My Edward, he didn't have money like this. He wasn't rich. He was… He was normal." I would have noticed if Edward was this rich, right? I mean he… this doesn't make any sense.

"Um, excuse me. You must be young Edward's wife, pardon me. I meant to say, Edward's widow." An man who only looked a few years older than me, maybe 5 or so, said.

"Um, yes. But I think there's been a mistake." I answered.

"Bella…" Seth protested quietly.

"Please, follow me." Was all the Butler said.

**XOXOX**

"This room here is… was, Edward's. Miss Esme has said that you may stay in it if you like. There two other room's in this floor besides this one however. I imagine your brother would stay one. I've been informed that Miss Esme and Sir Carlisle would like to speak to you before you meet the family. They will give you a couple of minutes to settle in, and then they will come up. If you have any concerns, please to hesitate to call me. You can just pick up the phone located in of the rooms and dial number 1." And with that the butler was gone.

"Which room are you going to be staying in?" I asked Seth when the Butler was out of ear shoot.

"Um, the one on the edge I think." He answered picking up his duffle bag. "What about you?"

"Um, I don't know yet… I… I think I'ma go take a look at Edward's room and…" I played with my fingers as I spoke.

"Yeah. Well I'll be in the room if you need anything." He said as he smiled slightly and began to walk over to the room.

I walked over to Edward's room. I put my hand on the door knob and took a deep breath. The feeling that something was wrong was still present. As I opened the door slightly, I held my breath. I didn't' walk into the room, I simply just pushed the door open. As soon as the door was fully opened and I took in the air that had been confined in Edward's room. As soon as the scent hit my face, I knew something was wrong. This room was beautiful. One of the walls was completely made of glass, giving you a perfect of the trees located in the backyard. There were piles of CD's everywhere, on a small white couch facing the glass wall, on his bed, even some on the floor, as if he couldn't decide on which CD to take. The walls were painted white, and the room smelled of orchards and clone. A very intoxicated sent. But it wasn't Edward's scent. As beautiful as this room was, it just didn't match Edward. I quickly closed the door, not being able to shake of this feeling. I'm not planning on staying in this room.

I turned around quickly, trying to get away from the room as possible. Unfortunately, I almost crashed into a face I've never seen before. She was a heart shape lady with caramel hair framing her face, and behind her stood a very attractive blond haired man.

"I'm sorry. I-I…" I was lost for words.

"You're Isabella?" The women asked.

"Um, yeah, I guess." I responded nervously.

"Hi, um, I'm Esme, Edward's mother, and this Carlisle, Edward's father."

"Um, pleasure. Um, I, I'm Bella, as you know, and, um, my brother, Seth, he's, um, he's in the room over there, um…" I rambled. "But I, I think there's been a mistake. Edward, he-he wasn't rich. I didn't tell me, he- I mean he had a good job but he didn't…. he couldn't…" I was lost for words once again.

Carlisle, nodded as he pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket. "Is this your signature?" he asked as he handed me the paper.

I took it, and immediately realized it was our wedding certificate. I couldn't help the tears that followed out my eyes once I realized that there was no mistake. Edward really was dead.

"I don't know the reasons that my son could have had for lying about you or us, but Edward was very smart. He must have had reason…" Esme sobbed.

I clutch the piece of paper to my heart and closed my eyes. I can't believe he's really gone… And why did he lie to me? Why did he lie to his family? "I-I… I can't believe… I just… how is he gone? I just saw him a couple of days ago… He…." I sobbed as well as my knees gave out.

"Please, Isabella…" I heard Esme say. Then I felt her hand rub circles on my back. "We called you hear today, so that we could meet you and… and… because Edward's funeral is today?"

"Today?" Why so soon?

"Yes today, Edward is the second death that has struck this family in a 6 month period. My nephew, James, suggested that we get the funeral done with as soon as possible since the media is probably going to try to prolong this and… and we don't want to suffer any more." She whispered the last part.

"Do you have any clothes to wear to the funeral?" A man, Carlisle, I assumed, asked.

I looked up to look at Esme clothes, and also at Carlisle's clothes. I didn't notice that their clothes looked so fancy. I shook my head. I did have clothes I just didn't have clothes like them.

"That's fine sweety." Esme cooed as she patter my hair, which must have been a curly mess. "That's fine. We can let you buy clothes. We can buy you and you're brother clothes."

"Buy?" I question. The last thing I want is for them to have to buy us anything. We're already staying in their house, I don't want to add to their burden. "No, please. Please don't buy us anything. Seth and I, we'll stand in back, we'll stand in the corner so people won't notice us. But please don't spend your money on us."

"That's not going to work, Isabella. The media already heard about a 'secret wife', we've already told people that we knew about you, that we've met you before. People are going to want to take pictures of you and your brother"

"No, it's fine." Carlisle spoke suddenly. "We won't buy you clothes, but we will lend you some. I think Alice's clothes might to small but I'm sure Rosalie's clothes will fit you. And you're brother too, we have men up to all sizes in this house, so I'm pretty sure we have clothes that fit him as well."

"Thank you." I whispered still clutching the piece of paper to my heart.

"Do you have other family besides you're brother?"

"My mom and dad, but we didn't tell them about _this_, I was so confident that this was a mistake…"

"I wish sweety." Esme whispered.

"I didn't wanna worry them for nothing." I whispered back.

"Bella, are you okay?" I heard a very familiar voice ask. Then I felt him get on his knees and rub my back.

"Yes…" I whispered. "They were right Seth. It's not a mistake… it's not a mistake… it's not…" The tears flowed again.

"Bella, please…"

"I just finished telling your sister that we will send clothes up for you guys to wear for the funeral."

"Thank you."

Esme go up from the floor and started walking towards the stairs with Carlisle. "Oh Isabella," Esme asked before you reached the stairs. I looked up at her, unable to find any words to speak. "Will you be staying in Edward's room?"

I shook my head no. I couldn't find the words to tell her that the room didn't match the Edward that I knew. That the room proved how much of Edward I didn't know.

Esme nodded in understanding. "Well see you two later." And with that they were gone.

"I didn't wanna believe it Seth. I didn't want to…" I sobbed.

"I know Bella, I know…" Seth tried to sooth.

"I don't want him to be gone… I don't… I want him to be here, to be here with me…" Why would this happen to him? Edward was a good person.

"I know Bella… But it seems like there is no mistake. This is real Bella… this is real…"

"Why Seth, why?"

"I don't know Bella, I don't know." He said. "But come on let's take into you're room"

**XOXOX**

"Hello Miss Isabella, are you ready?" The Butler asked.

"Yeah." I answered. "Tyler, you can call me Bella. It seems less formal."

Tyler smiled. "Thank you… Bella."

I turned around to speak to Seth, who was lying on bed, wearing some guy, who I believe they called Jasper, suit. The dress that I'm wearing, this beautiful dress, I believe it does belong to woman named Rosalie, but my dress took longer to get up here, they must of not been able to find it. "Come on Seth."

"I've been told to remind you that if anyone asks, the family was aware of your commitment with Edward. That you had met them already." Tyler explained. "Oh also, there are more people down stair, it seems that some friends wanted to go with the family to the funeral…" He said skeptically.

I simply nodded. I'm really just hoping that people will ignore Seth and I.

As Tyler, Seth, and I walked towards the stairs I heard a conversation from down stairs.

"What? A wife? How?" I heard a voice ask in disbelief.

"I know, I know." Another strained voice answered. Both were voices I've never heard. "We didn't know either, but you're the only one who knows that we didn't know so you can't say anything, ok. We told everyone else that we knew about her."

"Have you met her yet? Do you know what type of girl she is?"

"No, I haven't met her yet. But Esme asked me to led her clothes, that shows what type of a girl she is, if you ask me. They didn't even have clothes to look decent."

"Oh my god, what was Edward thinking."  
"I'd like to know too…"

What was Edward thinking? They're not the only ones who would like an answered to that question. As, we started descending the last set of stairs, the living room filled with people got extremely quiet. I walked even slower, the noise and the stairs were making me nervous; I wouldn't want to fall in front of all of them.

"I'd like to introduce everyone to young Edward's esteemed wife, Isabella Cullen, and her brother Seth Swan." Tyler introduced once we reached the living room.

Isabella Cullen. One, I don't like people calling me Isabella. Two, is it correct to call me a Cullen even though Edward is gone? I mean, we never even went pass making out…

"Pleasure to meet you all." I whispered, though I'm sure everyone heard me.

"Bella? Is that you?" A familiar voice asked.

**XOXOX**

_Meanwhile, off in a small town in California…_

"Emily! Emily! Where'd you go?" Asked an older man, as we he walked along a land of open space covered in dried, yellow grass and flies. "Just because I'm old that doesn't mean that- oh crap, what is that?" The old man asked as he stared at a lump of mass surrounded by twigs. "It's a body…" The man whispered.

"Billy Black, hold your horses will ya? I told you that I was going to the river to check if it was a good time to fish. There's lots of fish, I think we're gonna have a feast tonight." The girl said as she walked towards the old man. "Dad did you hear me?" She asked when she saw that her father didn't move. "Dad what are you- Oh shit, is he dead?" She asked.

"I don't know…" Billy Black responded.

"Come on dad, let's get out of here." Emily tugged on her father's shirt.

"No, hold on. We have to check if he's dead." Billy Black walked over to where the body was looking around while his daughter followed him silently. Once Billy reached the body he turned it over on its side, and noticed that it was man.

His face and body were all cut up with lots of dried blood and dirt covering his skin. His shirt barely clung to his body due to all the tears it had in it. The man's copper hair was matted down with dirt and twigs. Billy laid is head on his stomach as his daughter stared at him.

"He's not." Billy finally said.

"He's not alive!" Emily gasped.

"No! He's not dead. Now, come on help me take him back home."

"Dad! We can't take him back home, we don't even know him. Besides, do you really think me and you could pick this man up?"

"Pick him up? No. But we can drag him?"

"Drag him? Dad, are you kidding? That can't be good for him."

"Come on, I'll grave this leg and you grab the other. Besides he can't get much worse than what he already is."

"Yeah, well you're right about that…" Emily muttered as she grabbed the other man's leg and started to pull.

**XOXOX**

"I think he probably got attacked." Billy commented as he looked at the copper haired man lying on his bed. "They probably took all of his stuff."

"No, dad. I don't think so, I mean look at his watch." Emily pointed to man's shiny Rolex watch. "If he would have gotten robbed they would token that watch to. Shoot, I'm tempted to take his watch."

"Oh, good point."

"Oh my gosh, did he just move?" Emily panicked as the copper haired man moved his head a little.

"W-water." The word came out copper haired man's lips. Without thing Emily ran over to the kitchen to get the man cup of water. "W-w… where… where am I?" The man managed to ask.

"Um, you're at my house." Billy answered as Emily walked back in the room with the glass of water.

"Here." Emily said she uselessly attempted to help the man take of sip of water by trying to lift his head to edge of the glass.

"What's your name?" Billy asked.

"Eh… Ed… Edward… Edward Cullen." The man managed to say before passing out.

Emily grabbed the glass and put it on the dresser. "What are we going to do? I think we should take him to the hospital."

"Yeah? And with what money are we going to pay the bill with? We don't have money, and he doesn't have money either."

"Yeah… well we could sell his watch."

"Right, so they think that we stole it…"

"Good point… But, dad… what if he dies?" She whispered the last part.

* * *

**AN: Just in case, you guys were confused in my story Billy Black can walk, ok. (At least for now…)**

**Oh, and if you wanna see Bella's and Seth's outfit, and the Cullen the mansion, the links are up on my profile.**

**I tried putting them here, but the link would get all messed up (if someone knows how to do that please, please tell me). :]**

**Hope that this chapter makes up for the long wait. Hehe. :]**

**I've gotten an extremely high response for this story. Thank you oh so much! It really does make my day. :]**

**Please Review if you have any questions, comments, or concerns.**

**Getting Reviews, REALLY motivates me to update sooner! :]**


	5. Chapter 5: After Math

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to SM, except the storyline.**

_[Recently on __Under Your Spell__]_

"I'd like to introduce everyone to young Edward's esteemed wife, Isabella Cullen, and her brother Seth Swan." Tyler introduced once we reached the living room.

Isabella Cullen. One, I don't like people calling me Isabella. Two, is it correct to call me a Cullen even though Edward is gone? I mean, we never even went pass making out…

"Pleasure to meet you all." I whispered, though I'm sure everyone heard me.

"Bella? Is that you?" A familiar voice asked.

**XOXOX**

Emily grabbed the glass and put it on the dresser. "What are we going to do? I think we should take him to the hospital."

"Yeah? And with what money are we going to pay the bill with? We don't have money, and he doesn't have money either."

"Yeah… well we could sell his watch."

"Right, so they think that we stole it…"

"Good point… But, dad… what if he dies?" She whispered the last part.

* * *

**Chapter 5: After Math**

_[California] 2:00pm_

**BPOV**

"Bella?" The voice came again. I scanned the room looking for a familiar face, but came up empty handed. Who's calling me?

"You know here?" I heard a girl say. When I looked at origin of this voice I gasp lightly. She was the definition of beautiful. Her long blond hair cascaded down to her waist, her curls bouncing lightly as she turned to face on of the girls that was next to her. I was so focused on her beauty that I almost didn't notice who was standing next to her.

"Y-yeah, yeah. We, um. We went to the same high school together." Jessica responded nervously to the beautiful woman. In the back on my mind I couldn't help but notice how she distanced herself from me. She didn't say we were friend, she didn't say that I've known her my whole life, she didn't say that thanks to me she managed to pass high school.

"Jessica?" I asked confused.

She didn't respond. She just nodded. Her eyes were swarming with excited, but she tried to maintain I cool exposure on the outside.

"Thank you Tyler, we'll see you at the ceremony." Esme said as she rose from her seat and walked over to where Seth I were. "Isabella, I'd like to introduce you to the family, and some family friends, though it seems like you already know one of them." Esme tried to smile.

"You already met my husband Carlisle." She continued. "And this is my oldest son, Edward's older brother, Emmett." She said pointing at large intimidating man who was standing behind the blond woman, another blond woman, and Jessica. Thinking about it now, I'm surprised that I didn't notice him before, a man his size isn't easily ignored.

"Hey." He waved a large hand. "Isabella?" He pointed at me. "And Seth?" He pointed next to me.

From the corner of my eye I saw Seth nod stiffly. "Bella." I whispered softly. Normally, I would doubt anyone heard, but it was so quiet that I felt like I could hear the blood rushing along in my veins. Emmett nodded in respond.

"And this is Rosalie," Esme continued pointing at the beautiful blond from earlier. Is this Edward's sister? I don't understand how Edward could have ever put his eyes on me, having a sister like this. "Emmett's wife." Esme continued. Oh, well that explains some but still…

"Hi." I said softly but the blond just stared at me with her piercing blue eyes. If looks could kill…

"Um, and that's Alice." Esme continued noticing the awkwardness in the air. "My only daughter. And the man standing next to her is Jasper, her husband." Alice was a very beautiful petite girl, sitting down on one of the sofas. She offered me a small smile, which I returned. Then I turned to face her husband, a blond man with striking caramel eyes. "Pleasure." He said.

"Like wise." I whispered.

"And this is a friend of the family's, Tanya." Esme continued point at the other beautiful blond women standing with Jessica and Rosalie. She gave me the same look that Rosalie did. "And you already know Jessica." Esme finished.

"Where's James?" Rosalie asked no one in particular.

"He said he was going to take care of some legal stuff." Carlisle answered. "He might be at the funeral but there's really no telling."

And with that, we were off to Edward Cullen's funeral.

**XOXOX**

_[California; Billy Black's house] 2:30pm_

**Third Person POV**

"Dad, I think we should take him to the hospital." Emily said looking at the bronze haired man. Even through all the dirt and cuts Emily could tell that he was a very attractive man.

"Like I told you Emily, how are we supposed to pay for that?" Billy asked his daughter.

"Well you heard him. He said his name was Edward Cullen. It sounds all fancy and stuff, maybe his rich enough to pay for it once he's better."

"Right, and what if he dies on the way there Emily? People are crazy enough to think we killed him. And if he does have money, they might think we killed him because of it."

Just as the father and daughter were debating on what to with the man dying in Emily's room, the man came to once again.

"Uhh…" Edward moaned.

"There he goes again dad. What if something if something inside of him is broke?" Emily asked her father.

"Now that you mention it, I wouldn't doubt. He does moan like that often." Billy thought mostly to himself.

"I-I… I need to go to… to the hospital…" Edward managed to say.

"I'm sorry but we don't have money to pay for that." Billy responded.

"If you mind us asking, what happened to you?" Emily asked.

"I-I… Car accident… Rammed… off the… road…" Edward struggled to respond.

"He must be talking about the accident that happened a few days ago." Emily realized.

"W-what… what happened to… to… to the man…"

"Man?" Billy asked. "What man?"

"I-I… I picked up a man… he-he… he needed a ride… he was… going to the hospital in… in the next town… what happened to him?..."

Emily shook her head as her father responded. "I'm sorry young man, but there's was no around where we found you. You were the only one there."

"W-who… who are you? What's your name?" Edward asked, trying to focus his eyesight on the two people in front of them.

"My name is Billy Black. And she's my daughter, Emily." Billy answered.

Edward tried to sit up, as they the man spoke, but he couldn't get his body to follow his orders. His blurry vision and the pain his body's in, didn't allow him to sit up. "Please…" Edward moaned. "I need medical attention. I'll pay for everything. I'll… I'll…" Edward's eyes lids slowly fell over his eyes as he spoke.

"I can't believe the truck decided to break down last week…" Emily mused.

"Emily, can you ask around, the neighbors or something. Find anyone who is willing to give us a ride to the hospital."

**XOXOX**

_[California; The Cullen Mansion] 8:00pm_

**BPOV**

This has to be the saddest funeral in the entire universe. Everyone was crying. And by everyone, I mean everyone. Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Japer, Alice, Tanya, I even saw Jessica get teary eyed. Even the people outside the ceremony were crying, and there was a good amount of people there… and paparazzi…

The worst thing of it was that I didn't get to see his face. Not even one last time. His body was so disfigured that… that they had no other choice than to keep the casket closed. I don't even remember what his faced looked when I last seen him.

"Bella." I heard a voice I say. A voice that snapped me out of my ongoing thoughts.

I turned around and saw Jessica walking towards me. "Jessica?" I questioned.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for your lost…" She whispered will looking at the ground. "Edward was good person… he didn't deserve this."

I nodded.

Our conversation was followed with silence. All the close friends of the family had returned back to house, but many of them were heading home now.

"You know," Jessica continued. "When you told me you were dating an Edward… I never imagined you were talking about _this_ Edward…"

I didn't respond. Partly because I wasn't paying that much and partly because I didn't know how to answer that question. What do I say? Yes, I don't know either why Edward would be married to someone like me. Yes, I know Edward was too good to be true. No, it never hit me that you knew Edward, sorry.

"My dad used to be a business partner with Edward's family, when the company first started. That's how I know them, I guess you can say I kinda grew up with them… well every summer since my parents' divorce I've known 'em…" She grabbed my hand, the one that was clutching the tissue paper that had attempted to catch my tears. "I'm saying that so you know that I'm not just saying that Edward was good person to say it… Edward was genuinely a good person, even when we were kids."

I could hear the sincerity in her voice. "Thank you." I said looking her in the eyes. This person that appeared right here, is the person that I call my friend. This Jessica, is my frined.

She let go of my hand… "So… So the rumor's that Edward didn't tell you he was rich?"

"No, he didn't."

"Why do you think…?"

"I don't know… maybe he was making sure I wasn't marrying him for his money…" I mused…

"Well regardless… I'm really sorry Bella. You were never mean to any one, or did anything wrong to ever deserve this. And Edward didn't deserve this either."

"I just can't believe that… that all of _this_ is real… Everything just feels like a bad dream." I thought out loud.

"I can imagine…" I head Jessica say. "Where's Seth?"

"Oh, he, um, he went to go find a phone. To call my dad. Tell him we're ok, and everything…" I trailed off. Seth wants to tell Dad everything. But I told him not to… I think I'm the one who should tell, Edward is my husband after all… or I guess was my husband… Now, that I think about it though, he has been gone for some time now…

"Miss Bella, Miss Jessica. Now that most of the guests have left, Mrs. Esme has informed me that the dinner is about to start. Will both of you be joining the family?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Jessica responded.

"No, I don't…" I took a deep breath as I spoke in an attempt to calm my breathing. "I'm not hungry, and… and I'm kinda sleepy… I'm just gonna head up… I should go tell Esme." I said rubbing my temples.

"No, it's fine. I'll tell her Miss Bella. You don't have to worry." Tyler gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Thank you, Tyler." I tried to smile back. "And I told you to call me Bella."

"I did."

"No, you called me 'Miss Bella'. Tyler, you and I are the same. Just call me Bella. Please." I said as I started walking towards the stairs.

"Ok, Bella." I heard Tyler say behind me.

**XOXOX**

_[California; The Cullen Mansion] 8:30pm_

**Seth POV**

That's weird, Dad didn't pick up. I even called the station and they said he had already gone home. I should tell my Bella.

"Hey, do you know where Bella went?" I asked Tyler has he walked into the kitchen, (I felt more comfortable using the telephone in the kitchen than the one in the living room).

"Yeah, she said she was going up to sleep. But the family is about to have dinner in the dining room. Esme had said you guys were free to join her." He informed me.

Well, I am kinda hungry… but I don't feel right eating with them… "Um, what time are you going to eat?"

"I'm sorry?" He asked confused.

"Yeah. You. You, you're wife and your brother, I forgot his name… When are you guys going to eat."

"Um, I'm not sure, probably later. But, I'm telling you Miss Esme won't allow you to eat with us. She rarely even lets us eat alone, she's always trying to make us eat with them…" He mumbled the last part.

"Oh… alright. Thanks." I said as I walked out of the kitchen into the dining room.

As I walked into the into the family room, the family was already sitting down at the table. As soon as they noticed me in the room, they all turned and looked at me. Talk about putting someone on the spot…

"Seth." Esme rose from her seat as she spoke. "I hope that you will be joining us for dinner even though your sister didn't feel up to it."

I was just about to decline, but the look in eyes, I was afraid that it might break her. "Um, sure." I responded. There were two seats open, one directly next to Carlisle who was sitting opposite of Esme on the long rectangle table. I took the one furthest away from Carlisle, seeing as I could picture who belonged in that seat…

"Thank you." I mumbled silently as I started feeling a lot like Bella…

Esme smiled, genuinely, and sat back down in her seat. "Well then now we can-" She started but stopped suddenly. She looked down as if she had said a bad word.

"Edward was the one who always said grace…" The one with the short hair, Alice, i think, said.

"Whose gonna say it?" The hot blond ask, I don't remember her name. She's not the friend of the family, the one that's actually in the family, her.

It was silent for a while. You could hear the tick tock from the grandfather clock that was in the opposite are, in one of the family rooms.

"No." Esme finally said. She grabbed her fork and knife and started cutting the piece of meat that was on her plate. Everyone in the family watched, not knowing what to do. After a few more bites I heard the utensils to my left clink and turned to see Carlisle eat his food. The family took this as an open invitation to eat, whether they agreed with it or not. I waited until everyone was eating till I started eating my food.

Midway through the dinner, the blond that spoke earlier spoke to me. "So Seth…" She began. "You and you sister had never heard of the Cullen-Platt Inc.?"

"No, well, yes I guess. But we don't have one back in Forks. I think I've seen one of the company's hotels in a movie one but… I've never really heard the company's name before that …" I tried to explain.

"And you guys never made the connection between Edward's last name and the company's name?" She asked, making me feel stupid.

"No. Forks' is a really small town. We don't really have big companies there…"

"Sure. So what Edward just told you guys he was poor?" She challenged.

"Poor? No." This lady's really getting on my nerves. "But he never walked around with large wads of cash. He said he lived in a small apartment alone, and that he worked for a company, not that he owned the company… He'd take Bella to fancy restaurants but nothing to lead us to believe that he was _this_ rich…"

"Sure, sure. So is just sister pregnant or something? Why didn't they have regular wedding? No party, no thing."

"I don't know. She said it was a spur of the moment. I-"

"So she is pregnant?" She cut me off.

"What? Pregnant? No. No, she's not pregnant."

"Then, why'd they get married like that?"

"Um, I don't know. Love, maybe?" I really do like the image this girl is painting of my sister, really I do. I don't even know why she's asking me this, it's not like I was there. Not that she'd know that, not like she asked…

"Love?" She questioned, throwing her arms up in the air. "How is it-"

"Rose, please..." The _huge_ man sitting next to her whispered, though everyone heard.

"Emmett, I'm just trying to find the truth."

"The truth?" The dark short hared girl question. "The truth to what Rosalie? You're just making everything worse."

"Worse? How can things be worse?"

"Girls!" Carlisle spoke in a smooth, even voice. Bu the authority behind his words were present. "That is enough."

"Sorry, dad." The short hared girl, said looking down at her plate as she leaned into the blond man next to her.

"But Carlisle, -" Rosalie tried to protest.

"I don't think anyone here has the right to question Edward's motives." Esme spoke quietly, but her voiced flowed throughout the room effortlessly. "Bella is a very lovely girl. She's pretty, nice… it's no wonder Edward fell in love with her."

"I know…" Rosalie spoke as she looked at her plate. "I just… I don't understand why Edward would do that. If he wanted to get married that baldy, he-he could married someone we knew. He could of married Tanya, she pretty and nice too."

I saw a smile creep up on the other blond; she must be Tanya.

"What don't you understand, Rosalie!" The small black haired girl got up from her seat angry. "Edward doesn't want Tanya. He doesn't love her. For once in your life respect Edward's decisions!" She said before she stormed out of the room.

"Excuse us." The blond man said, as he rose from his seat silently and walked after the dark haired girl.

An awkward silence followed.

I cleared my before speaking. " Well, um, I'm sure Bella and I will go back home by the sometime tomorrow, so…" I assured them. I rose from my seat slowly. "Um, but, I think, I um, I'm gonna head up and um… try to sleep, so…" I trailed off the awkwardness in the air not allowing me to speak clearly.

"You can't." Rosalie said in an annoying voice.

I gave her a confused look and she continued. "You can't just pick up your stuff and leave. We're not in that small town of yours anymore. You-"

"What my wife is trying to say," The big man next to her interrupted her. "Is that the media will suspect things if you guys leave like that. And our whole façade of knowing you guys existed will be questioned." He explained.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"That is not the only reason why we want you guys to stay, though." Esme gave Rosalie and her husband a look. "I really want to get to know you." She said sincerely. "If Edward chose you're sister for a wife, I'm positive she's one of a kind… There is no rush for you guys to leave, you guys can stay here as long as you want. Besides, I'm sure James would like to meet you guys…"

"Um, well. I guess I'll have to talk to… to Bella and she what she says… I-I, I really don't know what she's gonna say about that."

"Of course, I'll have to talk to her in the morning."Esme nodded.

"Alright, um, good night everyone." I said as I walked out the room. I think I should of just passed on dinner, hunger would of easier to deal with.

**XOXOX**

_[California; The Cullen Mansion] 10:00pm_

**B.P.O.V**

"Bella, Bella." I heard a voice try to wake me.

Why are they trying to wake me up? I just feel asleep.

"Bella, Bella, wake up." The voice came again. It was a male voice. Ugh, it's probably Seth. Seth go away, please, I just wanna sleep.

"Bella." The person started to shake me. "Bella. Baby, please wake up."

Baby? Oh lord, that's not Seth. My eyes shot open and I felt someone hand on my shoulders.

"Baby, wake up." The voice came again.

I know whose voice that is. But, no, no. It can't be him. He's dead.

I spun around in bed, expecting the voice to be a product of my head, but it wasn't. It wasn't at all. Edward was sitting next to me.

"Bella, it's me." He smiled.

"No! No, no!" I tried to push myself away from him. "You're dead. You're dead."

"No, no, Bella." He tried to hug me as I pushed him away. "Bella listen to me, listen to me."

"NO! YOU'RE DEAD, YOU'RE DEAD!" I screamed. "Oh God… oh God, why are you doing this to me? Why…" The face began getting wet again.

"Bella, shhhh! Shhhh. Look at me Bella, look at me." He whispered.

I could no longer force any coherent words to come out my mouth. Whimpers and cries that originated from deep inside my core would escape my mouth, as I tried to further myself away from this mirage, this trick that my mind is playing on me. Edward is dead, he's gone and there's no way that he can be her with me.

"Bella, please. Just look at me." He pleaded again.

"God, why are you doing this me?" I pleaded again. "Why are you making me suffere like this? Please God…" I cried.

"Bella, I'm telling to you to look at me. It's me, Bella. It's me."

Edward grabbed my head with both of his hands and lifted it, forcing me to look at him. His brown eyes, were the same. His blond hair hung at the nape of his neck in the same dreaded ponytail that I hate. I saw my hands trace his face, making sure he was real. He was. Edward is right here, he's right here with me. He's here.

"Edward, it's you." I whispered. "It's you." I hugged him tightly, never wanting to let him go.

"It's me." He whispered and hugged me the same way that my body had grown accustomed to.

I pulled myself away from him at least as possible so that I could do something that I never thought I'd be able to do. Kiss him. I pressed my lips to his. My lips recognized his lips instantly.

"You're alive?" I questioned letting my lips separate from his.

"Yes, baby. I'm alive. I'm right here with you." He put his hands on either side of my face.

"You're ok?"

"Yes, yes. I'm perfectly fine… now that I'm with you, of course." He smiled.

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe you're here." I gushed.

"I am. I'm right here, with you. I will always be with you, Bella. I told you not to ever forget that."

I smiled at him. "Dose you're family now? That you're alright? That you're here?"

"No, not yet." He got serious.

"How is it possible that you're here?" I asked realization finally hitting me. They found a body, and everything. I don't understand how they could have made a mistake.

"I'm going to tell you, Bella." He said. "But you just have to remember that I love you, ok? With all my heart."

"Edward, what's wrong? You're scaring me." I asked scared.

"Well _that's_ what I need to explain to you…"

* * *

**AN: Oh-oh. Is James going to tell Bella the truth? How will Bella react? **

**I'm sorry, once again, that its take years to update but what can I say other than Real Life sucks. :]**

**I already began writing the next chapter. The more reviews I get, the faster I update. :] (I'll even ignore Real Life. Hehe.) :]**


	6. Chapter 6: James Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, (sadly).**

_**Last time on **__**Under Your Spell**_

_[California; Billy Black's house]_

"Emily, can you ask around, the neighbors or something. Find anyone who is willing to give us a ride to the hospital."

**XOXOX**

_[California; The Cullen Mansion]_

"How is it possible that you're here?" I asked realization finally hitting me. They found a body, and everything. I don't understand how they could have made a mistake.

"I'm going to tell you, Bella." He said. "But you just have to remember that I love you, ok? With all my heart."

"Edward, what's wrong? You're scaring me." I asked scared.

"Well that's what I need to explain to you…"

* * *

**Chapter 6: James Plan**

_[California; The Cullen Mansion] 10:30pm_

**B.P.O.V**

"What is?" I asked confused. "Why didn't you tell me you were rich? Why did you hide so many things from me?"

"I will explain everything to you Bella, everything. But just now that I love you."

"I love you too." I said instinctively.

"Come on." He said getting up from the bed.

"Where are we going? I asked following him and slipping on my slippers.

"I want to explain everything to you in a quieter place; a place where we can't be disturbed."

"Ok."

He walked over to the large window and opened the white door next to it taking us outside, on the balcony. He led me to the stairs of to the side of the balcony and we walked far, off to the side of the house where no one could hear us.

We stopped walking next to a large tree. "Bella, I have cousin." He stated simply, as if that explained everything.

He must be talking about, James. "Yeah, I've heard people talk about him." I urged him to go on.

"We're around the same age and we grew up together." He began. "He always hated me, Bella. He treated me so wrong, even as kids."

"He stole my father's attention away from me." He continued, looking off into space as he spoke. "My father never paid attention to me, he always chose him over me. I was his son though Bella, I was blood of his blood, and even then he ignored me." Vaguely I wondered why he was speaking in the past tense verb… "I could never please him Bella, no matter what I did."

"He was extremely selfish Bella, he got into so many bad money deals… all the time too. Just recently he screwed over a guy so badly, that the man promised to kill him. And the man had attempted too many times… But he never got it right. I found out by accident, and when I asked him about he got defensive and threatened me, so no one in the family knows; it was only me and him." He spoke looking at me straight in the eyes. "The man said he was never going to rest until he killed him, so an idea came to me…"

"An idea?" I asked confused.

"Yes… Bella…," He grabbed my head with both of his hands again. "Edward Culled did die. But I didn't."

"What, what do you mean?"

"I'm not Edward Cullen. I'm James Platt."

"What? What are you talking about? Is this a joke or something?" I slapped him on his shoulders playfully and threw him a smile. But he didn't return it. "Edward?"

"Bella, my name's not Edward, its James. Esme is not my mom, she's my aunt. And I am not the one who died, Edward is."

"You're not Edward?" My voice was just shy above a whisper.

He shook his head no.

He's not Edward. I'm married to Edward Cullen, and the man standing in front of me is _not_ Edward Cullen… "I don't-… I-I… what?" I asked confused. "What are you saying?" My voice came out a whisper.

"Bella, I need you to keep pretending to be Edward Cullen's wife, then we can get married for reals." He attempted to hug me towards his body.

"I'm not married to you?" It came out as a question, though I meant it more as a statement. "I'm not married to you." Realization hit me. He lied to me… in the worst possible way…

"Not at the moment, baby, not at the moment. But we _will_ be, we will. I promise. We just need some time to go by so people don't start getting suspicious, then we-" He tried to hug me.

"What- Are you crazy? I don't- I-I… I can't even begin to comprehend what you are saying right now." I backed away from him instinctively.

"Bella, it's still me." He grabbed my hands. "I'm still yours, just like you're still mine."

"Edward… James…" I can't call him Edward, apparently that's not his name. "Whatever your name really is… are you _listening_ to _yourself_?"

"Bella, please, please don't do this me, don't do this to us."

"Us? Ed- James… there is no us… I'm not married to you…" Saying that still hurt like if it was the first time I said it.

"What? No, Bella. There still is an 'us'. Me and you, we belong together. You're mine."

"I thought I was too, but apparently I'm not. I'm Edward's." I whispered, as a single tear dripped down my eyes.

"No. Bella, you are mine." He said seriously. "_You_ married _me_. You are married to me. You didn't marry Edward, you didn't marry anyone else, you married _me_." He said possessively.

"That's not what my marriage certificate says." I whispered.

He just looked at me with a serious expression on his face, for at least a minute. "I know. But I don't care what that fucking piece of paper says. You are married to me. You are mine."

I shook my head, causing more tears to drop from my eyes. "What are we supposed to tell everyone? Huh? How are we going to explain that I'm actually married to you and not to this Edward… Wait… Ed-James… James, how did Edward… die? What did you do to him?

"Bella I didn't do anything. I just timed everything perfectly."

I shook my head. He's lying, he's lying. There's no way that everything could have been happen the way that he expected it to. Things just don't happen like that.

"Bella, Edward had so many enemies, someone was going to kill him sooner or later." He tried to justify his actions. "Edward received my father's share of the company. Edward was going to miss-use it, he was going to lose it all, Bella."

I backed away from, feeling as if it's the first time I'd ever seen his face. "What? I don't understand."

"Bella, you don't need to understand anything all you need to understand is that you are the widow of Edward Cullen. We just need to wait some time, then me and you can get married."

"What? Are you listening to yourself? Are you listening to what you are telling me? Do you really think that what you did is okay Edward… or James, whatever your name is." I continued to back away from him. "If you really think that I would be okay with something like this, you really don't know me… and I really don't know you…"

"No, Bella. It's still me. It's been me the whole time." He walked after me. "Bella, please."

"No… you killed him. You killed him, didn't you?" I said.

"No, no." He reached for me causing to me walk backwards faster and carelessly tripping over a thick root of the tree next to us, making us both fall to the ground. "No, Bella. I didn't kill him. I promise you that _I_ didn't kill him." He said wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

His body weight was on top of me, keeping me from pushing him off of me. "No, no." New tears started streaming down my face, this time for a new reason. "You lied to me! You lied to me! You abused my trust. You played with my emotions."

"No, Bella. No, I love you Bella. I love you!"

"That isn't love, that isn't love…" I shook my head. "You're probably responsible for whatever happen to your cousin… You killed him, you must of killed him! There's no way you could have timed everything like this by chance…"

"I didn't kill him Bella. That bastard didn't deserve to live. He was bad person. He got what was coming for him Bella. I just timed everything correctly. But I didn't kill him." He said.

"Get off of me." I cried. "Get off, please… I don't understand why you did this to me… I loved you so much… why'd you do this to me…"

"Why'd I do this to you? Because I love you, that's why. Because I want to share everything with you. Because I thought you deserve this."

"You. Lied. To. Me." I said slowly. "If you really think that's love, then you have a twisted opinion of what love is. That isn't love Ed-James, that isn't love…" He lied to me. He made me his fool. He was playing with me the whole time, and I happily played along. "James," I said firmly, no longer sobbing. "Get off, of me."

"Bella, I promise you I didn't kill him."

"That maybe so…" I said calmer. My eyes were tired of crying. I stared of into the sky as I spoke, there were no stars out, just the dark blue sky. "But you still played with me. You manipulated my feelings. You played with me."

"No… Bella-"

"And I don't want to play anymore." I cut him off. "I'm done. I'm going home."

"No. You can't. You can't go home, Bella. You're in this now. You're a part of my plan you can't just leave."

"I don't wanna be in your stupid plan." I cried. "I just want to go home. I want to go back in time, until I get to the day that I met you. And stop myself from meeting you."

"Bella, you don't mean that. You don't mean what you're saying."

"Yes, I do. And if you think that I'm going to go along with your plan, you're wrong. You're so wrong. I will tell everyone the truth if that's what I have to do."

"Do it." His eyes got hard. "Do it, and you and you're whole crummy family will go to jail. Your mom might be the only one who won't go to jail, but you, your brother, and your dear father will. I have evidence that shows that your father is a crooked cop. And it won't be hard to incriminate you're brother, with the criminal record he has."

"My dad isn't a crooked cop. He's a good cop." I told him.

"Me and you know that, but whose word do you think people are going to believed? You, a nobody? Or me, the son of the highly esteemed Masen Platt?" He spat out.

"I may go to jail, but I'll tell everyone you're a part of it."

"Once again Bella, who do you think people are going to believe? Besides, I can easily say I don't know you. Have any of your friends ever seen me? Only you're family, who is exactly who is going to pay if you say anything to anyone."

"You have an apartment in Washington, that'll prove that you did everything."

He shook his head no. "That apartment isn't under my name." He said with slight hint of a smirk.

"I regret ever meeting you." I said silently looking at him straight in the eyes.

"No you don't." He said firmly. "You. Are. Mine."

"Get. Off. Of. Me." I said through my teeth.

"I will… once you tell me that you love me."

I shook my head no. I may love him, but a part of the love that I have for him just died.

**XOXOX**

_[California; The Cullen Mansion] 6:00am_

**B.P.O.V**

"Seth." I said as I shook him. "Seth, wake up."

"Bella, shhh." Seth mumbled. "People are trying to sleep."

"Wake up." I knew he was right; people were trying to sleep. And I wish (so badly) that I could be a part of them. I think the whole night I only managed to sleep an hour or so. "Seth… Edward isn't dead." I finally said.

Seth eyes popped open. "What?" He said, his head still remained on the pillow.

"The man I married is still alive." I corrected my last statement.

Seth shot straight up on the bed. "Bella… that's fantastic. Have you told his family yet?"

"His family never thought _he_ was dead." I stated looking at the wall behind him.

Seth's face showed his confusion. "What?"

"Seth… I married Edward Cullen..."

"Yeah…" He urged me to continue.

"But… but the man I married… he's not Edward Cullen."

"What? That makes no sense… So you married Edward Cullen… but you _didn't_ marry Edward Cullen?"

"Seth. The man that we thought was Edward Cullen… is not Edward Cullen…"

"He's _not_ Edward? Then who is he?"

He's… He's James Platt."

"James Platt?... Isn't he the cousin?" Seth asked.

"Yes…" I could feel the tears start to form in my eyes. "He lied to me Seth, and he didn't lie to me about something small either, like where he lived or… Everything about him was a lie. The person who I thought he was… it was all a lie. _Everything_ he told me was a lie."

"Oh Bella…" Seth said as he pulled me in for hug.

"I feel… I feel so violated; so cheated!" I rested my head on his chest. "And now he wants me to continue lying and-and I don't know what to do…"

"Okay… so Bella," –he pulled me away from chest and kept his hands on my shoulders- "let me get this straight. Edward isn't Edward? He's James?"

I nodded.

"So you married James? But mom and dad thing he's Edward… and the marriage certificate says you married Edward."

"Yes, Seth, yes…" I sobbed. The tears flowing freely once again.

He didn't say anything after that. He just pulled me in again and held just like before. After a couple of minutes of silent crying I realized I had to tell him the rest of the story.

"And you know what the worst thing is? He's making me pretend like I don't know who he is. Well technically he's making _us_ pretend…"

"What?" Seth asked in disbelief.

It's time to tell Seth what Ed-James told me. Time to tell Seth how he's forcing us to be major parts of his plan. I have to tell him how he's threatening not just me, but him… _and_ dad to go to jail (thank God he doesn't have anything to threaten mom with, but how will mom's life be with all of us in jail? I don't even want to imagine that…). And how he's forcing me to be a part of a murder he committed. And if he didn't kill the real Edward, I know he had something to do with it.

**XOXOX**

_[California; The Cullen Mansion] 7:00am_

It's been an hour since I told Seth, all that had happened the night before. It's hard to believe that so many bad things could happen in such short amount of time.

This house is so big, that I can't help but feel so lonely in it. I had to get out, get some fresh air into my lungs. Maybe that'll help me think clearer, help me figure out what to do. Plus, the discovery that Edward isn't real, makes me feel so empty.

The man I thought I loved wasn't real. It was all a façade; since the beginning. Every word, every kiss, every, every promise. It was all lies. He played with me. I was just another piece in his board game, just another piece in his master plan to end with everything that belonged to the real Edward.

The real Edward, another factor that adds to this mess. His death was _not_ faith, it wasn't destined for him. It wasn't supposed to happen.

And now I have to pretend to be his wife. To be the wife of a man that I've never met before. What mess have I gotten myself in? I wish I could just wake up and have all this just be a dream, well technically a nightmare but…

"Bella." I hear a voice call. I look up from the bench located near the front of the house. "What are you doing up so early?" Sam asked as he got closer.

"I-I… I just couldn't sleep. It's…" I struggled to find the right words.

"I know what you mean." He sat on the open are of the bench. "Edward, was… He was a good person. His heart was in the right place. He didn't deserve to die."

I nodded looking at ground. What am I supposed to say?: Yeah, I'm sure he was nice guys. I wish I would have gotten to meet him. No, I can't really say that.

"He was the greatest boss." He continued. "Well, those who live here are really good bosses, well almost everyone. Me and my brother are really lucky to get to work here. Everyone is really nice, and their all really considerate. But Edward, he was more than just another one of my bosses. He was friend. When I first started working here, Edward was really friendly. After my first month working here, I felt like I had known him my whole life. Esme use to tell my mother that it was due to our similar ages, but i don't think that why. I mean age wise I'm closer to Emmett. Edward was just an all-around good guy. Everybody loved him."

"Everybody?" I questioned. Ed-James had told me that he had lots of enemies.

"Yeah, everybody. I hadn't met one person that didn't like Edward." He said smiling; it looked as if he was smiling at a memory. "Well I mean expect any of James friends but… who got along with James friends besides him." He looked away and seemed to be wiping his eyes.

"James?"

"Yeah. He's Edward's cousin. He actually just got home late last night, or I guess I should say early this morning. You'll probably meet him later on today."

"So James and Edward, they didn't get along?" I asked.

"Pssh." He shook his head. "As far as I can remember, James always picked on Edward, ever since they were little I've heard. There was even a couple of times, Edward must have been 12 or something, me and him decided to look for buried treasure." He laughed. "His uncle, Sir Masen, may he rest in peace, bought him a metal detector. So we went all around the house looking for this 'buried treasure'. We found a spot that where the metal detector would go off, everyone was excited; even Emmett helped with the digging."

"We didn't find anything though." He continued smiling. "But Edward didn't care, he was just happy everyone was as excited as him. But of course James had to ruin his fun. He waited for everyone to leave, and when it was just me and Edward, he pushed Edward in to the whole and started throwing dirt. And that was the first time I got in trouble for fighting James." He laughed. "I can't do that now, though"- he stood up- "I'd get fired."

I got up, mimicking his actions. "So Edward and James always fought when they were younger?"

"Well I wouldn't necessarily called it fighting. Edward would never fight back. But that was back then, when we were younger. If Edward…." He took a deep breath and began walking towards the house. I followed. "If Edward was still here, Edward would kick his ass. He wouldn't start anything, of course, Edward never started anything, but he as sure as hell would finish it." He finished with a smirk.

"Oh…" Was all I could say.

"But I'm pretty sure already knew that; Edward wasn't exactly shy of his personality."

"Yeah. Yeah. Right." I said quickly. Maybe a little bit too quickly. "Um… By any chance… Do-Would you happen to have a picture of him? I mean I didn't get a chance to bring one with me, with all the rushing and stuff…"

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, of course. Yeah, I'm pretty sure we can find one somewhere in the house. Come on, let's head over to the side living room. We were standing in front of the doors to step inside the house. He walked in and led me to a room on the left of the first room. "Please take a seat, I look for a photo album." He said motioning to a chair. I took and soon enough there was a large photo album place in the desk in front of me. "Do you mind?" Sam asked motion to the chair next to me.

"Oh come on Sam. No, sit. And please don't ever ask me that again, you can sit anywhere you want."

"Thanks. Okay, now let's see…" He flipped to cover of the photo album. "This is a picture of the whole family." He pointed to the only picture on the first page.

Everybody looked so… happy. Everybody's happiness seemed to shined out through the picture. I wish I knew who I was looking for though… there to many people here to know who I am looking for with the process of elimination.

"James, was so mad during this picture." Sam commented pointing out James expression. That's when I first noticed the scowl on his face and his "I-don't-wanna-be-here" body posture. "The picture was originally just supposed to be family, you know Mrs. Esme, Sir Carlisle, Mrs. Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice, Edward, and Sir Masen. But Edward suggested that _we_ all be in the picture. Mrs. Esme, Sir Carlisle and Sir Masen agreed but James… let's just say, he wasn't excited about taking a family picture with the help…"

"But let's look for one of Edward alone, shall we." He said after I didn't respond. "There." He said point to a picture on the top right corner.

"He's younger." I whispered looking at the picture of the real Edward. His hair was a mixture of brown and red, creating a pretty copper shade. It stuck out in different areas, making it look like he had a bed head. His eyes were a piercing green color; I don't think I've ever seen eyes that color. I'm not really big on the eyes, but now I can say hands down, these were the prettiest eyes I've ever seen. But even then his eyes had nothing on his smile. His smile seemed to only extend on one side, making his smile seem like a crocket grin. Or maybe it was a crooked grin, I wouldn't know. I've never seen this man, this beautiful man, this dead man. This was the real Edward… This was the dead Edward…

"Well, he's not that young." Same commented. "This picture was only taken a couple of years ago, if not one."

I nodded. I didn't mean that he looked younger in the picture. I mean that he's younger than James. I don't know why I didn't think that he would be younger…

"Well, I should be going. Wouldn't want James to find me talking to Edward's wife. He'd probably say I was hitting on you or something." He laughed. "No, but in all seriousness, I really should get back to patrolling the house, the're still a lot of paparazzi out there. Breakfast is about to start in a little bit though…"

I nodded. "Thanks for everything, Sam."

"No worries." He smiled and left the room.

I continued looking through the photo album and every picture I saw of Edward, the real Edward, just made me sadder and sadder. He looked happy in every single picture. He didn't look 'evil' or 'mean spirited' at all. It was actually James the one that come out like that.

Gosh I don't know what to do. I'm so confused. James told me his story, but everything seemed to be going against what he said. Even what Sam told me went against James' story. And it's not like he knows I know James, so it's not like he's poisoning against him… Gosh I don't know what to do. Everything is just so confusing… I don't understand how I got in this mess.

With every tear that escaped my eyes, my heart ached in pain and confusion.

"Looking at the family pictures?" A voice asked me.

I turned around startled; I didn't know anyone was standing here. "Oh, I was just… I-I forgot to bring a picture with me, with all the rush and all that I forgot to bring a picture with me and I just… I'm sorry, I hope didn't intrude." I said as I closed the album.

"Oh, no, no." The short girl said as she walked over to me and sat in the same place Sam sat. "I totally understand. You can keep on looking, if you'd like."

"Oh no. I was done." I said shyly. This is the first time I'd ever talked to her.

"There are a lot of pictures of him in here, huh?" Alice said motioning towards the album. "If some stranger was to look at the photo album, they'd probably think he was conceited or something." She laughed. "But we know it's not like that. Half of this pictures of him I took without him knowing, and he always managed to look good in 'em."

"He looked like a model." I whispered honestly.

"Yeah… Bella can I ask you something?"

Oh no. What if she asks me something I don't know. I don't even know his birthday. This is it, I'm about to get caught. I should just tell her the truth right now. What, no. I can't tell her the truth, she's not going to believe me. And even if she did James would deny it all and he would send my family to jail. No, I can't tell here.

"Bella, you okay?" I heard Alice ask me.

"Yeah, sorry. I-I was… What were you gonna ask me?"

She took a deep breath. "Well first off, let me just apologize."

"Apologize for what?" I questioned.

"For… for not being more friendly; for not talking to you sooner. I can't speak for the _whole_ family but I know that the reason why I didn't talk to you sooner is because… because was mad."

"Mad?"

"Yeah. Edward and I, we're… Well, we _were_ really close, as a close as a brother and sister could be. And he didn't tell me he was married? He didn't even tell me he was dating someone… I was hurt that he didn't tell me… I mean I never asked but… I just figured… And also, Jasper is… was Edward's best friend, and he didn't even tell him anything… It was just hard to accept. But when James got home, he made it clear that you're relationship with Edward was real. And after I thought about it more, I realized that you must be suffering just as much as we are."

"W-what did James say?"

"Oh. Sorry, James is our cousin. He went to visit your dad. Once you told us that you didn't tell your dad, James thought it was necessary for him to know. That's when he saw a picture of you and Edward at your house so, it's obvious that you actually did marry him."

"He talked to my dad?" I panicked. Oh no, I forgot to tell my dad anything. I didn't even tell him that Edward died, or that he real Edward… Oh no. What did James tell my dad? I didn't even ask Seth what he told dad yesterday. Wait, with all the lies James' told, this could be a lie to. Yeah, it's probably a lie. He would have no need to go visit my dad. He's probably just covering up for himself. Yes, that's it.

"I'm sorry. I just realize that sounds very… pushy. To just show up at you house like that. I really don't know what he was thinking. He just did himself, no one told him to."

"But what I really wanna know is…" Alice continued. "Was he happy? When you guys were getting married, was Edward happy?"

My body tensed up. How am I supposed to answer that?

"I hope so…" Was the only answer my mind could come up with.

**XOXOX**

_[California, The Cullen Mansion] 8:00am_

I was sitting in chair in the room that I was staying in when I heard someone come in. I got up from the chair thinking it was Seth, but it wasn't.

"Why'd you come in without knocking?" I asked angrily.

"Sorry. Are you still mad at me?" He asked.

"Mad? No, I'm not mad at you anymore. You came to with a different identity, lying to me the whole time. And now you want me to be a part of your twisted plan."

"Bella…" James started.

"_You_ killed someone."

"I didn't kill anyone! What part out of Edward was a bad person don't you understand? He screwed over a lot of people. Nobody liked him. He did whatever he needed to do in order to have this his way."

"That's not what I've been hearing-"

"So you're gonna believe them? You don't even know them?-"

"Yeah, well I don't know _you_ either."

"Bella…" He shook his head.

"And even he was everything you're saying… What do you want me to do with that? Is me knowing that Edward, was… 'The devil himself', as you make him sound, is that supposed to make you seem better? You're just as horrible as you say he is."

Before I knew what was happening, I was pressed against the wall and James grabbing onto my shoulders tightly. "Don't ever compare me to him." He said angrily. He hold on my shoulder didn't lighten when I didn't say anything.

"You're hurting me." I managed to say.

He quickly let go and walked away.

"James." I said making him turn around to look at me. "Please, please. Don't make me do this." I whispered. "I'll tell them, that I didn't marry this Edward. That I married another Edward by the same name and-"

"Bella, have you read the newspaper?" He interrupted.

I shook my head no.

"Well, your picture has been released. If you go around saying that you married another man with the same name, the media will start investigating. Besides, everyone has already started telling the media that they knew you."

I turned away from him sighing. He's right. I'm in too deep. How did all of this happen?

"Besides, I already told Charlie."

"You, did what?"

"I told Charlie."

"You told him what?" I turned around to face him.

"I told him everything." He started walking towards me.

"Everything?"

"Yes. I told him how you married Edward Culled. I told him how he's dead now. And I told him how you're gonna receive all of his money. Of course your father was a little bit confused. He was under the impression that I was Edward. But I cleared that up for him." He said with a smirk.

My hand seemed to have a mind of it's because I clearly don't remember telling it to slap James. But that's exactly what it did. "How dare you?" I said feeling the sting in my left hand. "Why would you do that?"

His jaw was locked. He took a deep breath before talking through clenched. "Because I want you. Because you're mine. Because I love you, Bella."

"If you loved me, you wouldn't do these things. If you loved me you wouldn't be threatening me. You don't know what love is."

"That's just to help you think Bella. To help you make sure make the right decision. Just think about it, okay. Let it settle in. Give it some time so you can think clearly." He said getting even closer to me. "Nobody suspects anything. I understand is overwhelming right now. But just give it some time."

"Time? Time for what?" I turned around so I wouldn't have to see his face anymore. "Time for me to pretend to be in love with a man I don't know?"

"No, time for you to get use to this type of life style. As Edward's wife, you will get a share of his belongings and his money. Your life will be filled money, power, and the prettiest jewels you can think of." He put his hands on my shoulders. "You could travel to wherever you want. People will go out of their way to give you _anything_ you want. You can help put your brother in college, cause with his grades… you and I both know that he's not about to get a scholarship. And let's not forget about your parents; your dad can finally go into retirement, we all know he's too old to be working. All we need is sometime, Bella. Then me and you can get married, and everything will be the way it was supposed to be."

"We're not getting married." I said sternly.

"Yes we are." He said just as sternly looking me straight in the eyes.

I shook his hands off of me, and walked away. Though I knew that I was only able to get away is because he let me go.

"Just think about it Bella." He said, before I heard his footstep walk towards the door. And finally I heard the door open and close.

"There's nothing to think about." I said to myself.

**XOXOX**

_[California, Billy Black's house] 12:00pm_

"Why is it taking so long?" Edward asked in pain.

"I don't know." Billy Black spoke looking out the window for a sign of his daughter with one of the neighbors. "She should be here by now."

"Billy… Billy… Can you help me sit up?"

"Sit up? Are you crazy, you can't sit up. You have broken ribs. You need to stay lying down."

"No, please. I can't wait any longer. We need to walk… over to the road… Maybe we can flag a car down a car."

"Edward please, just-"

"No, Billy. If I'm gonna die, I believe I have the right to die at a hospital…"

"Edward you're not gonna die, just-" Billy was cut off by the sound of an ambulance outside his house.

"Dad!" Emily said as she ran in the house. I got an ambulance. Prissy Lindsey from next door didn't want to have Edward in her car, so she took me to the nearest hospital. The ambulance is outside."

Edward looked up towards the sky and silently thanked God for sending the ambulance.

"He's right over there." Emily said to two paramedics that walked in.

"Thank you, Lord." Edward said silently as the paramedics began to place him on the fold up bed. Once the paramedics had him on the bed, they started moving him out the house.

"Will you guys be accompanying us back to the hospital?"

"If it's okay…" Billy asked Edward.

"No, yes. Please come with. I would greatly appreciate if my family got to meet you guys. You guys aided me while I was hurt, and that is something that I will try to repay, even if takes me my whole life."

"Don't say that." Emily spoke up. "We just did what any good person would of done. But dad," She turned her direction back towards her father. "if we go to the hospital, how are we going to come back home? We can't go."

"Nonsense." Edward said. "I will find a way for you guys to get back home, please don't worry about that. But please just come with me."

"It's settled, we'll figure out a way to come home later. Right now, we have to get this man to the hospital." Billy said, ushering the currently immobile paramedics out the door.

Once everyone was in the ambulance, and the van was set in motion. Edward turn towards the paramedic riding in the back of the ambulance with him, Emily and Billy. "Sir, sir… Can you do me a favor? Can you please contact my family? My name is Edward Cullen."

* * *

**AN: I'm SOOOO, deeply, sorry for the wait.**

**I hope this chapter makes up for it. I didn't have to go back and look for any mistakes, I actually planned to go back and fix all the errors this time. Hehee.**

**But it was just too many words to re-read again… I hope the length of the chapter makes up for the wait. (It's my longest chapter yet, i think...)**

**Now that it's summer I'll be able to upload more often. :]**

**Thank you to EVERYONE who favorite, put this story on alert, and reviewed. I appreciate every single one of them! I really do. :]**

**Review if you can't wait for Edward to return! (And if you have any questions or comments.)**


	7. Chapter 7: Resurrection of Edward Cullen

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, (sadly). But I do own a copy of all the Twilight books! :]**

_**Last time on **__**Under Your Spell**_

Once everyone was in the ambulance, and the van was set in motion. Edward turn towards the paramedic riding in the back of the ambulance with him, Emily and Billy. "Sir, sir… Can you do me a favor? Can you please contact my family? My name is Edward Cullen."

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Resurrection of Edward Cullen**

_[California; Cullen Mansion] 8:30am_

**3****rd**** POV**

Seth walked down the three flights of stairs quickly, hoping his sister was in the dining room. When he got to the dining room he saw that the only people who were in the dining room were Tyler and his wife. What was her name again?

"Breakfast will start any minute now." Tyler's wife smiled as soon as she saw Seth enter the room.

"Thanks." He responded. "Hey, by any chance have you guys seen Bella?"

Tyler's wife shook her head no.

"Um… I think I saw her talking to Sam earlier but, I haven't seen her since." Tyler said.

"Oh… Thanks." Seth said as Tyler and his wife walked out the room into the kitchen.

"Good morning." He heard a familiar voice say from behind him.

"I don't see what could possibly be good about it." He responded in a sour tone.

"Well, it's nice to see you too." James responded in a sarcastic tone before taking an empty seat at the dinner table.

"You're a real scum you know. Walking around like everything's peachy. Like you're not forcing my sister and I to play this twisted game of yours." Seth gripped the back of the chair that was in front of him out of anger.

"I love your sister. And this is not a game... And if it was, I'd win."

"Don't be so sure. Bella, could speak if she wanted. She could tell everyone the truth and you're plan would be foiled."

"Oh please, your sister wouldn't dare do such a thing. Don't get me wrong, your sister has extremely high morals. But she's too scared." He said with a smirk.

"She might be, but I'm not." Seth said confidently.

James chuckled. "C'mon Seth. It's your word against mine. Who are you? You're a no one; a nobody. And who am I? I'm James Platt. Who do think people are going to believe? I could send you, your sister, and your precious little dad to jail, with one snap of my fingers."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

Seth sighed and shook his head. "And you claim to love my sister…"

"I do love your sister." James answered angrily. "The threat is just to make sure that you and your sister do the right thing. But if you guys don't… cooperate, I won't hesitate to go through with it."

"Well, I seen you've met my nephew." Esme spook as she walked in the dining room, her husband tooting behind her.

"Yeah." Unfortunately, Seth added in his head.

Carlisle took a seat in the main chair, and Esme took the seat next to him. "Do you know where Bella is?" Carlisle asked.

"Um… I think she's up in her room." Seth guessed.

"We'll let her rest." Esme nodded. "We'll wait a couple of more minutes for everyone else to get here, then we'll start breakfast."

**XOXOX**

_[California; Cullen Mansion] 9:30am_

**BPOV**

I can't go down to eat breakfast with them. _He's_ going to be there, and… I don't, I _can't _be down there and pretend like I don't know him. I just can't. I don't want to be a part of this.

*_Knock*-*Knock* _Oh no. Who could that be?

"Bella, can I come in?" I heard a voice I was not expecting say.

"Sure, Jessica, come in." I said wiping my tears away. I got up from the bed and move towards the edge of the bed.

Jessica came in and looked at me. "I remember him, you know." She said suddenly.

"Remember who?" I asked confused.

"At the book store." She didn't answer my question. "When I went to visit you at the bookstore. As I was leaving, I saw him come in." While fiddeling with her fingers.

What is she- Oh shit. She knows. She knows. She fucking knows.

"At first I didn't think anything of it because Edward and him are cousins, but then… then he said he hadn't met you before and… and the way he kept glancing at your brother." She shuddered.

The tears returned to their familiar streaks on my face.

"Bella, what did you guys do?" She asked while sitting next to me on the bed.

What? "I didn't know!" I snapped. How could she even begin to think that I could be a part of something like that? "He lied to me."

"What?"

"He lied to me. He told me his name was Edward…" I huffed.

"Really?"

"Yes. And now he wants me to pretend to the 'widow-er' of a man I've never met."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. Something about Edward getting co-presidency of a company and… and him having money and stuff…" -I put my head in my hands- "He said that now that I'm Edward's wife, I have right to a share of his belongings and-"

"You're gonna be rich!" She cut me off.

"Jessica…" That is not the point of the conversation.

"What?" She asked offended. "I'm just trying to point out the positive things out of this horrible situation. You can't always dwell on the negative things Bella."

"Did you know Edward?" I asked her.

"I met him a couple of times growing up… I think the last time I saw him I was like… 16 or 17… He was _really_ cute, may I add. He had the greenest eyes I'd ever see, and his hair-"

"Wait." Something just hit me. "You knew Edward but you never met James?" How is that possible.

"Yeah. Well Bella, it's not like they're brothers." She rolled her eyes.

"But they lived in the same house, Jess."

"Oh, well… I don't know, I guess he was just never there… Now that you mention it, I do remember them always talking about a James…"

I shook my head, remembering the point of the conversation. "Was Edward nice?"

"Um, I don't really… I mean I guess he was. He wasn't mean or anything…" She shrugged her shoulders. "What does it matter anyway?"

"Don't you think it's a coincidence that James decided to marry in a 'secret' wedding _and_ all of a sudden Edward dies?"

"What are you trying to say?" She asked, ignoring the fact that I didn't answer her question. "That James… killed Edward?"

"That or he had something to do with it." I sighed. "Everything fits his plan so perfectly, it can't be a coincidence."

"Wow… Amazing." She sighed.

"What?" I asked confuse. How is _this_ amazing?

"Oh come on Bella. Think about the actual plan for a minute. He thought about _everything_. It's actually a well thought-out plan."

"Yeah, a plan were somebody was murdered."

"Yeah, but there's nothing you can do about that anymore." -she got up from the bed- "Just accept it; you're gonna be rich."

As she was heading towards the door she spun around suddenly and continued talking. "Oh! And then afterwards you can marry James! Which is what you wanted right? Oh, it's a win-win situation!"

"Win-win situation?" I asked appalled. "Yeah, except for the fact that someone is dead."

"I told you that there's nothing you can do about that any more. Try to make the best out of the situation, Bella." She said walking towards the door again. "You don't know how badly I wish I was you right now…" I heard her say before she left the room.

Wow. Maybe she's the one who should have dated James…

**XOXOX**

_[California; Hospital] 12:30pm_

**3****rd**** POV**

"Well Mr…" The doctor said while looking at the papers on the clip board in front of him. "Mr. Cullen, how do you feel?"

"Like I was hit by a car." Edward answered.

"Well that seems pretty accurate." He chuckled. "After looking at the x-rays it seems like you have a broken ribs, but it should heal perfectly with time. Your left arm appears to be sprained. You also have several deep cuts all over your stomach and back, some of them seem like the they'll go away with time, but most of the will leave scars behind. The injury to your head is minute but it may cause some problems if you don't take it easy for a while."

"Do you think it would be possible for me to be moved to another hospital?"

"Um, well I would recommend that you stay here, for a few more days -"

"I really want to be transferred to a hospital closer to my home."

"Well, truly, the decision is up to you."

Edward nodded. "Has my family been contacted yet?"

"Um, I believe the police is heading over there to inform them…" The doctor said unsure.

"Actually, I would like to call them myself. Is that possible?"

"Yes, of course."

_[15 minutes later]_

"The phone line is ready for you Mr. Cullen." The Doctor said returning into the room.

"Thank you." Edward said has he tried to reach for the phone.

The doctor reached for the phone in the corner and gave to his patient with a smile. He turned to leave the room as he heard Edward start to punch in the numbers.

"Hello?" Edward said into the phone. "Who's this?"

Upon hearing this, the doctor stopped in tracks and looked at back at his patient, worriedly.

"Sorry, wrong number." Edward muttered before clicking the end button. "My mind just isn't in the right place right now." He said to the doctor.

"Mr. Cullen, I recommend that you get your head examined as soon as possible." The doctor noted.

Edward nodded as he punched in the new numbers onto the phone.

After three long rings, the phone was picked up. "Hello." Said a familiar voice.

"Tyler." Edward responded back, smiling a bit. It was nice to hear a voice he remembered.

There was no respond from the other line, so Edward spoke again. "Tyler, it's me Edward."

"E-Edward? Oh my fucking God…"

"Tyler you, okay?"

"Edward, is it really you?"

"Um, yeah…" Edward responded confused. "Look, I'm calling you from a hospital. I just-"

"Hospital?" Tyler interrupted. "But Edward… We even had a funeral…"

"A funeral? A funeral for who? Who died?"

"You." Tyler answered back bluntly. "Or at least we thought."

"What?" Edward asked shocked. "Tyler, can I speak to my mom please."

"Oh, yes. Of course."

Edward heard Tyler's frantic footsteps as he made his way to wherever his mom was. "Mrs. Esme. Sir Carlise." Edward heard Tyler say out of breath. "I'm sorry to disturb you like this but… Edward's on the phone." Then there was silence. "No, I swear. He's on the phone. He said he was at a hospital." He heard Tyler explain.

He heard a little bit more rustling, until he heard the voice he was looking for. "Edward?" His mother's voice sounded frantic and thicker than what it normally sounded like.

"Mom, it's me." Edward responded.

"Oh my gosh, Edward." Esme cried onto the phone.

"Is it really, him? Is it Edward?" Edward heard his dad's voice in the distance.

"Tell dad to calm down." Edward said playfully.

"Oh, thank you God. Thank you." Esme cried. "Edward, I can't believe you're okay."

"Yeah, well God decided it wasn't my time to go yet."

"Carlisle, tell everyone. Tell everyone Edward's alive." Edward heard his mom tell his dad. "Edward, honey, where are you? I'll send Emmett and Jasper to pick you up in the helicopter. This is a miracle."

**XOXOX**

_[California; Cullen Mansion] A little bit before 1 in the afternoon._

**3****rd**** POV**

"So you guys didn't suspect anything?" Tanya asked Rosalie as she paced about in one of the many lounging rooms at the Cullen house.

"No. Not at all. I mean, Edward has had his girlfriends and stuff…" Rosalie spoke from the chair she was sitting in.

"How do you know her again?" Tanya asked Jessica who sat quietly on the sofa.

"Oh, um, we went to high school together but I guess you can say we grew up together. I mean we were never extremely close or anything but…" Jessica shrugged.

"I don't understand why Edward would lower his standards like that; especially when he has _me_ around. It just doesn't make any sense, why would he lie to her about being rich anyways? Are you sure she's not pregnant?"

"I don't know." Rosalie responded. "I asked her brother and everyone got all offended."

"Oh believe me, Bella's not pregnant." Jessica added knowing that Bella couldn't possibly be pregnant by Edward. Bella couldn't be pregnant at all.

"What are you trying to say by that?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh. I meant… Bella was always such a prune in high school, I really doubt that's she's pregnant." Jessica tried to cover up.

Just then Carlisle walked into the room.

"Sorry for not knocking." He excused himself quickly. "But Edward's not dead. He's alive." He said happily.

"What?" Rosalie rose from her seat.

"He's alive. He called the house; Esme talked to him. He's in some hospital. I've already called Jasper and Emmett, they should be on their way to pick him up any minute now."

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe it." Tanya said with excitement.

"Have you told Alice?" Rosalie asked.

"No. I'm about to that right now." Carlisle said with a grin.

"And what about Bella?" Jessica asked before Carlisle left the room.

"I'm planning on telling her after I tell Alice."

"You don't have too; I'll do it." Jessica offered. She wanted to tell Bella that their plan was foiled. "I mean, if you'd like. I've known Bella for a while maybe it'll be better if she heard the news from me."

"Well if you want. Either way," –Carlisle grinned- "Edward is alive!" He was beyond happy.

Jessica left to room heading to her ex classmates 'bedroom' prepared to tell her what she considered, horrible news. While Carlisle left to go tell his daughter the wonderful news.

"I thought she said her and Bella weren't that close?" Tanya asked confused.

"Yeah, I don't know. Jessica's always been weird like that." Rosalie answered.

"So do you think it's really him?"

"Of course. If Esme talked to him, then it his him."

"Well he was able to call Esme and talk to her it means he's not that hurt." Tanya said relived. "That's fantastic news! But wait… If Edward's alive, who did we bury yesterday?"

"Oh, I hadn't thought about that. I don't know…"

Just then the door opened and Esme walked in. "Have you guys heard the news?" She asked excited.

"Of course!" Tanya exclaimed.

"Jasper and Emmett left on the helicopter to pick him up."

"Yeah, Carlisle told us. Hey Esme, I was wondering… if Edward's alive who did we bury yesterday?" Rosalie asked her mother-in-law.

"Oh. I didn't even think about that." Esme realized. "I guess I was too excited with the call to ask…"

"Well regardless, I'm happy that Edward's alive and his way home. Everything that we lived through in the past few days was all a nightmare." Tanya said happly.

"Yes." Esme agreed.

"Hey, so where's James?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know…"

"He's probably throwing a fit, now that the 'dead man' has resurrected." Tanya answered.

Rosalie gave her look, not because she didn't agree with her but because she said that in the presence of Esme. Tanya looked regretful as she realized what she said. Esme pretended like she didn't hear; she didn't know how to respond to that comment.

**XOXOX**

_[California; Cullen Mansion] 1:00pm_

**BPOV**

I don't care what James says. I'm not gonna be a part of his plan. I don't care if I go to jail. And I'll do all in my power to make sure that it's only me who goes to jail, not Seth or my dad.

I got up from my bed and started packing my clothes. I'm leaving. I'll pack first then I'll go tell Seth.

I was almost done packing when hear the door in room open and shut close. I turned around stunned. *Sigh* I should of known.

"How many times do I have to tell you to knock before you enter?" I asked him irritating.

"Are you planning on starving yourself?" He yelled back.

"I'm not hungry." I stood up from my place on the grown.

"You're not- W-What, what is this?" James pointed angrily at the suitcase.

"It's called a suitcase."

"You're not leaving, Bella." He said sternly.

"Oh, really? Watch me."

"I'm not going to let you leave, Bella!"

"Oh really? And what are _you_ going to do? Huh? What are you going to tell everyone?" I challenged him. "That I married you and not your cousin? Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Don't test me, Bella." He said through clenched teeth as he grabbed my shoulders. "I swear I'll go through with my threat. I'll send you and your family to jail, in a fucking heartbeat."

"No, you won't. Not my family. You can do whatever you want with me, whatever you want. You can throw me jail, you can do whatever. But not my family, I swear to you that you won't put then I'll jail."

"So what are you going to do Bella?" He released my shoulders and started laughing menacingly.

"I'm going to take the blame for everything. But I promise you, that you won't hurt my family."

"Oh, Bella." He continued laughing. "Have you not realized _who_ I am? Have you not realized how powerful my family is? There's not a chance in hell that your family will be let go free, if I go through with my family. Well maybe you're brother, but your dad… I will make sure that your dad goes as furthest down as possible. I assure you."

"You're a bastard." I cried.

"Maybe. But I love you Bella. You are _mine_, and no on else's. And I won't let you leave."

"I hate you. I hate you, so much I regret ever meeting you."

"You say that now but with time, you will see that I'm the best thing that ever happened to your shitty-ass life. This is as high as your life is getting Bella, learn to appreciate it."

"You know," I started. "sometimes, I wonder… how different things would be if I had met the real Edward instead of you."

That did it. His body tensed up, his nostrils flared, and he was breathing like he just ran a marathon. He was beyond mad; I think I actually stepped over the line this time.

Just then I head the door open and close loudly just like before. I walked away from James to see Jessica run into the room. "Good thing you both are here." She said nervously. "I have some news to tell you."

"What?" James asked shocked, then gave me a look. "Why does she know?" He was still angry.

"Oh, don't get mad at her." She defended. "I saw you. At the bookstore. I was leaving as you were coming in, remember? And then I saw you at dinner. At first I didn't think anything of it, until you started acting like you didn't know Seth. Then everything made sense."

"I swear if you say _anything_ to anyone, I will have you thrown in jail just like Bella's family. I won't even think about it." James threatened. "And since you and Bella are high school classmates, my story won't be hard to believe.

"Shut up, will you. You act like I just found out about this right now, at this moment. I've been knowing this the morning and I haven't said anything, why would I say something now? Actually, everything set aside, I actually think your plan is pretty brilliant. You had everything planned since the beginning; I like it." She admitted.

"Yeah. Looks like you got the wrong girl to be a part of your plan." I butt in. Jessica rolls her eyes at me while James just gets even more angry, if that's even possible.

"Bella what part out of I want you don't you understand?" James questioned. "I don't want anyone else; I love you. And you belong to me."

"Of course you do James, of course." I muttered sarcastically. "That's why you're threatening to put my family in jail if I don't do what you want."

James breathed in deeply before turning over to Jessica. "What do you want anyways?" He demanded. "What could possibly be so fucking important that you had to interrupt my conversation with Bella?"

"You know, you could learn to be a little bit more nicely." Jessica said hurt. "Especially considering that what I have to tell you wasn't exactly _planned_ in your guys' plan."

"'Your guys' plan'?" I question. She makes it sound like if knew what he was planning all along, like was tricked into this.

"Oh well, you know what I mean."

"No. This is not my plan, this is your" –I pointed at James- "plan. You lied to me, and know you're threatening me. I had nothing to with this."

"Exactly, Bella. 'Had' nothing to do with it, but the moment you arrived to this house you became a part of the plan; Just like her," –He pointed and Jessica- "just like your brother, just like your dad, and even just like you're mom."

"Well I refuse to be a part of _your_ plan any longer." I said sternly as I turn back to my suitcase and zipped it closed and started heading towards the door.

"Bella, you're not going anywhere!" James yelled as he pulled my suit case.

I changed the direction I was walking and tried to walk through the side door that also led outside. But this time, James actually managed to snatch the suitcase from my hands and threw it on the bed.

"Did you not hear me?" He said through clenched teeth.

"You know what, forget my clothes. It's not like I have a lot of them" I said as a plan popped into my head. I stood directly in front of James as I spoke to Jessica. "Jessica, why don't tell James what you wanted to tell him but I, fortunately, don't plan to stick around." I positioned me knee directly between James legs and swung my knee upwards as hard and as fast as I could until my knee connecting with his precious member, and a pained noise escaped James' mouth. I watched as James feel onto the ground and looked at me with shocked angry eyes.

"Oh my God! Bella, what did you do?" Jessica said as she knelt down to help James.

I don't have time to answer her. I ran as fast as I could towards the door. James can't chase after me if there are people around. Everyone will question his behavior, and _that_ isn't part of his plan.

I'm considering tripping on the stairs on purpose; it'll help me reach the bottom of the three flights of stairs faster. I ran straight towards the front to doors, not looking to see if anyone was around, and started heading towards the front gate. Once I get out I'll find a find a phone somewhere, call Seth and tell him to meet me wherever I am so we can head home.

I tried to open the gate door but it wouldn't budge. What's wrong with it?

"Bella? What are you doing?" I heard a male voice ask.

I turn around to find Sam looking at me confused. "Sam," I told him. "I need you to open the door. I need to leave."

"Bella," A sad look washed over his face. "I wish I could. But James gave strict rules not to let you or your brother out unless you were with him."

What the fuck. How the hell am I supposed to get out now?

"Bella!" I hear James voice yell off in the distant.

"Sam, please," I looked at him with pleading eyes. "Don't tell James where I went, please." I took off running towards the side of the land. I may not be allowed to leave the property, but I'm not going to just to sit in my room and like a damsel in distress. This property is so big, I can easily hide somewhere. I'll wait till I see Seth by himself, then we'll sneak out. But I refuse to be a part of James plan; I won't let him do what he wants with me anymore.

**XOXOX**

_[California; Hospital] 1:30pm_

**EPOV**

"Brother!" I heard a booming voice, that could only belong to one person yell.

"Emmett." I smiled. As soon has Emmett walked a little bit closer to me I saw Jasper following behind him. "Jasper."

"Let me give you a fucking hug." Emmett roared as he awkwardly hugged me on the bed. He was squeezing a little bit too tight, making my body ache. I couldn't help but wince.

"Okay. Emmett, you're starting to hurt me." I let out.

"Shut up, and let me hug."

"Emmett, you're hurting him. Get off." Jasper said as if he could feel my pain.

Once Emmett got off of me, and I got a better look at them both, I noticed that they're eyes were outlined with a small redish-pinkish line. As if they had been crying…

"We're so glad you're okay." Jasper told me sincerely while putting a hand on my bare shoulder. "You don't know the hell that we've been living through."

"I know!" Emmett boomed in agreement.

"What's all the ruckus?" I heard the doctor say as he walked into room. "I heard some yelling coming from this room."

"Sorry, doc. That was my loud-mouth brother over here," -I pointed at Emmett- "not knowing how to be quiet."

"Are you kidding me Edward? The last thing I wanna be right now is quiet. I'm just so fucking glad you're alive!" Emmett boomed, once again.

"Sir, please." The doctor scolded. "I'm glad Mr. Cullen's well-being is important to you but we _are_ in a hospital. Can you please try to refrain yourself from yelling? Either that or you'll have to leave." The doctor gave him an ultimatum.

"He'll be quiet." I answered for him.

"Well, I'm almost done filling out the paper work for Mr. Cullen to be released." The doctor said. "You guys will be able to leave in a few minutes. However, I do recommend that he undergoes a brain scan as soon as possible; he's been having some trouble remembering things."

"Of course." Jasper nodded in agreement.

As soon as the doctor left, Emmett began talking again. "I got you some clean clothes that you can change into."

"Thanks." I said sincerely.

"Man, I'm so glad you're alive."

"Really, man. You gave us a _horrible_ scare. All of us. I can only imagine how happy Alice, Rosalie, and Bella are gonna be when they hear the news." Jasper said.

"Yeah… Who's Bella?d" I asked.

"Bella... You're wife." Emmett answered.

I chuckled lightly. "My wife?" Nice joke, guys.

"Yeah, man. I can't believe you didn't tell us. I mean, I didn't even know you were dating someone, and I'm supposed to be your best friend." Jasper commented. "You can't be keeping me out of the loop like that." He joked.

"What wife are you guys talking about?" I continued chuckling. "You guys would have known if I had a girlfriend, and I don't even have that. You're joke isn't that funny."

"Of course you don't have a girlfriend; because you have a wife. Edward, we saw her. She was at the funeral and everything."

"What?" Okay, I know I'd remember if I had a wife. But I'm not even dating anyone, how could I possibly be married?

"Bella; your wife." Emmett said again seriously. Emmett being seriously is never a good thing.

"No, no, no. I'll accept that I'm forgetting a lot of things here and there but they're all small things. I'd think I'd remember if got married. Who is she? Where did she come from? How do you guys even know she's not lying?" I asked.

"We saw that marriage certificate, Edward. You and Isabella Swan are married." Jasper said.

"Isabella?" I don't even think I know an Isabella… "When did I supposedly get married?"

"The day of the accident. Well before, obviously."

What… No… "No, there's no way. I didn't get married." I said confidently. I didn't get married that day or any other day for that matter.

_*Knock*-*Knock*_

"Come in." I said automatically.

"Edward." Billy said as he entered the room. "The doctor told me that your family was here to take you home. I just wanted to say that I'm glad you're okay, and it was a pleasure meeting you, even though it was under the worst circumstances. Emily and I will be heading home now."

"Thank you, so much Billy. For everything. I won't forget that you saved my life." I said thankfully.

"Oh please, I hardly think I did that. I did what anybody in that position would have done."

"I doubt that." I laughed. "I know you saved my life. Oh, I'm sorry. You guys, this is Billy Black, him and his daughters are the ones that found me and took me back to their place until we could find a way to get to the hospital. Billy, this is my brother Emmett and my brother-in-law Jasper." I introduced.

"Pleasure." Jasper said.

"Thank you so much for everything that you have done." Emmett told him.

Billy just smiled and nodded. "Well, I'll be going now."

"Wait, Billy. Give me your number; I'd like to get in contact with you after all of this is over."

"Oh, you can just write it her." Jasper said pulling out a pen and a piece of a paper out of jacket pocket (they were dressed in their work clothes, I assume they left work to come pick me up). Typical Jasper, always being resourceful. After that Billy left with a quiet goodbye and we were left to continue the conversation from earlier.

**XOXOX**

_[California; Helicopter] 2:00pm_

"What did you saw Isabella's last name was?" I asked Emmett and Jasper.

"Bella." Jasper answered. "She doesn't like going by Isabella. And, Swan."

"Swan?" I don't remember ever hearing that last name period…

"I think we do need him to undergo some brain scans when we get home." Jasper said to Emmett as if I wasn't there.

"Yeah." Emmett agreed. "But maybe, when you see her you'll remember. What mom wasn't most hurt by though, was that you didn't tell anyone anything."

I shook my head no. I really don't know who they're talking about… Maybe I am married and I just don't remember… But how is that even possible? I think I'd remember doing something liked that… this just isn't making any sense. "I'm just so confused, right now." I muttered. "Maybe I do just need to see her…"

* * *

**AN: Two chapters in almost one week, (right? Well, almost... I think...). Woo Hoo!**

**Ah, Edward is home! I wonder what's gonna happen when he sees Bella… *Ton-ton-ton-ton* And don't worry, they'll meet each other in the next chapter (most likely, anyways.). What do you guys think is gonna happen? If you suggest something I'll try to fit it in the story. Hehee. :]**

**The knee to James' "precious" parts was brought to you thanks to nation108, who said that was what James deserves. Thanks for the idea! :]**

**I want to thank everyone so much for the reviews, alerts, and for favorite-ing my story. It really means a lot to me.**

**Your guys' reviews motivate me to keep writing and update sooner, as you can see. :]**

**Please review to let me know what you think, and to leave some of your suggestions. And if you're confused about anything as well. :]**


	8. Chapter 8: Husband and Wife Meet

**AN: I know I don't normally do ANs in the beginning of the story but… I just wanted to let guys know that **_**Under Your Spell**_** got nominated for Fic of the week on The Lemonade Stand. I'm not exactly sure how this happened or who nominated the story, but whoever did, thank you so much. :] I'm truly astounded but the support that this story gets and I can only hope that the story reaches your guys' standards. :]**

**On with it now.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, (sadly).**

_**Last time on **__**Under Your Spell**_

I shook my head no. I really don't know who they're talking about… Maybe I am married and I just don't remember… But how is that even possible? I think I'd remember doing something liked that… this just isn't making any sense. "I'm just so confused, right now." I muttered. "Maybe I do just need to see her…"

* * *

**Chapter 8: Husband and Wife Meet**

_[California; Cullen Mansion] 4:30pm_

**3****rd**** POV**

"Hey have you guys seen my sister?" Seth asked Sam as he walked into the large house.

"Um…" Sam looked around debating whether to tell Seth the truth or not. Well Bella said James not Seth, so… "Well… I saw her earlier. I don't really know what was going on, it was really confusing. She was trying to leave, then James was looking for her, and she ran off, somewhere on the property…"

"Oh, thanks." Seth said he hurriedly walked outside. From the patio he could see James walking over to the house quickly. Seth walked down the steps, that elevated the front patio, two at time in, order to make it down to where James was faster.

"Just the man I was looking for." James said through his teeth.

"What did you to my sister?" Seth asked angrily?

"What did I do? I didn't do anything. _She's_ the one that did something. We don't have much time 'till people start asking questions, we need to find you sister now. Luckily everyone seems to be distracted and inobservant for some reason, but that's not gonna last for long."

"Find her? Where did she go?"

"That's what I would like to know, but I obviously don't if I'm standing here without here, talking to you."

"Well, why is she… hiding? Is-is she hiding from you?" Seth could help but laugh at the thought.

"You're sister was trying to leave." James said mater of factly. "She didn't care that she was going to put you and your father in jail."

"Well, I guess it seems that Bella's finally came to her senses." Seth smiled.

James took an angry breath. "I can't believe you and your sister are so unappreciative of the opportunity that I am giving you. Your lives will _never_ be the same after this."

"Well who said our lives needed to be changed?" He retorted.

"Just hurry up and help me find your sister. It's gonna get dark soon; we wouldn't want your sister to have to sleep outside."

Seth didn't want to help James. He didn't. But he didn't like not knowing were Bella was, so for now it seemed like James was going to get what he wanted. But just for now; Seth was sure of it.

**XOXOX**

_[California; Cullen Mansion] 6:00pm_

**EPOV**

"God, those brain scans took so long." I said to no one I particular as I got out of the helicopter. I'm finally home.

"I know. Who would have thought that today, out of all days, they would be busy as hell." Jasper commented getting out of the helicopter after me.

I let out a long breath, taking in the familiar sight around me. "I'm just happy to be home." I said truthfully.

"Edward, I really think you should have spent this night at the hospital."

"Hell no! I am sleeping in my own bed tonight."

"Come on bro." Emmett said. "I can think of some people who can't wait to see you."

I smiled and started walking towards the house.

"Edward." Sam said as he walked onto the helicopters landing pad.

"Sam." I smiled.

"I'm so fucking happy that what we lived through the past few days was all a nightmare." He smiled and pulled me for hug.

"Thank's man. I smiled.

As I continued walking I noticed the women that I wanted to see the most. I couldn't help the smile that crept on my face.

"Edward!" She yelled as she ran towards me.

"Mom." I sighed as I walked to her; I doubt I can run.

"Edward, sweety." My mom said as she pulled me in for a hug. I could tell that she was trying not to hurt me, but that was last thing on my mind. With my right arm I pulled in closer ignoring the pain.

"I love you mom." I pushed back the tears that were threatening to fall. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Edward." She cried into my chest. "I'm so glad you're okay, honey. I don't know how we would have gone along without you."

"Shh. Mom, please don't talk about that. I'm here now. I'm here." I kissed her forehead. "Come on, let's go inside."

My mom smiled and let me go.

"Edward." My dad, who I hadn't seen standing next to my mom, smiled and pulled me into a hug again. "I'm so glad you're okay, son."

"Me too, dad. Me too." I hugged him back.

"Okay come on; let's go in. I'm sure Alice is dying to see you." Jasper pitched in.

I laughed. "Okay, let's go."

We slowly made our way into the house. As soon as we walked in I heard a high pitched scream.

"Edward!" Alice screamed so loud, that I'm sure the neighbors hear. She clung onto my like a monkey, I instinctively tried to pick her up but winced out loud in pain.

"Alice, Alice, Alice!" Jasper said he picked her up so her weight wouldn't be on me. "Alice, he's hurt. You can't do that." I couldn't help but imagine him talking to a child.

"Oh," –she let go of me- "sorry, sorry, sorry!" She apologized. "I'm just so glad you're here." She said as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Me to, Alice." I kissed her on the cheek. "Me too."

As soon as she let go, Rosalie stunned me with a hug. I don't think Rosalie has _ever_ hugged me before. Not since I first met her as kids, anyways. She pulled away and looked at me directly in the eyes.

"I'm really glad you're okay." I could hear the sincerity in her voice.

"Thanks." I said just as sincerely.

"Where's Bella?" Alice asked no one in particular. Oh yeah, Bella. I had almost forgotten about her. Almost.

"And James?" Jasper asked.

"Oh, Jessica told me earlier that Bella was trying to leave, or something. So her brother and Seth went out looking for." Rosalie answered.

"Leave?" My mom asked surprised. "Why would she want to leave?"

"Didn't she get the news?" Dad asked to no one in particular.

"No, I don't think so. Jessica was acting all weird; she couldn't explain to me what happened, it took her several tries, so I don't know if what I'm saying is correct, it's just what I understood." Rosalie explained.

"So did she leave the property?" Alice asked curious.

"I don't know, I assume. I mean, what would she get outta staying here? She probably went to the airport or something…"

I paid close attention to what they were saying as I walked over to one of the sofas and sat down exhausted. Once they're conversation was over, and nobody started talking (and they all looked at me a twinkle in their eyes) a thought popped into my head. "You know what I don't understand though, why'd you guys think I was dead?"

"Why?" Emmett asked confused. "We found a body."

"Yeah. We were meaning to ask you about that." Jasper said as he walked over to sit in one of the lounging chairs across from the sofa that I was sitting in, while Alice sat in the seat next to me and held my hand tenderly.

I looked at her and she gave me a sweet smile. I turned to Jasper, going back to our conversation.

"A body? A body how? I don't know…" I asked confused. How could they find a body? I wasn't driving with anyone-wait! "I remember now." I said suddenly. "There was a man. I found a man on the side of the street. He was looking for a ride to the hospital… something about his daughter… or his son… I don't know… It must have been him you found." Realization hit me. "We have to find whoever her was going to meet and tell them."

"Did you catch his name?" Jasper asked.

"Um… no, I don't think. Ben! Yes, I'm sure his name was Ben."

"What about a last name?"

I shook my head no. "I didn't think…"

"Well you can always go around the area was Edward's accident happened and look to see if anyone has a filed a missing report on someone named Ben." Dad offered.

"Yes, I think that'll work." Jasper nodded in agreement.

"So Edward…" Rosalie said as she stood behind the love seat. "I… I just- I…" She let out a sigh. "I'm sorry if I'm… steeping on your toes or anything like that but… why'd you get married like that? Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Honestly, I wish I knew." I said sincerely. I have no idea what could make me act like that.

"Maybe you were drunk out of your mind-" Emmett started.

"Son, please." Dad scowled. It's nice to see something's don't change.

I looked down at the coffee table in the center of the love seat and sofa deep in thought, when I noticed the newspaper. Well not necessarily the newspaper itself, but the large picture printed on it. I reached for it and unfolded it slowly, as if I unfolded the paper to quickly the picture would going to disappear.

"This is her." I said mostly to myself as gazed upon the picture. She was beautiful, without a doubt. Her wavy long mahogany hair flowed naturally past her shoulders. Her skin looked soft enough to touch. Her lips were plumped, with a slight pink color to them. Even through the picture I could see the sadness in her deep brown eyes. She looked so sad. She was beautiful, however. But no matter how beautiful she was… this is the first time I have ever seen her.

"You remember her son?" Mom asked hopefully.

"No, mom. I don't… Where did I get married?" I asked no one in particular.

"Seattle, honey."

"Seattle? As in Seattle, Washington?" I've never been there before in my life.

"Yes. We have the marriage certificate and I just found several airplane tickets from here to Washington, proving that you did go visit her every now and then. I even found the ticket that proves you were there on your wedding day…" Jasper added.

"Oh, and we found one of your cell phones with her number in it. And also James flew to her home town and he saw a picture of you two together at her parent's house so…" Alice shrugged. "I think it's safe to say that your marriage with Bella is legit."

"I just… I can't understand how I could forget something so important like getting married..." I said in disbelief. "I mean I didn't even tell Jasper, and… and I tell you everything." I said directly to Jasper.

"Well, maybe things will be different when you see her." Dad offered.

I nodded. I guess it could a possibility.

"Oh, Edward, you should know, we introduced her to everyone as your wife." Alice said. "And we said we knew her since before…"

"We didn't want to pesky media to be butting into this. It was confusing enough- well I guess I should say it _is_ confusing enough without them…" Emmett added.

"Sure, sure." I nodded. "How'd guys even find out about her?" I questioned.

"Well, James was the one who found the marriage certificate." Mom informed me. "She was so reluctant to believe that you had… passed away, when I called her. And when she got here, she didn't know that… that, um…"

"That you had this lifestyle." Alice finished for mo.

"This lifestyle?" I questioned. What is that supposed to mean? They make it sound like I'm a prostitute or something…

"Well let's just say, Bella only brought one suitcase with her."

"Oh!" It finally hit me. "So, she doesn't have a lot clothes…"

"Bro, she doesn't even have a cell phone." Emmett said.

She doesn't have a cell phone? What- why not? Even sixth graders have cell phones now a day.

"Well, don't make her sound poor either." Jasper defended her. "She's not poor; she's middle class. I think James told that she helped pay for the bills at her house, which would explain the lack of clothes and the 'no cell phone' thing. She has other expense."

"And how does James know that?" I questioned.

"He went to her house, remember? He talked to her parent and everything."

"I'm sorry to interrupt." Mrs. Tyler (AN: Tyler's wife. I didn't know what to name her.) said as she came into the room. "But your dinner is ready. Something light to help you got to sleep tonight." She smiled happily at me.

"Thanks Mrs. Tyler." Even though she wasn't that old, I felt bad calling her by her first name, since when I met she was already married to Tyler. She never complains about it either.

"Edward…" She said before she left. "I'm glad you're okay." She said sincerely.

"Thank you." I said again before she left. "Well family," –I turned towards my family- "I am exhausted. I will eat my dinner and go up to bed."

"We'll see you later son." Dad smiled at me as I walked toward the dining room. I know my family wasn't going to bed any time soon; it's almost going to be seven. But in my defense it's already dark out, I've had a long ass day, and… and thruthfully, I just want to be alone for a while. I know my family knows that as well, which is why they're letting me eat alone even though they want to be around me (especially Alice. It's like I could her disappointment in my head we I got up from the sofa). I just want to eat my dinner and think. Think, think, think.

**XOXOX**

_[California; Cullen Mansion] 7:10pm_

**BPOV**

"What the fuck, Bella!" James yelled angrily.

"Dude, don't fucking yell at my sister." Seth tried to defend me.

I heard Seth calling my name so I started walking towards his voice but when I finally found him, I saw James following him like a lost puppy dog. I should known he would of used Seth as bait. Well actually, I was getting lost too; this place is just so big.

"We've been out here for _hours_." James ignored Seth's comment. "You haven't eaten anything all day. What the hell is your problem?"

Yes, I'm clearly the one that has problems in this situation.

"Come on, Bella." Seth said putting his arms around my shoulder and leading me towards the house. "We're leaving."

We walked up the steps and Seth opened the door to let me in. I walked directly inside and marched towards the stairs. Seth is right, we're leaving and there's nothing James can do about it.

"Bella?" I heard a voice ask was halfway through the first flight of stairs.

Strange, that's a voice I haven't heard before. I thought I had everyone's voice down. I turn around to find the last person I expected to see. Edward. The real Edward.

The picture that Sam showed me of him didn't do him any justice. He was far more beautiful in person. He stood tall and his copper hair looked perfectly disheveled. He was still the most gorgeous man that I had ever seen, even with the light scars on his face. We can't blame the camera for not being able to capture his Godliness though, that much amount of attractiveness just can't be duplicated. No matter how hard one may try.

He was walking outta of the dining room and stood there looking straight at me. His eyes are a perfect shade of green, (a shade that I have never seen before) and I felt like he could see straight through me. I just realized that I'm gripping the railing of the stairs as if my life depended on it.

He's alive. This can't be happening. Can it? Oh my God, I can't breathe.

"Bella, its Edward. He's alive." I heard Esme's voice of in the background. "Sweety, are you okay?"

"It must be the impression." I heard Carlisle say. I felt someone's hands around me. "Come on Bella. Here sit down."

I was subconsciously aware of the lounge chair Carlisle was helping sit in. I can't believe this happening. This is it; this is the end. We're all going to jail. This man knows I'm not married to him. I screwed up my parent's and Seth's lives… It's over for them… Everything is over.

"He's not that hurt, honey." Esme continued talking, happiness radiating of her voice. "He just has a sprained arm, a broken rib, and he's having some trouble remembering things. But overall he's fine."

"Bella are you okay. She hasn't said anything." Carlisle said to someone.

"Bella, it's okay." Esme looked me straight in the eyes. "Edward is okay. He's standing right there, look." She pointed at him. "Aren't you happy?"

"Yes." I whispered shakily. "I-I… I'm g-glad you're okay." I really am glad he's okay but this changes everything…

"Thanks… You're behavior, it must be because of the shock… right?"

Oh no. What do I say? He knows I'm not his wife. We've never even seen each other before. Why didn't he just say it?

"Why are you blocking the door way?" I head an irritated voice say.

"James look whose here?" Esme said excitedly.

"Edward…" James breathed in shook.

"He's okay. He only as some minor injuries, well minor considering what could of happened.

"Yeah… Edward, I-I… I'm so g-glad you're okay." I head him laid. How is he even saying that?

"Yeah, thanks." Edwards unsurely, as the two shared an awkward hug. His eyes kept on looking between me and James. He knows.

"Oh, Edward. This is Seth, Bella's brother." James introduced.

After a pause, Edward spoke. "Why are you introducing me to him? Don't I already I know him?"

"Well… Well, yeah. I was just… I was just saying, in case you didn't see him…" James tried fix his error.

"Honey, with your memory being a little flaky right now, I actually think it's a good thing that James introduced you to him." Esme commented.

Memory loss? He's having memory loss?

"Yeah, but Seth was actually saying how tired he was. He's actually going to end up to bed." James hinted.

"Um, yeah. It's nice to see you're okay Edward." I heard Seth say before I head his footsteps on the stairs. I'm glad he's leaving, I don't want him here for when Edward 'busts us out', for lack of a better word.

After sometime, Edward looks at me again. "Are you feeling better?" He asks. His voice is so silky, it reminds of music notes for a split second.

I nod, too afraid to speak.

"Good. Can you stand?"

I nod again.

"Will you come with me then?" He asks.

"G-go, go where?" I ask.

"To my room."

Oh crap. I nod again, not being able to say anything. He's supposed to be my husband, how am I going to tell him no?

**XOXOX**

_[Edward's Bedroom]_

"Are you hungry?" He asked as he closed the door to his room. And locked it. "I could ask them to bring something up for you."

"No. No thank you." I said truthfully. Who could eat at a time like this?

"Bella, right?" He asked. "Always Bella, not Isabella."

I nodded.

Edward's room was a lot bigger than what I remember. When you keep on walking into the room, the right wall ends, letting the right side of the room extend causing the 'hidden' part of his room to look like another room. He had a comfy looking love seat all the way back, touching the wall, but was directed towards the opposite wall, the one made entirely of glass. Next to the love seat was a door; the bathroom I assume. In front of the love seat however, stood a small dining table. And I also recognize the same black leather couch from when I first saw the room. Everything in this room were warning signs that my Edward was not the real Edward…

"Okay." He walked over the foot of his bed. "You think you can help me then?"

"Help you with what?"

"Take my clothes off." He paused. "I'm not planning on sleeping with these" He ended with a smirk.

"Oh, sure. Sure." I said nervously.

I walked in front of him, and stared. I can't help myself; his shoulders are just so broad… focus Bella, focus. I unstrapped the temporary case that connected on his neck, effectively releasing his left arm. I put the strap on his bed.

His eyes, the way they're looking at me… he knows. I know he knows. He's not buying that whole amnesia thing…

"Please be careful, with my shirt." He said. "I have scars all over my back and they're still a little sensitive."

I nodded. I went buy each button one by one, starting from the top. Good thing he's wearing a button up shirt, or else I don't know how I would have token of his shirt. I put his shirt next to temporary arm case on the bed.

I would have been distracted by his evenly toned, smooth, perfect skin… had it not be for the scars scattered all over his upper body. They prominent and most of the think; they'll leave scars no doubt.

"I see what you meant…" I said softly. I have the need to trace my fingers over the scars, as if that would make them go away.

"They're gonna leave scars… when they go away, I mean." He said. Just as I assumed…

"Um… Where's your pajama top?" I asked him.

He smirked. "I don't wear pajamas." He said it all cocky like…

"Now, with my pants." He continued.

"What about your pants?" Great response Bella.

He smirked (again). "Can you help me take them off?"

"You want me to take of your pants?"

"Well I'm not going to sleep in them." He said it like it was obvious. He studied my face then said, "Wait. Don't tell… you've never seen me naked?"

I shook my head no. I've never seen him naked, I've never seen James naked, I've never seen any grown man naked. And I really hope that doesn't change in a couple of minutes.

"But Bella, if you've never seen me naked before how… how do we… how do we make love?"

"We don't." I replied quickly, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks.

"Wait. So me and you have… we've _never_ had sex before?"

I shook my head no.

"But we're married, right?" He questioned.

"Yes, but only by law." I said quickly. "We didn't even tell anyone. We didn't have a party… Nobody was there. It was just…" I trailed of…

I raised an eyebrow and smirked. "High morals." He stated. "No wonder I was attracted to you." He gave me his signature crooked smile.

He ran his right hand along the side of my face and tucked loose strands of hair behind my ear. He leaned in a little bit. I could feel him getting closer; my breathing peeked. What is he trying to do.

"Edward, Bella hasn't eaten anything all day so I've asked Mrs. Tyler to make her something light to eat. You're found is down stairs." A voice said. Was somebody else in the room? I didn't see anybody…

"Why did you barge into my room without knocking?" Edward screamed at James. James? When did he- I didn't hear him come in…

"Sorry, I just…" James didn't know what to say. He didn't think about this, I could tell.

"There are no justification, James." Edward continued. "This is _my_ room. And this is also the last time, in your entire life, that you barge into my room" Edward turn to look at me then back at James. "Especially when I'm with my wife," I could hear the smirk in his voice. "We could have been… _doing_ something."

"Bella, you're food is downstairs." James said to me.

"I already asked _my_ wife if she was hungry and she declined." Edward said.

"Edward," James pleaded. "she hasn't eaten anything all day."

"I'm really not that hungry." I walked away from Edward, he was leaning towards m and… it just. It feels weird. I don't know him and… James… and… "I'm going to tell Mrs. Tyler that she doesn't need to make me anything." Anything to get me out of this room, the tension is so thick you can cut it with a butter knife.

I'm not planning on staying here to hear any objections; I'm just leaving. I walk quickly down the stairs, and once again the thought about tripping on purpose just popped into my mind. I think one of these days I might just do it.

"Bella, I said the food was waiting for you, not that it was getting maid." James said from the top of the first flight of stairs.

He followed me. Why did he follow me? Why couldn't he just leave me alone? If he would have, we wouldn't be in this mess right now.

"You want to know what I wanna know, James?" Edward said as he followed us down the stairs. He walked down the stairs slowly, in an intimidating manner. His green eyes went between me and James, who was now standing next to me. "I would like to know why you have so much special interest to my wife's well-being?"

After a moment of silence, James spoke. "Well, I wouldn't necessarily call it special but-"

"I would." He interrupted as he stood in front us. "I mean, I am _her_ husband. Don't you think that I would have asked her if she was hungry? And Bella did say she wasn't hungry. Twice. Didn't you?" He asked me.

"Yea. I'm not hungry." Really, who could eat at a time like this?

"I believe that's three times, now." Edward nodded. "Now, James why don't you got tell Mrs. Tyler that you've made a mistake and that Bella isn't hungry. Bella and I will be going to bed now."

Finally this horrible day is coming to an end. Maybe sleep will help clear up my mind and help me decided what to do next. Maybe I should tell Edward the truth… we'll I guess we'll see in the morning. I am pretty tired, though. "That's a good idea. Good night." I nodded.

As I started walking towards the stairs Edward asked, "Where are you going?"

"To my room, well I mean the room that I'm staying in." I explained. "Your mom gave me and my brother separate rooms to put our stuff and sleep in."

"Your bedroom is my bedroom." He said with a smirk.

I felt a frown appear on my face and the usual warm feeling rise in my cheeks.

"Edward I don't think that's a good idea; you're hurt." James said. You could see the panic in his eyes. I knew this was going to happen.

"I didn't ask for your opinion." Edward said to James icily.

"I think you should sleep by yourself tonight. You're to hurt, and… and I'm really tired, and… and my head hurts. I really just want to go to sleep." I tried to convince him.

"Hum… That's a lot of excuses." He smirked as he walked towards me slowly.

"They're not excuses. They're the truth." I defended coldly.

"Wow." He nodded his head. "Now I know why I married you. Your character." He continued walking closer to me as he spoke.

He stopped a few feet away from me and the crooked smile from earlier appeared again. "I like it." He smirked.

**XOXOX**

_[California; Cullen Mansion] 8:30pm_

**EPOV**

I don't know what's going on between these two, but there's something there… I can feel it… How is it possible that I remembered my house number but I don't remember my wife?

I stare at door of the guest room that Bella is staying in. It's so clear that she's lying, but when I see her… The look in her eyes… I get this unexplainable desire to want to defend her.

Defend her? Defend her from what? _She's_ the one lying to _me_… I shake my head in an attempt to clear my mind and continue walking past her bedroom door towards my room at the end of the hall ways.

I closed my door and locked it silently; my eyes landing on the phone on the night stand. Should I? No, that would be too much… but, but… I sit on the edge of my bed. What do I do?

I can't shake this feeling that she's in trouble, that she needs my help. She just looks so defenseless; I just want to bring her into my room and protect her (and find out what she's hiding of course). But protect her? _Why_ do I want to protect her and from who? From who? From everything and everyone; from James. I don't like the way he looks at her… I don't like the way she looks at him… I don't like the way she looks at me… like she just saw a ghost or a vampire or something.

And James, always metaling every time I try to talk to her. I'm not hallucinating, there is definitely something there. How can everyone else not see it? There's something there and I'm going to find out what it is. I picked up the phone on the night stand and dialed the number that will automatically connect me with Sam.

"Hello?" I heard him say.

"Sam."I greeted. "It's Edward."

"Hey, man. What can I help you with?"

"Um. You're still in charge of the front gate, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Can you do me a favor? Under whatever circumstances DO NOT let Bella, or her brother, leave the property. _Even_ if they're with James." I said sternly.

"Oh, um... Okay. So she's NOT allowed to leave with James now? But what about if they're with like, um, Alice, or Mrs. Esme?" He asked confused.

"Um. I doubt that will happen, but if it does just call me and I'll let you know… Wait," What did he say? "What do you mean 'now'?"

"Well, before you came back, James had given me orders not to let her leave the property with anyone but himself…"

"Really…" That's not exactly typical 'that's-my-cousin's-wife' behavior, now is it… "Sam did you see Bella, when she first got here?"

"Yeah, of course. I'm the one that walked her towards the house."

"And how was she? Was she sad?"

"Extremely." He assured me.

"Oh… And who greeted them when they settled into the house? James?"

"No. I believe Mrs. Esme and Sir Carlisle did; James was out. The story around the hous was that he was handling some of the paperwork for your… well, or so we thought, funeral. Then, I believe he went to visit Bella's home to find out information about her family. But now that you bring up this topic." His voice heightened with curiosity. "Well… I don't know how to say this or even what this means exactly but… When James came back late night/ early morning, I was heading home, I saw him walk into Bella's room… He didn't even knock."

"Hum…" I knew it. I know those two have something going on between them. "Anything else happen?"

"Um, well not really. The next day I saw her sitting by herself, we talked for a bit and she told me she had forgotten to bring a picture of you, so I showed her one from one of the albums but… but that's not really that important, is it? Um. No, I believe that's it…"

"Thanks, Sam. And if anything strange, anything at all, comes up, please let me know. " I may not have evidence that there's something between them, but I will soon enough. Mark my words, I will.

* * *

**AN: So they finally meet. Wooo.**

**Sorry for the delay on this chapter, kinda left you guys hanging. But my family and I took an unscheduled trip to Washington state to visit my family and we just got back.**

**But anyways…. **

**Do you guys want anything funny or interesting to happen right now that their getting, um, acquainted? Lol. Please don't hesitate to share! :]**

**And as some of you have notice, I did get this idea from a Soap Opera. Lol. I was falling asleep and it came on television and my imagination started misbehaving like always. But, I promise you that my story WILL be different from the Soap Opera. :]**

**So anyways, what did you guys think? Any suggestions? Anything your confused about? Just ask.**

**Lastly, I really do appreciate all of your guyses alerts, favorites, and reviews. They make me smile and motivate me to continue writing. Please Review. :]**


	9. Chapter 9: Breakfast with the Husband

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, (sadly).**

* * *

_**Last time on **__**Under Your Spell**_

"Thanks, Sam. And if anything strange, anything at all, comes up, please let me know. " I may not have evidence that there's something between them, but I will soon enough. Mark my words, I will.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Breakfast with the Husband.**

_[California; Cullen Mansion] 8:00am_

**BPOV**

I really wish I would have ate something yesterday; I'm freaking starving. My plan to stay in bed (or at least in my room) as long as possible isn't going to work out like I planned. And I really wish I would have showered, I can only imagine how badly I smell right now.

I rolled over to the other side of the bed, when I heard a knock on the door and someone walking in. I turned around surprise that whoever knocked didn't wait for me to allow them in.

"Hey, I'm surprised you're not up." Jessica commented sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm not exactly in the mood to pretend to be someone's wife." I said angrily, while rolling over to the side again and pulling a pillow over my head. I know that I should be angry with her, but I can't help it.

"Oh come on, Bella." She groaned. "I came by this morning to see how things went yesterday. I come in, I run into Tyler and tell him that I'm coming up here to see you, when Mr. Sexy strolls down the stair, without a shirt, I might add. He was surprised to know that I knew his wife. And I have to tell you Bella, Edward has definitely… _grown up_ since last time I saw him. I mean he still looks like himself but a lot more… manlier." He eyes were glazed with lust.

"Do you want him, Jessica? You can have him." Does she not see the severity in this situation? The man knows we're lying. He's not buying the whole 'amnesia' thing. Why he hasn't called us out on this charade, is beyond me. And that's what scares me the most.

"I wish. If I was you, I would just screw the whole thing with James, and screw Edward."

"Jessica!" I shot up from my bed, just like my blood shot up to my cheeks. I'm not quite sure if my blush was due to Jessica's comment or to anger.

"What? I'm just being honest, Bella." She rolled her eyes. "Have you seen him? What's not to like about him."

I shook my head no. "Do you understand that this situation is twisted? I don't know him, he doesn't know me, and yet we're newlyweds. And I'm lying about the whole thing. Besides, I don't like the way he looks at me… or the way he talks to me… He's so… cocky and arrogant."

"He _has_ something to be arrogant, about Bella. And cocky, well I can't tell you for sure, but I'm sure he _does_ have something to be _cock_-y about. You should find out for me." She winked.

_*Knock* *Knock*_ someone knocked on the door.

My heart beat picked up. I can't live like this, I just can't.

"Come in." Jessica answered. I shot at her look which earned me a shrug. "Well whoever it is isn't just going to disappear."

"Um…" I heard Tyler say awkwardly. "Bella?" He asked.

Confused I got up from the bed and walked over to the door. I opened the door slowly and saw a confused Tyler looking back at me. "What's wrong?" I questioned.

"Um. Nothing." He shook his head no. "I just- um… Edward told me to tell to go to his room for breakfast. He'll be waiting for you there. Oh, and he also said he was starving so… so hurry up." He laughed lightly as he finished and began to walk away.

"Wait, Tyler." I stopped him and he turned back around to face him. "Why did you seem… um, I don't know, nervous earlier…?"

"Nervous? I don't- Oh." He nodded with agreement. "I just wasn't expecting to hear the words 'Come in'. I didn't know… I just…" He trailed off.

"You've never been 'invited in'?" I asked confused. That seems like normal response to me.

"No. I have." He laughed. "Just never by one of the wives of my bosses. Well, actually, no, let me rephrase that. Once my 'young' bosses got married they shared bedrooms with their spouse, so I just wasn't sure if… if it would be proper of me, to step into your bedroom." He explained. Oh right, I'm married to Edward Cullen…

"Not that I'm saying that it's weird for you and Edward to be in different rooms." He immediately said judging the expression on my face. He thinks what he said insulted me. "It makes lots of sense, complete sense Bella. He's hurt and… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, no. It's okay, Tyler. I know what you meant." I tried to smile at him.

He smiled weakly at me before continuing on his way. "Oh Bella," he stopped and turned around for the second time. "Edward really was hungry. He barely ate anything last night."

"Okay, I'm just going to take a quick shower…" I nodded nervously and closed the door.

"What did Tyler want?" Jessica asked while looking at her nails.

"Oh nothing…" I tried to act causal. "He was just informing me that Edward wants to have breakfast with me."

"Lucky."

"Lucky? Lucky? How on earth is this situation lucky?" I walked over to bed and started making it. "I don't wanna go." I whispered as I brought the bed comforter over the mattress.

"Bella, c'mon. One, you _have_ to go." She started. Well, no duh, I have to go. I don't want to go. But I know I have to. I can't ignore him… "And two, do you really think James is going to let this fall on your shoulders? And, Bella, what are you doing?" She said as I shooed her of the edge of the bed.

"I'm making the bed, what do you think I'm doing? And I know I have to go. But Edward knows I'm not his wife, he knows he's never met me before. He knows it. He just doesn't have any… evidence, I guess, but that's because of the whole 'amnesia' thing. But Edward isn't stupid, you should know that, which is why he wants to have breakfast with me. To… to test me… And to answer another one of your questions, I actually do think he would let this fall on my shoulders. Did you completely miss the part of the story where he threatened me and my family? Oh, and also the part where he hid his true identity from me? James doesn't care about me."

"Bella, Edward, and the whole fucking family, I might add, thinks Edward has amnesia. There's no reason for them to think otherwise. So quit worrying about it. Just go have breakfast with that sex God over there, enjoy the view, and ride the ride; there's nothing else you can do. And stop making the bed." She pulled the sheets. "That's what they maids are here for."

"I don't need someone to make my bed for me. I can, and will, make my own bed." I retorted earning an eye roll form her. "And there _is_ something else I can do… I can tell him the truth…"

"Yeah. Tell him the truth Bella." Jessica nodded sarcastically. "And I'll go visit you and you're family in jail."

"If I tell him everything-"

"It doesn't matter, Bella." She interrupted. "He's not gonna care. You said it yourself, he doesn't know you. Why would he care?"

"But James lied to me." I whispered looking at the ground defeated.

"It's going to be your words against his. Edward and James might hate each other but they're related. Who do you think he's going to believe?"

I kept my eyes on the ground, defeated. How did I get in this mess?

"Exactly." She continued. "Now, hurry up and take a shower. Your husband is waiting for you."

**XOXOX**

_[California; Cullen Mansion] 8:15am_

**EPOV**

"You said you wanted to see me?" James said as he closed the door to my bedroom.

"Yeah, I did." I responded, getting up from my bed.

"What do you want?"

I could help the smirk that appear on my face. He looks so… tense. His dress shirt is more than wrinkled, along with his black slacks, and he shoved his hands in his pockets, as if he didn't know what to do with them. "Can you hurry up please, I have places to be you know." He said agitated. Agitated is he? Humph… I wonder why…

"Well, I actually I-"

_*Knock* *Knock* _The knock on the door interrupted me.

"Come in." I said confidently on who would be on the other side, never breaking eye contact with James.

The door creaked open. "Hey, Edward. I'm just here to tell you that Bella said that she was going to take a quick shower." Tyler said.

Okay, so it wasn't who I expected it to be but either way, this news served just as well. I saw James face twitch a little, before he turned to give Tyler a dirty look. "Thank you, Tyler." I said with a new smirk on my face.

Tyler closed the door and James faced me again, with his new 'poker face'.

"You know…" I told him as I ran my good hand through my hair. "I can't remember anything about my wedding with Bella… You'd think a remember a face like that, huh?" I chuckled. "I don't even remember going to Washington… Ever."

"Well you did." He said- _still_ angry.

"Umph… Well, my mom told me you went to Washington to find out some information."

"Yes, I did."

"And what did you find out?"

"About what?"

"About anything! Fuck. You're being a bigger asshole than usual. Are you okay? Anything, _anything_ at all, you would like to tell me?" I pushed.

He looked at the ceiling and sighed heavily. "I found the marriage certificate which states that you did, indeed, marry Bella."

I nodded. "And who are the witnesses?"

"I don't know. Names I've never heard of before. There's a copy of the marriage certificate in your office, if you wanna take a look at it."

"Okay… Um, the signature… Did it look like my signature?"

"Of course." He said almost insulted. "Edward… what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that it's weird that I don't remember my wife. I – supposedly – know Bella for years now… yet I don't even remember her face. How is it possible that I remember my seventh birthday party but I don't remember her?" I said taking a seat on my white leather couch.

"Maybe you guys got in a fight or something so when you got in your accident, you're mind completely erased her." He offered.

I chucked. "That's a very detailed hypothesis."

"I'm just trying to help you out here. Because you obviously married her."

"Ah huh." I nodded looking at the extended side of my room.

"I would suggest you don't talk to anyone of your doubts though." He said. I looked at him confused. "I'm saying because if this got out to the media… I mean think about how it would make us look. We told everyone we knew her…"

"Right. Right." I nodded. "So what else did you find out about _my_ wife? Parents, pets, I don't know, children?"

He rolled his eyes. "She lives with her mom and dad. Oh, and her brother, of course."

"What do her parents do?"

"Her mom, Sue, works as a night-time nurse down at La Push, a local Indian reservation. Worst shift if you ask me…"

"Bella's part Native American?" I asked surprised. "Weird, you can't tell…" I said mostly to myself.

"You can on Seth, and that's her brother… Her dad's gene must be more prominent on her." He shrugged. The way he said this made it seem like he had wondered that before…

"And what about her dad?"

"Her dad's a glorified chief of police. You know how these small towns get…" He rolled his eyes.

"Right… So, on the marriage certificate does it say anything about the prenup?"

"Prenup? Edward… you guys didn't get a prenup."

"No prenuptial agreement? Wow. Everybody has a prenup now-a-days; I don't understand why I didn't get one…"

"I don't know, love maybe?" He questioned.

"Love? Right, love. If I loved her so much how come I don't remember anything about her? Even when I'm looking at her. Not the first time I saw her, our first date, our first kiss- nothing." I shook my head.

"Well if you really don't remember her, then get a divorced." He offered.

"Yeah, a divorce. With no prenuptial agreement, that way she can get half of our family's belongings. No, thank you." I saw the look of disappoint wash his face. "Besides…" I continued. "I think I want to wait."

"Wait? Wait for what?"

"I don't know, to remember something. My mom told me that she had no idea that we belonged to the 'high class', which means she had no idea that we're 'rich', which means she must of married me for love. Right?" I questioned. "Bella, is in love me…" I said to see how he would react.

Immediately the muscles in his face tightened and his nostrils flared. "Why are you so mad, James?" I asked getting up from my seat.

"I just don't like you're attitude right now." He said through clenched teeth.

"Well what would you do if you were in my position?" I challenged. "You get in an accident, and when you come back home, they tell you're married. You come home and remember everyone, even memories from your childhood. But you're so called wife, nothing. You don't remember anything of her, and you're family had no idea she excited. So you start to think, there's something fishy going on here…" I smirked.

"I would think, you're mind erased her for a reason."

"Maybe… but if so, I'm going to find out why. Because, I can assure you one thing James, I'm going to find out what's going on here."

"Well, good luck with that." He said smirking. "Let me know if you need any help." He said while walking towards the door to exist my room.

"Sure thing."

"Oh Edward," He paused with his hand on the door knob. "Put on a shirt will you." He swung the door open.

I was about to questioned him when I saw Bella on the other side of the door way, her hand raised as if she was about to knock.

"Bella." James said looking at her.

"Bella, please come in." I said overly friendly. Her hair was still wet from her shower, making her hair look darker, almost black. She wore a fitted blue hoodie with tight black jeans and a pair of blue chucks. Casual, I like that. Not to mention that blue looks really good on her.

Bella walked in staying on James right. I smiled at her as I squeezed myself into the tight space between her and James. "Well, James," I looked at him with a knowing smirk on my face. "You will have to excuse me, but I would like to have breakfast with my wife now."

He got the hint and started walking backwards towards the hallway. As soon as he was fully in the hallway I shut the door, making sure to use a little bit more force than usual. I turn around to find Bella twiddling with her fingers, looking like she just walked into the lion's cage. Well this'll be fun.

**XOXOX**

_[California; Cullen Mansion] 8:30am_

**BPOV**

I can't believe I let Jessica convince me, even for a split second, that Edward was buying this whole amnesia façade. It's so clear he's not! I can tell by the way he looks at me.

"Blue looks really well on you." He said taking me by surprise.

"Um, thank you." I said as he began walking towards me. He was only wearing loose grey sweats - no shoes, _no shirt_. His copper hair stood up on its end, just like it did yesterday. I wonder if that's how it always is, maybe he comes it down sometimes… who knows. His skin holds a very nice light tan to it, complimenting his developed muscles. Even his stomach has the light tan. It must be due to the "California Sun" not doubt. His stomach was covered by _very_ well defined abs. No matter how you spin the table there was no arguing that this man is _extremely_ attractive. However, this extremely attractive man is a stranger to me, a stranger who I am married to.

"I'm sure I've told you that before, though." He smiled.

I looked away from him not responding.

"Come on," He said grabbing my hand, leading me towards the small dining table he had set up on the 'hidden' part of his room. "Let's go eat."

He walked me to my chair, pulling it out for me, before sitting on the chair across from me. "I figured a nice breakfast would help lighten up the tension between me and you. I mean, no offense or anything, but we're acting like complete strangers."

Strangers? Me and you? No, that couldn't be. I nodded.

"You nod. Does that mean you agree with me? We are strangers?" He questioned me.

Crap. "No, I meant… I meant, since you lost your memory, I does feel like we're strangers."

"Yeah…" He nodded looking at me.

I looked down at the table, still feeling his gaze on me. Oh no, I can feel it, the awkward silence. It's about to happen. "Would you like some coffee?" I ask him noticing the pot of coffee on the table.

He smiled before answering. "Sure."

I grabbed his mug and poured the coffee. "How do you take it?" I asked pouring coffee into my mug as well.

"Plain. But shouldn't you know that?"

Crap. Again.

He laughed. "Have you lost your memory too? It seems like we're going to have to get reacquainted with our likes and dislikes again."

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK. What do I say? I don't know how to respond to that. And he's looking at me? Why does he keep looking at me?

"How do you take yours?" He asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"With sugar." I whispered.

"I hope you don't mind, I had something simple order for breakfast. Just eggs, bacon and toast."

I nodded.

He hummed. "Bella, are you normally this quiet?"

Yes. "No." I answered. "It's just that… I'm not very... I'm not very comfortable here." He gave me a knowing smirk while chewing a piece of bacon. "I meant you never told me you were rich. I don't feel like we're on the same level anymore."

"'Same level'?" He questioned. "What is this, a game?"

"No, no. That's not what I meant." I shook my head. Instead of a business man, he should really look into being a lawyer. He's really good at twisting my words. I kept my eyes closed as I spoke. "I meant that before… before I use to see us as equals… but now… with everything that's happened… I don't see that anymore… You have the upper hand." He definitely has the upper hand.

He hummed nodding his head. "I wish I could tell you why I kept you in the dark about my money, but" – he shrugged – "I really don't know why I did that."

I nodded (again), looking at the table.

"Eat Bella." He said looking at my untouched food.

I grabbed a piece of bacon and started munching on it. The rest of the breakfast went on in awkward silence. I kept my eyes down looking at the table, while Edward kept his gaze on me.

I should just tell him the truth. Tell him right now. There's no point in continuing on with this lie, he's not buying it one bit. Why he hasn't bluntly called me out on it is beyond me…

"So what did I tell you I did for a living?" He asked.

"You told me you worked for a company, but you never said you were co-president…" I responded.

"A company? I never told you the name?"

"You kept to yourself a lot and every time I asked, you would get upset." I shook my head. "You never told me. There's a lot of stuff you didn't tell me…" Like that his name wasn't Edward.

"So then I never introduced you to any of my family members?"

I shook my head no. "You didn't even mention them… Gosh I'm so stupid. I should have known something was off." I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyes.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up about it." He told me, leaning back in his chair. "I'm the one that lied to you, not the other way around… right?" He questioned.

There he goes again…

"How did we maintain our relationship? I mean I live in here and you live in Washington." He questioned.

"Um, well you'd go visit me whenever you're boss would let you… or at least that's what you would tell me…" I'm surprise that I've been able to keep lying like this; I'm not a very good liar. Well I guess technically I'm not lying… except when I use the words 'you', 'your', or another variation of that word… "You have an apartment in Forks…"

"I have an apartment in Forks? Have you been there before? Could you tell me the address?" He leaned forward on his chair.

Oh shit. What if I wasn't supposed to tell him…? "Um, yeah… I guess…" Well I already said, it's not like I can take it back.

"Bella," He said scooting his chair next to mind, but instead of facing the table he was facing me. "When did we decide to get married?" His eyes were swarming with curiosity.

"Um, well… We had talked about it, but it wasn't supposed to happen any time soon. You just came to me and said you wanted to get married so…" I shrugged.

"That day?"

"Yeah… We went to Seattle and got married in a small chapel."

"Humm…" He nodded. "Are you sure there wasn't any _other_ reason for me and you to get married like that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Bella, are you pregnant?"

"Pregnant?" I asked in disbelief. Yeah, that's it. I'm the next Virgen Mary- Virgen Bella. "I told you already, we never had sex. I'm a virgin." I shut my eyes, so I wouldn't have to look at him, but regretted it immediately when I felt one lone tear escape my left eye.

I meant to fastly wipe the tear away, so Edward couldn't see. But the hand that I felt on my cheek wasn't mine. Edward ran his thumb across my cheek, successfully removing the lone tear. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you cry." He told me. I could feel his unnaturally cold breath on my face. "Though, if it counts for anything, you still look as beautiful."

I rose from my seat quickly and turned my back towards him. What type of game is he trying to play?

"Why did you cry, Bella?" I could feel his presence behind me. "Did I say something that offended you?"

I took a deep breath and turned around to face him. I can't do this. I can't keep playing this game. "It's the situation… I don't like this. I don't like that you kept things from me, it's like you're a completely different person now." You are completely different person. "And to top it off… you practically don't even know me. We need to get a divorce." And with that I left his room.

**XOXOX**

_[California; Cullen Mansion] 8:30am (Same time Bella and Edward are having breakfast.)_

**3rdPOV**

"I just don't know Carlisle." Esme told her husband.

"Don't know what, love? We should just be happy that Edward is here with us." Carlisle attempted to calm down his wife.

"I am." She reassured. "I really am. It's just that this behavior with Bella and Edward is so… intriguing. She didn't even hug him last night."

Carlisle nodded in agreement. "Yes, but it must have been a surprising shock for her. She believed her husband was dead, not to mention that she didn't know about our lifestyle. You know money has never been of importance to me but I can only image how she must of felt about being left in the dark about it. Why did Edward choose to leave that part of his life a secret from her?"

"Why did Edward leave her a secret to us?" She retorted.

"This situation isn't easy for any of us, least of all her. At least we have the comfort of being in our home, with our friends, with people we know; she's completely out of her comfort zone."

"Yes. Good point. Hopefully we'll be able to move past this quickly… Who knows maybe it'll be Edward and Bella the ones that will make us grandparents." She smiled leaning into her husband, as they sat on the couch."

"I should be insulted. I'm way too young to be a grandparent." He joked. "If you really want to have another baby around the house, then we can just make one." He kissed her tenderly on her lips.

"Ew. Get a room." Emmett said as he entered the mansion and saw his parents kissing.

"I don't need to son. This is my house." Carlisle said with a smirk rising from the couch.

"You guys are staying for breakfast?" Esme asked excited giving her first son a hug while looking for his wife.

"Yeah, Rose's appointment with Dr. Denali isn't till after breakfast so we decided to surprise you guys."

"Come on you guys, let's eat." Alice's voice came from the stairs in the room next door.

Esme, Carlisle, and Emmett walked out of the family room, down the wide hallway, into the dining room to find Rosalie, Jasper and Alice already seated.

"I'll go get Edward and Bella." Alice said rising from her seat. "Someone should got get Seth." She began skipping outta the room when Tyler walked in.

"That won't be necessary. Edward and Bella are having breakfast in his room and Seth is right here."

"Oh. Okay. Well Seth, feel free to sit in any available seat." Alice said returning to her seat between her mother and her husband.

Esme and Carlisle sat on the ends of the long rectangular table. Emmett was sitting in between Carlisle and his wife. Seth chose the seat next to Jasper.

"I'll let Melissa _(AN: Tyler's wife. Name suggested by nation108)_ know you guys are ready for your food." Tyler said going into the kitchen.

"So, Edward and his wife are getting _reacquainted_, are they." Emmett said with a smirk.

"Oh leave them, alone." Jasper defended.

"Seth, have you gotten a chance to see Edward yet?" Alice asked excited.

"Oh, um. Yeah." Seth answered nervously. "I got to see him yesterday."

"Did Bella tell you anything yesterday? She looked a bit to shocked to talk when she saw him yesterday." Carlisle spoke.

"She was shocked alright. She couldn't believe it." Seth said truthfully.

"Yeah, well maybe know we'll know why they got married, like they did." Rose spoke up.

"Rose." Emmett chastisied.

"What? It's true. He said that she wasn't pregnant, so I don't understand why we couldn't meet her before they got married."

"Bella is a very lovely woman. And I'm sure Edward and her had their reasons for doing what they did." Esme defended her son and her daughter-in-law. "Regardless of how anyone feels about the situation, we have to remember that Bella is Edward's wife, and she _will_ be treated in that way."

"Even in this situation, though," Alice thought out loud. "I don't find it surprising that he chose her. Bella is the perfect match for Edward. Don't you think so too, Seth?"

"Yeah. Of course." Seth made sure to avoid looking at one's eyes.

"Oh, so where's James?" Emmett asked.

"Um… I don't know actually." Carlisle responded.

**XOXOX**

_[California; Cullen Mansion] 9:30am_

**BPOV**

I close the door of my room and lock it, pressing my forehead on the wood. That is what needs to happen. Edward needs to give me a divorce, me and Seth will go back home, and everything will go be back to normal.

"Bella." A voice said.

I lift my forehead from the door, to find the last person that I want to see in my room. "What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"What did he say? What did you tell him?" James asked.

It was apparent that he was stressing out. Strands of blond hair had fallen out of his low ponytail.

"Bella what did you tell him?" He asked again.

I closed my eyes, fighting the tears that threatened to come out. "I don't want to talk to you right now; actually I don't want to talk to you _ever_. So I would appreciated if you got out of my room."

"Bella, please. I know you don't wanna talk to me, but you need to tell me." He pleaded.

I sighed. "Nothing. Okay, I didn't tell him anything."

"Then what happened?"

"No-thing." I said pronouncing the words with two syllables.

"Bella, you have to listen to me." He said walking towards me and grabbing my hands. "You have to do what I tell you, that way we can get out of this mess."

I snatched my hands away from him. "I wouldn't even be in this mess, if it weren't for you. You're the last person I want to be taking orders from."

"Bella, I am trying to help you out here." He said angrily.

"You wanna help me out? Okay. I'll tell you how you can help me out. Build a fucking time machine so that I can back in time to the day that I met you, and stop myself. If you can't do that I don't see how you can help. So, like I said earlier, get out of my room." I shooed him.

"Bella, we aren't' going to get anywhere like this."

He's right. I know he's right. But I don't want to talk to him. Everything, all of _this_, is his fault. If he would have just been honest with me from the beginning… "Okay, fine. I'll do whatever you tell me… with three conditions."

"What do you want?"

"First, I want you to help me convince Edward that we need a divorce. Second, I want you to get me and my family some place where Edward, or any of your family, could find us. And third… I don't ever want to see you, or hear from you ever again."

I waited for his response but he just stared at me, his mouth slightly opened.

"Take it or leave it." My voice was filled with confidence that I didn't feel.

He got up and started walking towards the door. "Fine." I hear him mutter before he slammed the door.

* * *

**AN: So, like I wrote earlier, Tyler's wife's name was suggested by nation108. Thanks so much; you rock! :] Though, I was this close to naming her Bob. Lol.**

**So Bella and Edward are spending some quality time, watcha guys think?**

**I love making James jealous. Muhahahaa.**

**Do you guys think it's safe for Bella to be making deals with James?**

**Thank you so much for all of your support. I hope to continue this story for a VERY long time, I hope you guys stick it out with me. :]**

**Alerts, Favorites, and Review are all fully appreciated! :]**


	10. Chapter 10: No More Hiding

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

_**Last time on **__**Under Your Spell**_**…**

"First, I want you to help me convince Edward that we need a divorce. Second, I want you to get me and my family some place where Edward, or any of your family, could find us. And third… I don't ever want to see you, or hear from you ever again."

I waited for his response but he just stared at me, his mouth slightly opened.

"Take it or leave it." I said.

He got up and started walking towards the door. "Fine." I hear him mutter before he slammed the door.

* * *

**Chapter 10: No More Hiding**

_[California; Cullen Mansion] 9:00am_

**3****rd**** POV**

"So, Seth," Jasper said trying to lighten the tension in the dinning room. "Is this your first time in California?"

"It's my first time out of Washington period." Seth answered truthfully.

"Really?" Esme asked shocked.

"Yeah. My dad doesn't really like to travel. And my mom, well she just likes making my dad happy. And she really doesn't have a reason to travel; all of my family, on her side, live on La Push, so…" He shrugged eating his breakfast.

"What's La Push?" Jasper asked.

"Indian reservation."

"Oh. So you and Bella are part Native American?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. You can't really tell on Bella…" Carlisle thought out loud.

"Yeah, I know. It's because she's part Albino." Seth laughed, then looked up to see Esme's surprised face. "Oh, I was kidding. That's what me and Bella used to tell people when we were younger."

Emmett chuckled while trying to stuff more food into his mouth.

"That's funny. Well if you want, one of these days, Alice and I can give you a tour of the city. Maybe we can head down to San Francisco or something." Jasper mused.

"Oh, with Edward and Bella!" Alice pitched in excitedly. "Oh my God, let's go today!"

Jasper chuckled at his wife's excitement. "I don't know about that. I have to go to the office, get some papers that Edward needs. And not to mention that Edward is still hurt, Alice; I don't know if he'll be up for a road trip."

"If I know Edward, and I do, I know he'll be up for it." Alice said confidently.

"Well, as much as I would like to sit here and talk about this trip, in which me and Rose were unmentioned," Emmett said rising from his seat. "We must be going."

"Emmett if you really wanted to go, you coulda just said so." Jasper said jokingly.

"A trip to San Francisco does sound fun, it's been a while since we've been there, but since you're going I doubt it'll be any fun." Emmett retorted.

Jasper chuckled as he rolled his eyes.

"No, really. We do need to start heading out." Rosalie said seriously.

"Yeah. We don't wanna be late for our appointment with Dr. Denali."

"Tell Eleazar, that we need to have him and Carmen over for dinner sometime soon." Esme told her son as he kissed her goodbye.

"Will do." Emmett nodded.

"I hope everything works out." Esme told Rosalie as they hugged.

"Thank you, Esme." Rosalie whispered.

After Emmett and Rosalie left, Seth coughed in an attempt to gain everyone's attention. It worked, and everyone's eyes were on him. "I was wondering if I could try to call my dad again. Last time I tried, the call didn't go through. And we haven't spoken to him since we arrived…"

"Oh of course." Esme responded.

"Whenever you want to use the phone Seth, go ahead. You and you're sister are part of the family now." Carlisle said with a smile.

**XOXOX**

_[California; Cullen Mansion] _9:45am

**BPOV**

I'm not quite sure that I should be trusting James. I mean _he_ is the one that got me into this mess in the first place. But he's the _only_ person that can help me in this situation… the only person.

When the idea of going outside first occurred to me, I thought getting some fresh air would help me clear my head but it's actually having the opposite effect, if that's even possible. But the constant reminder that everything I say, that everything I do, - that all of _this -_ is a lie, is everywhere. The house, the cars, the yard- that goes on forever, I might add. I swear if it wasn't for this freaking pond (which is diagonal to the house) I would have no idea where on the property I walked off to. I mean really - a pond? Who the hell has a freaking pond a few yards away from their house?

I hear the sound of a car pulling into the exaggerated driveway and park directly in front of the house. I lean on one of the many trees surrounding the pond and watch as the strawberry blond parks her pink convertible and climbs the steps leading towards the house. What was her name again? Terry? Tara?… Sonya?…

With the news that Edward's alive, I'm not surprised people are just dropping in like this.  
"That's Tanya." I turn around to find James standing a couple of feet away from me.

Ah, so that was her name… "I know. I met her at the funeral." I said in a tone that would hopefully hint that I don't want to speak to him.

"That's one of Edward's… um, lover. And I'm using that word loosely. _Really_, loosely." He said looking at her.

I watch as she reaches the final step. She did look like they type of girl that would be with Edward. Blond, pretty, and the body of a model.

Now I get it. The look she gave me when we first met. I can't imagine how she must have felt. This whole time, she's been having a relation with a man, who outta-nowhere, got married- _with a complete stranger_, I might add. "She thought Edward was playing her the whole time…" I muttered in understanding to myself.

"Playing her?" James questioned. "Nobody played anyone here, Bella. She knew exactly what she was getting into. And believe me both of 'em have had other fuck buddies before they 'found' each other."

I look at him, not sure how to react.

"Bella, you actually thought that I meant lover?" He laughed in disbelief. "I just didn't wanna put her business out there, not that you wouldn't have found out for yourself… But why else do you think she's here, huh? Rosalie's not here and, believe me, she's not here to visit Alice. She's here to help Edward _feel_ better." He finished with a smirk.

"Good for him." I said walking towards the pond (or in other words, away from him).

"What are you doing here anyways?" He said following me.

Way to take a hint James. "I'm waiting for Seth."

"Seth?"

"Yeah, Seth, my brother."

"_Why_ are you waiting for Seth?" He clarified with a hint of annoyance.

"Because."

"Because?"

"Yeah, because." I threw a small rock into the pond.

"_Why_, because?"

"Just because." I shrugged knowing it would make it angry.

"Bella." He said through clenched teeth.

"Ed- Oh wait,"-I faced him- "James. 'cause that's your real name."

"For fuck's sake Bella, get over it."

"Get over it?" I questioned him in disbelief.

"Yes. Get over it. We have other things to worry about."

"Really? What else do we have to worry about? You know, besides the fact that you told me your name was Edward Cullen and that I'm married to man who doesn't know me."

"That, right there. That's what we have to worry about."

I shook my head. "You are…" I can't even find words to describe him.

"I may be whatever you think I am, but I'm still the only person in this house that can help you."

I hate you.

I hate you so much.

"So if you want me to help, Bella. You have to tell me what's going on." He continued. "Why are you waiting for Seth?"

Let out a long breath and faced the pond again. "He was talking to dad._ I_ was going to talk to dad, seeing as it's my fault we're in this mess, but through the yelling that I could hear coming from the phone, I figured I was the last person he wanted to talk to." I glared at him as I talked.

"Bella, I needed to fill him in on our plan; he could have blown our cover if the media decided to talk to him, otherwise. He's a cop so I know he'd have some problems with it; I needed to persuade him."

"O_ur_? _Our_ plan? Excuse me, but I didn't know _anything_ about _your_ plan until a couple of days ago. What kind of sick, demented person plans the death of their cousin," –I began counting on my fingers– "makes a girl fall in love with him, lies about his name… then threatens to put her family in jail?"

He walks closer to me, staring into my eyes. "It's nice to finally hear you admit that you're in love with me."

After everything I said that's the only thing he caught? "Was." I responded.

"Was?" He repeats confused.

"_Was_ in love with you."

**XOXOX**

_[California; Cullen Mansion] 9:50am_

**EPOV**

"Tanya." I greeted as I descended the stairs. She wasn't the girl I was looking for but I made sure not show my disappointment in my voice.

"Edward." She smiled as she walked towards me. Her blond hair bouncing with every step she took.

She pulled me into a hug and I winced a little. We pulled apart and she gave me a questioning look. "Broken rib; it's on its way to healing, though." I said as I lead her into the side room.

"Oh." Was all she said as she sat down on the maroon sofa.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"No I'm good. Thanks." She patted the cushion besides her, inviting me to sit down next to her.

I smiled at her, cautiously, and sat next to her, leaning to the edge of the sofa –away from Tanya's side.

"So you're married?" She said her eyes bulging out with curiously.

I smirked at her. Typical Tanya: blunt and to the point. "Yeah, that's right." I said nonchalantly. I know that I didn't marry Bella, and I know she's hiding something… but I'm not going to let everyone else know that. I have to find out _why_ she's lying to me then decide what to do from there.

"And you say it so calmly?"

"Well, how else do you want me to say it?"

"Um, Edward… What about me?"

"What about you?" I hope she's not going where I think she's going.

"Me and you." She pointed at us for more emphasis. Yeah, she definitely went where I thought she was going to go. "We-"

"Tanya," I interrupted. "you knew the type of relationship we had."

"I know." She rolled her eyes and got up. "But I just figured that me and you would eventually end up together. I mean, we've known each other our whole lives, our parents know each other… I just figured…"

"Tanya… I didn't…" I rose from my seat slowly shaking my head. "Did I ever say anything to you? Anything at all… that led you to believe that?" I asked seriously. I don't remember telling Tanya that what we had was serious. I never even took her out on a date. As far as I understood, I wasn't her only… hook-up buddy. Besides we haven't hooked up in like 6 months… right? Maybe I really did lose my memory and I said something to her…

"No, no, you never _said_ anything…" She twirled around so she was facing me. A seductive look covered her face. "But actions speak louder than words."

I laughed and looked at the ground. "Tanya, if that was the case… you'd already be married… You would have been married a long time ago and not with me." She raised her eyebrows at me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you, I was just trying to prove a point. I'm sorry."

"What's so great about her anyways?" She challenged putting her hand on her hips.

"You've met her?" I asked surprised. I can't imagine a girl like Bella and a girl like Tanya hanging out.

"I was introduced to her." She looked at her nails.

"Don't you think she's pretty?" Bella's is, by far, the prettiest girl that I've ever seen. Even Tanya has to recognize that.

She rolled her eyes. "And aren't I pretty?"

"Tanya…" I rubbed my temples with my hand. I knew I shouldn't have gotten outta bed today…

"Do you love her Edward?" She challenged.

"Isn't that why people get married?"

"Not in our circle." She smiled, and I rolled my eyes at her. "When did you even meet her?"

"Sometime before we got married." I smiled at her. What? Technically, if this whole story about me being married to Bella was true, then I wouldn't be lying.

"Edward." She complained.

"Tanya."

"Edward, I'm being serious."

"And so am I."

She sighed deeply. "Why did you even get married like that, anyways? Why all the secrecy? Where you ashamed of her?"

"Tanya." I warned.

"Is that why you kept her secret? Where you trying to classy her up? Make her decent enough to be in our crowd?" She continued.

"That's enough! I understand that you don't like Bella, but that doesn't give you the right to come into my house and insult her."

"Are you kicking me out?" She gasped.

"No, not at all. You are free to come and go as you please. But just remember that Bella is _my wife_, and she will be treated like so."

She smiled, that fake smile of hers that she's been doing since high school. "Fine."

I'm not quite sure why I reacted like that. It just infuriates me that Tanya, or anyone else for that matter, could even begin to question why I would be with a girl like Bella. What is so wrong about a guy like me being with a girl like Bella? Tanya makes it sound like I would never be with a girl like Bella. I would… or I am? Whatever.

Tanya's smile grew and she walked closer to me. She ran her hand through my hair seductively. What the fuck? I give her a confused look and remove her hand from my hair (which she held onto). Did she not get what I just told her? "Whatever you say Edward. I'll _do_ _whatever_ _you_ _say_…"

Um, what? Why is she- I hear footsteps.

I turn and look at the front door. "Bella." I greet her. So that's why Tanya was acting all weird… Wait, was Bella standing there the whole time? "Come." I tell her since she just stood there looking at the floor.

She does as ordered and walks to me. I put my hand in the small of her back. "You remember Tanya."

"Yeah, of course I do." Bella attempted to smile at Tanya, though she failed miserably.

Tanya looked Bella up and down before her signature fake smile creped on her face. "I'd love to stay and chat but since Rosalie's not here…" She shrugged putting on her bug like sunglasses.

"It was nice of you stop by." I tell her.

"Aren't you going to walk me out?" She raises and eyebrow.

I smirked at her knowingly. "I'm sure you already know where the door is."

She smiled back. "Indeed I do; but a good host walks their guest out."

I hesitate, glancing at Bella. She keeps running away from me and when I finally have her… "Fine." I say reluctantly.

Tanya flashes her teeth at Bella before walking towards the main door. I glance back at Bella as I walk behind Tanya, there's a look on Bella's face that I just can't place…

"You know, you should probably buy your wife better clothes." Tanya says as we stepped through the main door. I looked at her questioningly. "I'm just saying if you want people to treat her like you said…" She clarified. "C'mon, you don't think people are going to take her seriously with those shoes of hers."

I like Bella's chucks. I like the way she dresses, it's very… laid back, relaxed.

I let out a long sigh. "Thanks for looking out Tanya." There's no point in arguing with her.

"Anytime" She smiled.

She quickly pecked me straight on the lips and smiled at me. "Chao Edward." She strutted away confidently.

Typical Tanya. It's going to be a mission to get her to understand that what we had, whatever that was, is over, and has been over for some time now. I couldn't help the smirk that appeared on my face just thinking about it.

"Whoa, there Edward." I turned around to see Sam on the other side of the patio.

"Sam." I greeted still with a smirk.

"Tanya's having trouble accepting that you're married, I see." He said knowingly.

"She's not exactly fond of Bella."

"I can understand why."

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"I mean, Bella is pretty and I'm not talking about the 'pretty' that Tanya is used to, either. I'm not trying to over step my boundary or anything," –He raised his hands in mock defense making me laugh at him– "but Bella is realistically pretty. And that's something that Tanya's not use too. It makes sense that she would feel threatened. But I do think that the bigger issue here is: why is Tanya threatened more by Bella's physic than the actual fact that you're married?" He laughed.

I laughed. "Tanya is a very… um, _physical_ person. Come one Sam, me and you both know that." I reminded him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Edward… that was uncalled for." He joked. I laugh along with him. Sam and Tanya hooked up throughout high school once; I'm the only person he told.

"So, I just wanted to tell you that I saw Bella earlier by the pond." He said in between laughs.

"Alone?"

"Um… no..." He wasn't laughing anymore. In fact, he looked a bit hesitant.

"Was she with her brother?" I asked confused.

"No... She… She was with James. And… and, and it kinda looked like they were arguing or… something…"

"Oh." I nodded, and walked back in the house. There is something definitely going on between those two. I glance into the side room but I don't see Bella anywhere. I march up the stairs and knock on Bella's room door (where else could she be?).

*_Knock* *Knock*_

No answer.

_*Knock* Knock_*

No answer again.

I open the door and walk into the room. I don't get it, if she's not here where else could she be?

If I would have glanced in quickly I think I would have missed her. She was lying on the bed hugging her knees to her chest with her back turned toward the door.

"Why do you hide in here?" I asked her and she immediately sits up. She must have been so deep in thought that she didn't hear me knock.

She quickly wipes her cheek (Was she was crying? Why would she be crying?...), and slides over to the edge of the bed, giving me her back. I walk over to the bed and sit next to her. I look at her and my eyes immediately look into her watery deep brown eyes and sigh deeply. "You're really strange Bella, _really_ strange…" I lean into her and feel her tense. "Why are you acting so strange?" I whisper into Bella's bare neck. I breathe in trying to figure out what she smells like, but I don't smell anything. She smells like nothing? Wha-Who smells like nothing? How is that even possible? And here I thought Bella would have a specific scent to her…

Scent? What the fuck. What am I, a fucking animal? What did I expect her to smell like? Rainbows and butterflies? Get your shit together, Edward.

"You're not going to try to tell that you're not acting strange?" I whispered softly in into her neck, after she didn't respond. I immediately saw goose bumps rise in her skin. "I'm your husband Bella, but you're not treating me like it. Why?"

Her mouth opened slightly and she let out a shaky breath.

"Huh?" I questioned.

"I told you, I want a divorce." She said so softly that if I wasn't this close to her, I'm not sure I would have heard her.

"I know that…" I whispered into her neck. I placed my hand on her chin and turned her head, forcing her to look at me. "But you didn't tell me why? We haven't even been married a week, and you already want to get a divorce?... Did I do something to you? Did I hurt you? Did I do something that offended your or anything of that sort?"

Her eyes met mine and I mentally gasped. I knew her eyes were brown, but I never realized how enchanting they were. They have depth; they're so fucking deep. If you look close enough, right towards the center, you can spot random gold. Gold, that has to stand for something right? Maybe it means she has a heart made of gold…

Edward, stop yourself! You are here on a mission, and it's not a mission of love. Stay focus! Don't get sidetracked by this goddess sitting a couple of inches away… Her soft looking hair… Her hot breath on your lips… NO. EDWARD. Stop. FOCUS!

"No, no… _You_ didn't do anything…" She whispers looking at me directly in the eyes. _I_ didn't? If I didn't then… who did? "Just please," –is she begging?– "please, just give it to me."

I needed my lips tightly toghether, as I rested my forehead against her skin, to stop me from saying 'I'll give you whatever you want.' Because I would. If she asked for things like _that_… then I really would give anything she asked for. Except a divorce of course.

"Edward," She continued. She said my name... Is this the first time she's said my name? I believe so. I never knew hearing a girl say my name could turn me on… "Please just…" She sighed and separated herself from me while looked away. "I thought you were someone else… I don't know you... I _feel_ like I don't know you. You hid so many things from me… you're a completely different person…"

"I know, Bella." I tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "I don't know why I hid so many things from you, or why I hid you from my family… But if you tell me, maybe I can figure it out."

"Tell you what?" She was making eye contact with me again.

"Everything. Tell me everything, Bella. Tell me." Come on, Bella. This is your opportunity to come clean. Tell me. Please tell me. "Tell me what you're so afraid of, tell me what you're feeling, tell me everything that you're thinking."

She's going to tell me. She's going to fucking tell me. Finally! I can see it. I can see it in her eyes. She looks away from me and closes her eyes tightly and shakes her head.

She's not going to tell me.

So fucking close.

I can't help the feeling of disappointment that washes over me. She continues to shake her head– to herself it seems. Then I notice a tear escape her closed eyes. I wipe the tear away with my thumb slowly, so that my fingers can linger on her skin. Fuck me; her skin is so soft… I can't help but lean in and kiss her neck softly. Even on my lips her skin feels baby smooth. "I know why I married you Bella." I say against her neck.

"Because you're beautiful..." I continued, my eyes closing in on her pink lips. "Because your skin is so soft…"

The bed shakes and it takes me awhile to realize that Bella got up from the bed. She's standing a couple of feet away from me, with her back to me. Don't fight me, Bella. Don't fight me…

I rise slowly and place my hand on her shoulder. I run my hand through her smooth mahogany hair and lean into her ear from behind. "Because every time I look into your eyes," I continued. "I feel like I can see your soul… Because every time I look at you I feel like I'm being put under a spell." With my hand I turn her head so she's facing me. I slowly lean forward until my nose is against hers. I can't help myself as I run the tip of my nose along hers. Fuck… How is it possible for her skin to be so smooth?

The tip of nose is only a couple of millimeters away from her top lip. I close my eyes and let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding. As soon as my eyes open they instantly find her lips; her mouth is slightly open. Fuck, her lips are so close. So fucking close. All I have to do is just lean in… a tiny bit… almost there…

Bella turns her head, pulling away lightly. Crap.

Come on Bella. Don't fight this. Don't fight me. You want this. You want this too… You want it as bad as I do. Don't fight me Bella, don't fight me… please.

With my hand under her chin I turn her head, once again. I lean in, just like before, only a little bit slower this time... You need to realize that you want this too. That I'm not the only one who feels... this. Whatever this is… You feel it, Bella. I know you do, you just have to accept it…

I lean in more… again. I'm as close as I was seconds ago, but Bella doesn't pull away this time… I do.

I pull back just a little bit, so that I can look into her eyes… she realized. She's realized she wants me to kiss her. She wants me to kiss her, I can see it in her deep chocolate eyes… She's not rejecting me. She wants me to kiss her. Well, Bella, your wish is my command.

I close in on her mouth and press my lips against her soft ones. As soon as our lips make contact I feel this soft electric current run through my lips; starting from our connected lips ending all the way down to my toes. It was a soft but strong, just like our kiss.

That's bound to mean something right? I mean I've kissed plenty of girls, I'm not trying to say I'm a player or anything like that –because I'm not– but I've had my fair share of kisses. But nothing like this one.

None of them compare to this one.

Bella's soft pink lips seem to be completely compatible with mine; like two pieces to a puzzle. I part my mouth lightly, and run the tip of my tongue across her lips.

Cherries. Her lips taste like fucking cherries.

"Oh God…" I hear Bella say before she pulls away from me and returns back to her place on the bed. "Oh my God. What am I doing? Oh my God."

My head drops down in disappointment. That kiss ended too quickly for my liking. And what does she mean 'Oh my God'? I know I wasn't the only enjoying that kiss. " 'Oh my God' what Bella?" I follow her to the edge of the bed. "It's okay. We're married, remembere? That was just a kiss; we're supposed to be doing a lot more than that."

I lean in again, not giving her the opportunity to reject me, and pressed my lips against hers. Not softly like before, but urgently. I opened my lips lightly again and licked her lips, again; the taste of cherries intoxicating my mouth again.

Bella's lip parted just slightly and I took this opportunity to slip my tongue into her mouth. My tongue went on a search for Bella's, as I slowly started pressing my body on hers making her lay down on the bed with my body hovering over her.

My tongue ran along hers; exploring her mouth. Bella's tongue danced with mine, as she tried to explore my mouth.

I knew she wanted this, I knew it.

"EDWARD." A voice says.

A voice? Who else is in the room? I break away from Bella, and look around the room until my eyes land on him. Why am I not surprised?

"Is there a special reason why you walk into my wife's room without knocking?" I questing him irritated getting off the bed… or Bella, I should say.

"Sorry to interrupt." James spat out sarcastically. " But Jasper's looking for you."

"And that answers my question? That gives you permission to walk into wife's room?"

"He has information about that guy you gave a lift to. It seemed important." It was so clear that he was furious.

"So you barge into my wife's bedroom?" I repeated my question through clenched teeth. "Beside, since when do you care what Jasper has to tell me?"

"I told you. It seemed important. I went to your room first and when I saw that you weren't there I just figured you'd be here."

"Yeah, of course you would." I nodded sarcastically. I glance at Bella whose sitting on the edge of the bed looking scared shitless. Scared? Why is she scared? What the fuck was she scared of? She wasn't like that a couple of seconds ago. I turn back towards James. "Get out." I motion towards the door.

"What?" He questions, clearly surprised. Why are you so fucking surprised? This is my wife's room, no other male should be in this room besides me.

"I said get out! And I forbid you from ever walking into Bella's room again."

"Oh please, Edward. It's not that serious."

"It is. It is because she's _my_ wife." I glared at him. "You can do whatever you want with your, but Bella's mine. And this is her private space, which makes it my private space. So I repeat: this is the last time you walk into my Bella's room."

"Oh please," He crossed his arms. "This is my fucking house too Edward. I can go anywhere I fucking please."

"Yes, you can. You can go _anywhere_ you please, anywhere at all. _Except_ here. _Except_ this room. _Except_ any room in which Bella decides to sleep in, whether it be this fucking room, or my bedroom, where she belongs. And you wanna know why you can't go in her room? _Because she's married to me._"

His nostrils flared and he gritted his teeth as he started walking backwards towards the door. He turned towards Bell and glared at her, making her flinch away, before he marched towards the door. He shuts the door behind him making the wall shake.

I turned towards Bella, who still looks scared shit less, her body is shaking lightly. "Why did he just walking into your room like that?" I question her.

She doesn't say anything, she just looks at the ground.

"Why are you scared?" I stand in front of her.

Nothing.

"I don't know what's going on, Bella. I really don't. But what just happened, _that_… is not normal…. Just like your behavior."

She flinched a little. I really wish I could help you Bella, I really do. But you won't tell me what's going. I don't know how to help you.

"This conversation isn't over yet." I walk towards the door and exit her room.

**XOXOX**

_[California; Cullen Mansion- Edward's studio] 10:45am _

**EPOV**

"You okay there?" Jasper asked cautiously.

"No." I said through clenched teeth as I looked down at the papers that Jasper brought from the office. Why is this font so fucking blurry? I can't read shit.

"Well, I kinda knew that Edward. That was just my way of asking you why you're so… mad, tense, whatever you wanna call it…"

I looked up at my best friend sitting on the other side my desk. I can't even focus on these papers right now.

"I don't get it." I told him leaning back on my seat.

"You don't get what?"

"This. This whole situation with Bella." I let my pen drop on top of the small stack of papers. "I come back from an accident, from which I _supposedly_ loose some of my memory, but yet I remember everything and everyone before the accident. Everyone… _except_ my wife. My wife and her brother, I might add."

"I just don't get it." I say standing up in frustration. "Let's just pretend that I did lose my memory in that accident. Okay. But aren't I supposed to know Bella from before? How long did we supposedly date before we got married; years, months, weeks even? I don't matter, what matters is that I'm supposed to know who she is… but I don't."

Jasper remained in his seat nodding.

"And why did I hide so much from her? I practically hid her from my whole life. I didn't tell her anything… I even hid her from you, and Jasper I don't hid anything from you. I really don't. That's why I'm telling you all of this, okay. You can't tell anyone what I'm telling you. I need to know what's going on here… and until I know, I need for everyone to think that I believe this whole thing about forgetting who Bella is."

"What are you saying? You don't think you lost your memory?"

"Of course not. You can't really believe that, can you? I mean, I remembered the fucking house number. I remember the house number but I don't remember 'the love of my life'. No." I shake my head. "That makes no sense. Please don't tell me you actually think I suffer from amnesia?"

"Well no not really, but… what other explanation can to there be to Bella and her brother? And I mean there is documentation that proves that you and Bella are married…"

"No, there has to be a logical explanation for this… But like I told you earlier, until I figure it out I don't want anybody else finding out about my doubts, okay. Not a word to anyone. Specially Alice."

"What? What makes you think I'm going to tell her? I didn't say I was going to her?" He asked defensively.

I gave him a look that said 'Really?'

"Okay, okay." He raised his hands in defeat, laughing a little. "I get it, shit... Not like it matters anyways…" He rolled his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Alice has a way of finding out things before everyone else. Come one, you know this. It's like she from the fucking future or something, she wasn't even surprised when I asked her to marry me… I promise you that I won't tell her anything, but take my word on it, she's going to figure it out."

"Yeah, well until that moment comes…" I looked down at the stack of papers and let out a sigh while running my hand through my hair. "Fuck… I can't even concentrate long enough to read those fucking papers…"

"Well, you don't have to worry about most of 'em them. There's no hurry for you to sign them or anything... I informed a few big publishing companies of your well-being. And we also found some information about a man that was reported missing in a nearby town to where the accident happen… And there is also a statement, in there somewhere, of a man who claims he saw the accident."

"My accident?"

"Yeah. What he says is actually… pretty, um, interesting?"

"More interesting than being married to someone you've never seen before?" I challenged.

"Um… no, not that interesting, well… maybe… He says… he says that you were rammed of the road." He said slowly.

"Rammed of the road? Wha-" Wait. I was. I was forced off the road. I remember. I was rammed off the road. Well I mean, I drove the car off the road but… but that's because there was nowhere else to go. I-I had no choice… "There were two black hummers… all the windows were tinted… they pulled up to the side of the road… forcing me on the wrong lane… then there was a car coming… they wouldn't let me back in… I even slowed down… We were going to crash… I-I had to…" The sound of car honking filled my mind.

"Yeah, that's what the man said." Japer nodded.

"Do you see what this means Jasper? Someone… someone was trying to kill me." It makes complete sense.

"Kill you? What? I wouldn't take it that far–"

"No, come on think about it. That's how everything comes together. Someone gets rid of me, then the wife that no one knew about appears and–… the wife. The wife, Jazz. The fucking wife." I get it now. I fucking get it.

"What? What about Bella? I don't–"

"The way she acts around me. He whole fucking body language makes it clear that she doesn't know me. She doesn't know who hell I am; it's the first time she's ever met me. Which makes perfect sense."

"Perfect sense? That makes no sense to me."

"It's the perfect plan." I tell him. "I die a terrible accident, in comes the wife that no one knew about… she mourns her husband's death, then collects everything that rightfully belongs to her… But you see, the wife can only pretend to be sad for so long… she can't really be sad… Why? Because she don't know her husband. She has no idea who he is…"

"Wait, so you think this is all Bella's master plot to get your money?" He asked in disbelief.

"No, no, no." I shook my head at him. "I don't think its _Bella's_ plan. She's… she's far too scared, for this to be her plan…" It makes sense now, though. It makes sense, right? Her behavior towards me… Everything actually makes sense.

"Edward. We went from not remembering you're wedding to someone planning you're death." Jasper commented.

"But it's not about not remembering my wedding. It's about not remembering _her_. I don't remember her at all. I don't remember when I first saw her… I don't remember how we met… I don't remember our first kiss, which actually I think just happened a couple of minutes ago. But do you see why I don't remember? Because, I didn't happened. Because there's nothing to remember. Because all of this, is a lie."

"Please tell me this makes sense to you too?" I continued. "This would explain everything. Someone wants everyone to think that I got married, and at this point I'm supposed to be dead, thus making my widower the rightful owner of everything that's mine."

"That is so fucking farfetched, Edward."

"Well as fucking farfetched as it sounds, it's the only explanation. Because I can assure, for the life of me, that this is the first time, in my fucking life, that I've met Seth and Bella Swan."

"Okay, fine. Let's just pretend that this plan of yours is real, okay. Let's go confront her. Let's go to the authorities. Let's do something." He (finally) rose from his seat as well. "And can you stop fucking pacing, its driving me crazy."

"No, no, no. I told you earlier, I don't think this is Bella's plan. Somebody else is in this, and until we find out who…" I trailed off.

"Some else… like her brother?"

"Her brother… Seth, right?" Hum, Seth is younger then Bella but he is bigger then her… I guess he could, I don't know, intimidate her but… "I don't know, I don't think…"

"Yeah, no. I get where you're going… Her parents, maybe?"

"I don't know, possibly. Have you talked to them?"

"No, no one in the family has. Well, except James."

"James?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I believe he talked to her dad. Maybe, you should talk to him."

"No. No. No talking to James." I disagreed. "James has been acting fucking strange lately…"

"When doesn't James act strange?" Jazz added.

"Good point but… Have you noticed how awfully close to Bella?" I asked.

"James and Bella?"

"Yeah. Just yesterday I was talking to Sam and he told me that James had told him that Bella wasn't allowed to leave the house with anyone but himself…" I mussed.

"What the fuck? Really? That's… Well, that's just fucking weird."

"My point exactly." I nodded. It's nice to finally see we're on the same page Jazz. "Then today, Sam sees James and Bella in a heated conversation… then he marches into her room without knocking…" I trailed off.

"So, you think James is the mastermind behind this 'plan' of yours?" He concluded.

"One, it's not _my_ plan. How would I benefit from my own death? And two… I don't fucking know." I ran my hand through my hair out of frustration. "I don't know if he's behind it, I don't know… but the way he acts around Bella… the way he looks about her…"

"Jealous much?" Jazz raised his eyebrows amused.

"Jealous? No. I'm not jealous… How can I be jealous of someone I've never met before…" I'm not jealous. I'm not. I can't be. I don't know her enough to be jealous… right? "I'm not jealous."

"Sure, sure. And the moon is made out of cheese, right?" He smiled while taking a sip of his coffee.

"I'm not."

"Ahuh."

"Jasper."

"Yes?"

I glared at him.

He laughed. "Oh come one, Edward. You reek of jealousy. Just accept it, man. Besides, not like it fucking matters. She's married to _you_, not him."

"She's married to me…" I repeated. _Why_ is she married to me? Why, why, why… "And once again, I'm not jealous. It's just not normal, okay. It's not normal for him to… to look at her the way does… to talk to her like he's telling her a secret… It's… It's just not normal. You don't see me acting like that with Alice."

"Alice is your sister…"

"Okay, fine. Rosalie. You don't see me acting like that with your sister."

"Rose is married to your brother. And besides, you don't even like her that much… I still remember the first time you told me you thought she was annoying." He chuckled to himself. "Recess, 6th grade…"

"Okay, horrible examples. I get it. We're getting of topic… Either way, James behavior is not fucking normal."

"Which is why we can't ask James anything." I continued as I returned to my seat. "He has to remain in the dark."

"Not just James. Everyone. This whole talk of you thinking James is behind this is… is, well, it's just that, talk. But in reality it could be anyone." Jazz stuffed his hand into his dress pants.

I smiled. "You finally believe me?"

"I don't know what I believe. All I know is that you're my best friend and if you really think this 'plan' to kill you off, is real then…" He trailed off.

"Then you believe it." I finished with a smirk.

"No. Then I believe that you believe someone is trying to get rid of you." He smiles back erasing my smirk.

**XOXOX**

_[California; Cullen Mansion- Bella's Bedroom] 10:45am (Same time Edward's talking to Jasper.)_

**BPOV**

Oh. My. God. What is wrong with me? What is fucking wrong with me? There is clearly something wrong with me.

Why did I let him kiss me?

Why, why, why?

Why didn't you stop it Bella? Why didn't you say something?

Now he's going to think I'm leading him on… Oh Lord. People who want to get a divorce don't kiss. They don't. It's a rule. But yet here I am, letting him stick his tongue down my throat and liking it.

Liking it? Wait, what? No, I didn't like it… It was different. The only other person that I've kissed is James. And Edward and James don't kiss the same… So it's safe to say that Edward's kiss was different... Yes. That's why my mind immediately went to 'like', because it was different… Meaning _not_ James. Which is a good thing. I don't want anything to do with James. Romantically that is; he still needs to get me out of this mess.

He's not going to help me now, though. Why would he? He caught me kissing the enemy. He's not going to help me anymore. He was furious, beyond furious. Livid. He's not going to help me.

Wait. It's worse. Not only is he not going to help but… Oh my God. My head hurts just thinking about it.

He's going to go through with his threat. I know it. He's going to tell Edward some lie… that I'm a scam artist, or something. That I planned is death… That I was the one trying to kill him... That I wanted his money.

I'm going to go to Jail. Dad's going to go to Jail. Seth is going to go jail. It's all my fault. It's all my fault. You couldn't just go down on your own, Bella, could you? You had to bring your family down with you. You're so stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

And selfish I might add. What is mom going to do, huh? With everyone in jail... What is she supposed to do all by herself? And Dad. Dad is the one the one that puts the bad guys in that jail, and now you put him in there too? What is wrong with you? And don't even get me started with Seth. He's 18 for God's sake. 18. He has his whole life ahead of him, and you ruined it for him. Ruined it. You ruined you're whole family's life, because you're a stupid selfish person.

Really, how did I not realize James was lying to me? How didn't I not realize that his name wasn't Edward? How did I not realize his behavior was so strange? How did I become so blind?... How did I not realize that it was too good to be true?

I deserved this. I deserve this for catching all of his lies…

Yes, Bella. You do deserve this. _You_ do. But not your family. They don't deserve this. Are you going to let them pay for your mistakes?

No, I'm not.

I'm going to tell him. I'm going to the Edward the truth. I'm going to tell him everything. I don't care if he throws me in jail, just as long as he leaves my family alone. They have nothing to do with this. It's my fault. It's all my fault.

I get off the bed and walk towards the door. I'm going to tell him.

"What the fuck was that?"

James screamed as he barged into my room. He had opened the door so fast that a split second it blurred before me.

"What the fuck were you doing with him?" He shut the door never breaking eye contact with me.

I could feel my hands begin to shake. "Get out."

"I swear to God Bella, if you don't answer my fucking question." I swear I saw his eyes turn red for just a second. "What. Were. You. Doing. On. The fucking. Bed." He asked again.

"Did you not hear him? He forbid you from coming into my room. Now, get out!" He scared me. That's the main reason I wanted him to leave.

"Bella." He warned stalking over to me; my breathing speed instantly. "Don't play games with me."

"I'm not playing anything." Is this what he thinks it is? A game? He thinks all of this is a game? "Unlike you, I have emotions. I have feelings. I can't just operate like a robot. I-"

"You have feelings, huh?" He interrupted. "Is that you're way of saying you like him? That's what it is, isn't it? You, like him don't you? That's what you were doing on the bed. You were gonna have sex with him."

I couldn't help but gasp at what he was saying. Really? I just met this man yesterday and he thinks I'm going to have sex with him? What the fuck…

"If you don't leave, right now," My voice sounded calm though I was everything but. "I'm going to scream. I'm going to scream so loud…"

"I told you to say away from him. I told you. I told you about his tricks. I fucking told you."

"It doesn't matter! It doesn't matter what you said. _You_ can say whatever you want, _JAMES_." I emphasized his name. "But, EDWARD, you're cousin, thinks differently. So if he wants to come into my room, invade my personal space, he can. Because he's who I'm married to; not you."

I saw him flinch at my words. "It doesn't mean you have to kiss him." He whispered keeping his eyes low and away from me. "You talk about feelings… How do you think I felt when I walked in her and saw him all over you?"

I can't help but stare at him. He actually looks… hurt. Like he's being honest. If it wasn't for the fact that I know James is the master of deception then… I'd actually believe him. But I, out of all people, know what a great actor James can be. "Like you should have knocked." I replied after some time.

"This is the last time you come into my room." I said as I walked passed him.

**XOXOX**

_[California; Cullen Mansion- Front yard] 11:00am_

No, I didn't tell Edward anything. I didn't even attempt to look for him. My body just walked itself outside. It's really strange how a house so big can feel so small…

I shouldn't be throwing rocks into the pond again. I should be looking for Seth; find out what Dad told him. I don't even know where Seth is… I should go looking for him. There's no point in putting it off any longer…

"Oh my gosh, Bella." A giddy voice said behind me.

I sighed mentally. Really, I should have known. Who else would be so casual in a situation like this?

"Guess who just had breakfast in one of the most expensive restaurants in town." Jessica said as she walked closer to me. "With a cute guy, I might add."

"I'm going to take a wild guess here and say it was you." I said emotionless looking at the pond.

I wonder why I keep coming back to this place. It's probably because I'm just so shocked that someone has a pond on their property….

"Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner. And I'm not talking about you, though you are right, I'm talking about me. I just had breakfast with, Mike Newton. He's a close friend of the family, he runs in the circle, you know. But anyways, _he_ asked _me_. It went so great. I think he likes me!" She squealed.

I nodded my head. What am I supposed to tell her? It's not that I'm not happy for her, I just have a lot on my mind right now. And if did say something, it would totally come out the wrong way.

"But yeah, I decided to come by so we could have some girl talk, you know. Oh, and to see how things are going with you and your, um… husband, I guess. Anything new?"

Anything new? Oh yeah. "Things have definitely changed." I murmured because it's true. I'm all on my own now...

"Why do you say that; what happened?"

"Edward kissed me." I stated keeping my eye away from her.

"He kissed you? Oh my gosh, how was it? Did you like it? You liked it huh, that's why you're acting all… strange."

Wha-Why is everyone saying that? "What? No... No, I didn't like it." I looked at her. "James walked in and saw."

"He saw?" She gasped "What happened? Did they fight? Aw, how romantic."

"No. No, they didn't fight. Nothing happened, they just… Edward was mad he barged into my room… And James was mad I let him kiss me…"

"Oh… Well James can stick his anger where it fits. It's his fault you're in this situation anyways…" She concluded. "So… you really didn't like it?"

I rolled my eyes at her and gave her a look that said 'really?'.

"What she?" She raised her hands in defense. "Edward looks like he knows how to kiss."

"Jessica… I don't like him." Please get that through your big skull.

"And who says you have to like him to enjoy a kiss?" She retorted. "C'mon Bella… You need to stop living in your fantasy land."

"Besides," She continued. "He's your husband, Bella. Believe me, kissing should be the last thing you should be worried about…"

"I, um, I have to go look for Seth." I walked away from her, toward the patio, as fast as possible.

"Bella," She laughed. "you're literally _walking_ away from the conversation." She followed me.

"No, it's not that… I just, I have to look for Seth. He, um, he was talking to my dad earlier and I… I have to find out what he said." I half lied. I do need to find out what Dad told Seth…

"Oh come on, Bella. It's not like he's ugly or something. It's the complete opposite; he's fucking sexy. He's rich. He's young. He's… whatever. Sleeping with him wouldn't be as horrible as you make it sound."

I didn't say anything. Just keep walking, Bella. Just keep walking, she'll get the hint soon enough… hopefully.

"And… not to mention that by sleeping with him," She grabbed me by the shoulders and spun me around to face her. "You'll clear up all his doubts. If you sleep with him, it'll prove that you guys did date; he'll buy the whole amnesia thing. You have to do it Bella. You have to."

"What does she have to do?" I turn around and see Edward leaning on the door way. Look at him, leaning on the door way… looking all model like… puh-leez… I mentally rolled my eyes.

Wait! Did he hear her? Oh God, he heard her.

"Nothing." Jessica tried to play it off.

"Nothing?" He questioned walking towards us. "It didn't seem like nothing. You were really pushing her to do… something."

"Yeah, its 'cause, um… Bella's to scare to talk to her dad. Yeah, that's it. She hasn't talked to him since she got here and, um, she's thinks her dad is mad. I'm trying to convince her to call him."

"Oh. Well, why would you're dad be mad?" He asked me.

"It's 'cause, um," Jessica answered for me. Which is actually a good thing, considering I didn't know how to answer that. "She told her parents that she was going to call as soon as she landed here for the, you know… the, um, funeral… but she didn't. And then, with the news about you being alive… she still hasn't called him so… She's being a weanie. I think she should just… DO. IT." She said the last two words looking at me. "What do you think Edward?" She faced him with lots of enthusiasm. _Too much_, enthusiasm.

"Um," He chuckled, at her enthusiasm no doubt. "I think, I agree with you. You should just do it, Bella. I'm pretty sure your parents will understand why you haven't called."

"Yeah, Bella. Do it." She smiled at me.

"You know what?" I looked at her as I spoke. "That sounds like a great idea. I think I will, _call my parents_. So if you guys will excuse me…" I stepped quickly into the house. Time to go hide in the room.

"Actually, Bella. You can call your parents from my room. I believe we have something to talk about." He followed me.

"Well, it was nice to see you both. I'll come later, Bella, maybe. And it's nice to see you again, Edward." Jessica remained outside."

"Same here." Edward told her before facing me again. "Come on." He guided me forward with a hand place on the small of my back.

"Actually…" I told him as we walked up the stairs. "I don't _actually_ have to call home… Seth already called them yesterday so…"

"Really?" He continued to guide me to the second flight of stairs. "Well, I think you should still call. Just to make sure."

"No… Um, it's okay. Really. I'll just wait."

"Are you sure?" He looked at me as we stepped onto the third floor.

I nodded. That conversation was real smooth, Bella. Real smooth. Not.

"Okay… You know what though?" He opened the door to his bedroom and waited for me to walk in. Reluctantly, I stepped into his bedroom. I have a bad felling about this. "How 'bout if I call your parents? I mean, it must be some time since I've talk to them right?"

Fuck. "Um… You don't have to do that."

"It's okay. I want to." He smirked as he closed the door behind him.

He glanced at the phone. I saw him. He just glanced at the phone. Oh fuck. My parents would tell him everything. They don't know what story to follow… whether they tried to or not they'd show him the liar that I've become. Especially dad; no doubt about it.

I need to stop him. He can't call them. I need to stop him… but how?

* * *

**AN: Okay, I know took too long (again) but it's 'cause this chapter is pretty long. My longest chapter yet**– **almost 10,000 words. I hope that makes up for the wait…**

**But anyways…**

**You guys wanted a kiss; you guys got a kiss! :]**

**You guys wanted to know what Edward thinks, you got it… Though it was kinda hard writing his POV considering I'm not a boy… But I hope it didn't completely suck…**

**Thank you so much for all the love**– **meaning alerts, favorites, and reviews. I love reading 'em, so much. The make my days, if not weeks.**

**Anything you guys would like to see happen? Let me know! ;]**

**Don't forget to Review! :]**


End file.
